Silver Chip
by AlfieTimewolf
Summary: The Director decides to give each team a dog, he goes down to the holding cages and picks out dogs he thinks will be valuable editions to the NCIS. Gibbs and his team gets an unusual German Shepherd with some... unusual talents. Eventual Tony/OC
1. Acceptance

**Disclaimer **I don't own any NCIS teams, Gibbs' team, Director Vance, Tobias Fornell, FBI, or any other characters in the Series. I do however own My OC, other character's I bring in, and the idea for the plot.

**Note **This is my first story, and my first NCIS story, and I hope it all goes well!

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

**Chapter 1 - Acceptance**

'Shit! Shit, shit, shit!' A female white furred German Sheppard thought as she paced rapidly around her kennel. 'How could I let this happen!'

Unknown to the staff, this German Sheppard was actually a Shape-Shifter. She had been implanted with a silver microchip, which meant that she couldn't return to her human form until it was removed. She couldn't remember her human name; so they renamed her Alfie.

Alfie stopped pacing and sat down in front of the tall fence keeping her in. Across the way from her was a long-haired Jack Russell, named Sparky. He was getting old, but was still quite friendly. He was just an ordinary dog though. When a pair of jeans and a pair of black suit trousers stepped into her line of vision, she looked up into a pair of brown eyes. The man was dark skinned and had a small black moustache.

"This is Alfie, Director; she's a pure-bred German Sheppard, and about four years of age," the woman wearing jeans explained. "She's well tempered, unless told otherwise, friendly, obedient, and one of the fastest dogs I've ever seen. She's a very good tracker too."

"Well… I'll take her as well," the Director told the woman as they walked further on down. "Take her back to NCIS."

"Yes sir, Director Vance," a guy dressed as a bodyguard opened the fence and slipped a collar around her neck, then clipped a leash on to it. "Come on, girl."

Alfie didn't move an inch, so the guy ended up dragging her out and into a cage in the back of a black car. She had to lie down to stop herself from being thrown around the cage. The car soon stopped and she was dragged into a room, behind a desk sat a guy with ginger hair. He looked down and smiled at Alfie.

"Hey, Alfie right? German Sheppard, she has been assigned to… Special Agent Gibbs' team," the guy held a brown leather collar out to the guard guy. It had two dog tags o it, and a shiny gold coloured plaque with 'NCIS' engraved into the metal attached to the side. "Top floor."

Alfie knew that resisting would only cause problems for her, and she didn't want to end up back at the Kennels, so allowed the guy to put the proper collar on around her neck. He then led her to an elevator, and after a bit of encouragement got into it. The guy had the leash in his hand, but it wasn't attached to her collar.

The door dinged before it opened, the guy stepped out immediately and Alfie followed. He stopped just before entering an area occupied by four desks, all currently being used.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" the guy asked to no one in particular, just waiting to see who replied.

"Yeah?" A voice replied, to the far left up ahead of them a guy with salt and pepper hair peered round his computer. He glanced at the guy before down at her. "What, is that?"

"This is your new team member, sir. Her name is Alfie. You will be getting a copy of her papers as soon as the Director has returned." The guard guy left her blue leash on the desk of a dark-haired woman's to her left before turning and walking away quickly.

Gibbs was still staring at Alfie, her ears fell as she recognised the look of unwantedness in his eyes.

"Abby's gonna flip." The guy to her right grinned as he put his phone to his ear, breaking the silence that had fallen over all of them.

"I do not think that is such a good idea, Tony." The woman with her leash told the guy.

"Why not, Ziva?" The guy, Tony asked, raising an eyebrow in mock interest.

"Because, she is a little nervous." Ziva indicated towards Alfie. It was true, Alfie was shivering so badly that her tags were clinking together madly.

Tony waved it off and grinned, "Hey Abbs, new team member's here… yeah, up here… okay, see you in a minute."

Alfie's ears perked up at another dinging sound. On the opposite side of the area appeared a young woman wearing a black tank top with a red skull on it, a white lab coat on over it. A plaited black skirt, black and red socks, and a pair of black high-heels. Around her neck was a spiked dog collar, hanging down off of it like Alfie's dog tags was a silver Spider.

"Where is he!" the Goth asked excitedly, eyes wide and grinning a megawatt smile.

Special Agent Gibbs pointing down in her direction and the Goth followed, spotting Alfie instantly - she really stuck out with her winter white fur.

Alfie panicked as the Goth chick ran at her and darted beneath the desk Ziva sat at, her dog tags clinking madly.

"What did I do?" the Goth asked Ziva sadly, feeling hurt that Alfie had ran away from her.

"Nothing, Abby. She had jest been through a lot today," Ziva told the Goth, Abby. "Her name is Alfie, why don't you try that?"

Alfie felt something stroke the end of her tail, and turned her head round over her shoulder to see the Goth smiling happily at her.

"Hey there," Abby spoke softly to her, pulling her tail very gently. "Come on, Alfie."

Realising she had offended the young woman, Alfie turned around fully and padded towards Abby, who crawled backwards to give her new friend room to get out.

Once out, Alfie sat up straight and looked at the Goth on her knees in front of her. Alfie stepped forward towards her and sat back down, within the blink of an eye Abby's arm's were around her neck and running her fingers through her soft white fur.

"Who's a good girl?" Abby cooed, scratching Alfie behind her ears, and for the first time in months, her tail began wagging at the positive attention. "Yes you are. Yes you are."

Abby stood up straight and looked into Alfie's eyes; the left one was blue, the right pale grey.

"Let's introduce you then, these two - who you've already met - are Tony and Ziva," Abby indicated to them before walking down towards Gibbs. "This is Gibbs, he's the boss. Well, he's the boss of the team. And this here is Tim. But he's mainly McGee."

"You know you're talking to a dog, right?" Tim, or McGee raised an eye at the… unique Forensic Scientist.

Alfie trotted over towards the last desk on the right and sat down beside Tim's seat, looking up at the Computer Wiz with bright eyes.

"Look Timmy, she likes you." Abby grinned at him as he petted Alfie lightly on the head.

Alfie padded cautiously across the way and sat down beside Gibbs, when he looked down her, her ears fell again and her tail stopped wagging. After a few silent moments, Gibbs started smiling and scratched the side of her head. Her jaws opened and her tongue lolled out, if she could smile in her animal form then she would be.

"Welcome to the team, Alfie," Gibbs patted her head and turned to his team, who were all staring at him. "What? Get back to work!"

'This gonna be better than I thought.' Alfie thought to herself as she looked around at the people she would be spending all mainly all of her time with.

* * *

><p>Well, tell me what you think of my start. Is it alright? all good?<p> 


	2. Sleeping Arrangements

****Disclaimer ****I don't own any NCIS teams, Gibbs' team, Director Vance, Tobias Fornell, FBI, or any other characters in the Series. I do however own My OC, other character's I bring in, and the idea for the plot.

**Note **Thanks to Fallon the Coyote Pirate for being the first one to Review my story.

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

**Chapter 2 - Sleeping Arrangements**

Alfie didn't move from Gibbs' side as the other three agents began typing excessively on their keyboards, McGee faster than the other two.

"Come on Alfie, let's go see Ducky." Abby told said German Sheppard before skipping away to the elevator.

'They have ducks here?' Alfie thought as her head fell to one side in confusion.

"You better follow her." Gibbs said to Alfie as he turned back to whatever he had been doing before she had shown up. Unseen to her new boss, she nodded and stood up on her four paws, walking around the desk and looking at Ziva, over to Tony, then up to McGee - who smiled at her.

Alfie shook her fur out, her tags clinking together loudly before she trotted after Abby, who had kept the door open for her. As she stepped in and sat down beside Abby, the Goth began telling her about 'Ducky.'

"Ducky is the Chief Medical Examiner here at NCIS. His real name isn't really Ducky, his name's Donald Mallard - which is why we call him Ducky," Abby explained to Alfie, who now understood that Ducky was a person, and not a species of bird. "You'll get to meet Palmer as well, a bit weird, but a nice guy."

Abby stopped talking and remained quite for all of about twenty seconds before the elevator door opened with a ding, Alfie jumped out first and stood up on her hind legs against the sliding doors - which didn't work for her. They whooshed open when Abby approached them though and Alfie dropped down to four paws again.

"Hey, Ducky. I brought someone for you to meet." Abby smiled and hid Alfie behind her as she led the Sheppard into the large, cold Autopsy room.

"I do hope it isn't another assistant, Abigail." A short, friendly looking old man with small round glasses wearing a white lab coat similar to Abby's came into her view with a smile on his face.

"Thankfully, no, Ducky. I'm never having another assistant ever again. Never ever. But that's not what I wanted to show you," Abby smiled widely and side stepped from in front of Alfie, putting her in Ducky's point of view. "Ducky, meet Alfie, our new team member. Alfie, this is Doctor Mallard - but you'll know him as Ducky."

Alfie padded over and placed herself down in front of the old man, who smiled warmly at her. He leaned over and stretched out his hand, she lifted one of her white paws and placed in on his palm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear girl," Ducky smiled and shook her paw gently. Ducky released her paw and called over his shoulder, "Mr Palmer, could come out and meet the newest member of NCIS?"

"We have a new agent?" Palmer asked as he emerged from the storage container and came to stand beside Ducky.

"Not exactly." Ducky chuckled, as he introduced Palmer to Alfie. He also shook her paw and spoke to her as he would a human being - which in some cases she was.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, Alfie followed Abby to her lab. Where she was deafened by a favourite band of Abby's… she believed they were called Brain Matter, or something along those lines.

Then when Gibbs showed up to check on the pair, Alfie followed him back upstairs. Her tags jangled as she trotted into the area where Gibbs' team worked, all eyes were on her for a few seconds before they went back to work. Her stomach gurgled, reminding her that she hadn't had anything to eat or drink since arriving at the NCIS building.

She sniffed the air slightly, and soon caught the scent of something she recognised - but couldn't picture in her head. Alfie followed the scent and it led her over to Tony's desk, she looked up at his monitor screen and seen he wasn't working at all, on his screen was the game Pac-Man. Her nose twitched and reminded her that she was on a quest for food, she looked at the draws in Tony's desk and seen that the very bottom one was ajar - enough so that she could hook her claws on the open rim and pull it open. On a paper plate were three pieces of Pizza, covered in what she could tell was Pepperoni; sausage… and extra cheese!

Alfie glanced up at Tony to see if he had noticed her, he hadn't… yet. She tilted her muzzle down and grabbed the top slice of Pizza, making sure not to touch the one underneath - all the while her tail was wagging furiously. She lifted her head out of the draw and turned to leave, closing the desk drawer with her tail. Alfie flinched as the draw banged as it closed, she looked back to see Tony staring at her, then at the Pizza in her mouth - her tail started wagging again as she tried to cover up her mistake.

"Hey! My Pizza!" Tony jumped up from his chair and ran at Alfie, who took off like a fired bullet past McGee's desk, Tony right on her tail - literally.

After a good ten or so minutes Tony leapt forward as a last resort and managed to grab her tail, but Alfie had still been running and so pulled him off of his feet. The next time Tony looked up, the white furred head of Alfie was right in his face, nudging his forehead with her cold nose, the Pizza still dangling from her mouth.

"You can keep the Pizza," Tony laughed as he let go of her tail and propped himself up with an elbow and scratched the side of the Sheppard's neck. "You're stronger than you look."

'No kidding.' Alfie thought to herself, mentally grinning. She was a Shape-Shifter, much stronger than a human, but weaker than a Were (such as a Werewolf, or a Werelion.)

Tony picked himself up off of the round and returned to his desk, Alfie noticed that Gibbs wasn't at his desk as she past and lay down beside Tony's own desk, licking her lips as she went to bite the Pizza between her two front paws. When she closed her jaws together, she tasted… nothing. She look down at her Pizza to find that it wasn't there, but a pair of dark brown shoes were standing in front of her. Alfie looked up into the eyes of Gibbs, the Pizza she had managed to swipe off of Tony in his hand.

"Dogs don't eat Pizza, Tony." Gibbs scolded his senior field agent as he dropped the slice of Pizza into the bin and clipped Tony on the back of the head with the palm of his hand.

Alfie's ears drooped as she sat up and watched Gibbs as he sat back down at his desk, she wasn't about to pick the Pizza out of the rubbish bin in front of her, even if she was starving.

"There's nothing else here to feed her, Boss." Tony reminded his boss, who looked up at the younger man before down at said dog.

Alfie stood up and padded over towards Gibbs' desk, curling up in a large ball of white fur in front of it. The silver microchip that had been embedded between her shoulder blades in the scruff of her neck was irritating her, it wasn't causing her any pain - it was the thought of the chip that was preventing her from taking her human in her neck that bothered her.

"I'll buy dog food on the way home then," Gibbs replied without even looking up from the folder sitting on his desk that he had been reading, Alfie stood up on her hind legs with her front paws on his desk and looked at the front of the file - it had 'NCIS' in bold writing in the middle, then beneath it was 'Progress Reports'. Gibbs looked up from the page he had been reading and stared into Alfie's eyes, only now noticing that they were different - one was blue and the other way grey. "Down."

"You are taking her home with you?" Ziva asked the ex-marine, wondering why if Director Vance was going to bring dogs into the Unite that he didn't build a Kennel of some sort to keep them in.

"It looks that way, Ziva." Gibbs turned back to his report as Alfie dropped off of his desk and sat down, looking all around the place to try and find something to do.

Not being able to spot anything to entertain herself with, Alfie lay down in front of Gibbs' desk again and rested her head on her front paws. Her eyelids fluttered as they tried to close and she fought against the sudden wave of fatigue that washed over her, she gave in after soon realising that resistance to the takeover of sleep was futile, and pretty soon everything melted away as she was dragged down through the clouds full of dreams.

"Alfie…" A voice called to her through the darkness, but the sound soon drifted away. "Alfie, wake up."

Alfie startled awake and her head shot up, she felt a pressure between her ears and looked up to see Gibbs crouched beside her, his hand resting on her furry forehead.

"It's time to go home," Gibbs told her as he stood up and grabbed his keys and bag. Alfie looked around to see everyone was gone. Gibbs patted her head as he walked towards the main elevator that would let them out of the building, Alfie trotted after him and slipped through the elevator doors before they shut, she sat down beside his feet and waited patiently. "Let's get dinner first."

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open, Gibbs strode out with Alfie at his heels as he opened his car and through his bag on the passenger seat. Alfie slipped past his legs and jumped into the passenger's side, sitting on the floor as she turned and looked up at Gibbs as he just raised one of his eyebrows before shutting the door with bang that made her flinch. Gibbs quickly started the car and they were soon on their way.

Gibbs called into a shop and bought what she could smell was steak, but just to be sure she stuck her nose in the bag so she could see into it - two steaks. Alfie's mouth watered at the idea of eating one, she licked her lips and lifted her nose out of the bag. They stopped a bit later and Gibbs got out, Alfie grabbed the two plastic handles on the shopping bag between her teeth as Gibbs opened the passenger's side door and she jumped out. Gibbs watched her before grabbing his bag and phone, and locked the car before walking up and opened his front door.

'He doesn't lock his door?' Alfie thought to herself as she trotted after him and he closed the door behind her.

Gibbs had changed clothes and was now sitting in his living room at the small table with his steak and a beer, the other steak - to her joy - had been for Alfie, who was sitting at the table on the floor, her steak lying on a paper plate in front of her.

Alfie's stomach gurgled hungrily for the steak in front of her, but she turned her head and stared at Gibbs - her new boss and, surprisingly, friend. When Director Vance had chosen her from the Kennels she had wanted to hate everyone when she arrived so badly she felt possessed, but she couldn't hate them, she obviously knew that now. They had all been so kind to her, and during her life she hadn't gotten very much of it. In all her years she had never met kinder people than Gibbs and his team, and Abby and Ducky, she hadn't really gotten to know Palmer that much.

Alfie studied Gibbs as he began to eat away at his steak, she felt as if he knew what she was, but he couldn't because she looked like your typical German Sheppard. Although from what she had learned over the day was that Gibbs was good at knowing things others couldn't, even if he didn't, it felt to her like he did. He treated her so… human, it was a big change to how she was usually treated - like a stupid animal who couldn't think for itself.

Gibbs stopped eating to take a swig of beer, and looked over at Alfie, he had noticed her staring at him. He pointed to the steak in front of her and she took a chunk out of it, and by chunk he didn't mean a little mouthful.

Alfie could swallow the steak easily without chewing and her steak was no more within seconds, she licked around her muzzle to clean any juice from the meat off. Gibbs finished a moment later and picked up both plates and his now empty bottle of beer, throwing the whole lot in the bin as he walked into the Kitchen. Alfie followed, sitting down at the doorway as she watched Gibbs lift a normal bowl - as he obviously wasn't prepared for her last minute arrival - out of the cupboard and filled it with water, he set it down on the kitchen floor in front of the sink, Alfie hadn't realised how thirsty she had been until she started lapping up the water.

'Where am I sleeping?' Alfie wondered after she had drank her fill - which had been most of the bowl. She looked up at Gibbs as he dried his hands off on a white tea towel.

Gibbs looked down at her and motioned with his hand for her to follow him as he turned all the lights off on the lower level of his house before stepping up the stairs and walking through the last door on the end of the hall, Alfie right behind him. A light was flicked on and Alfie seen that she was in a simply decorated room with a double bed in the middle of it, she watched as Gibbs placed his boots neatly beside his bedside table and swung his legs onto the bed and covered himself with the bed sheets.

The next time Gibbs looked at her, Alfie gave him her best puppy-dog look. Her eyes wide, her ears bent out to the side slightly and her tail wagging in a way that would have made Abby squeal at how cute she was.

"Hop on." Gibbs invited as he grinned and flicked the light off, lying down and resting his head heavily against the soft pillow.

'Yay.' Alfie thought happily as she jumped up onto the spongy mattress and lay down, curled up in a white ball of fluff with her tail over her nose.

A few minutes into the silence of Gibbs' house, that happiness melted away as the events from the day suddenly landed on her like a grizzly bear. Sure the Director of NCIS had saved her from the Holding Cages - where she had been for months without an adoption, not that she had wanted to be - but now she had a job she had had no choice in the matter of.

'Still,' Alfie thought to herself as she looked over at the sleeping Gibbs. 'It could be worse.'

And it could have been, during those months, Dog Fighters had come in looking for new dogs and had set their eyes on her. But none of them had gotten any further than looking, as most of them had had a Criminal record. Alfie watched Gibbs for a few extra seconds before putting her head back down on the bed covered.

'Besides,' Alfie yawned and started to drift into sleep. 'I'll be making a difference with this job.'


	3. The Raven

**Disclaimer **I don't own any NCIS teams, Gibbs' team, Director Vance, Tobias Fornell, FBI, or any other characters in the Series. I do however own My OC, other character's I bring in, and the idea for the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

**Chapter 3 - The Raven**

Gibbs getting out of his bed had woken Alfie up, the movement of weight lifting off the mattress causing her to fall slightly.

Alfie lay there and listened as the kettle was boiled and soon the smell of fresh coffee wafted into the bedroom, followed closely by Gibbs. He set the mug in his hand on the bedside table and walked into his bathroom, closing the door behind him before she heard the shower being turned on. Alfie stood up and stretched her canine joints, the length of her spine popping as she shook her white fur out.

The aroma of the fresh coffee filled her sensitive nose and before she knew it, she was standing on the bed right beside the bedside table with her snout over the mug. She quietly lapped at the scalding hot drink.

'Wow, this stuff is strong.' Alfie thought as she shook her head before taking another few laps from the mug, then jumped down off of the bed and padded down the stairs, her dog tags jingling wildly.

The house was so quiet, empty. If she didn't know that Gibbs was upstairs, she would have thought the house was abandoned. It was then that a door left slightly ajar caught Alfie's attention, and she nosed it open more with her snout. It lead down into a basement, the smell of wood shavings hung in the air like fresh apples on tree branches. The scent was relaxing, and so she slowly made her way down the stairs into the underground room. She bounced off the last step and sat down on the cold concrete floor, which was when the hull of a boat caught her attention. It was unfinished, obviously, only one side was completely finished - a large gapping hole where the other planks would fit on the other side.

'Interesting,' Alfie thought to herself, of all the places she had been or stayed in, this was the first time she could honestly say that she found a boat in the cellar. She trotted over to the boat and slipped underneath it, the smell of the wood was stronger beneath the source - it almost had a sweet hint to it. The boat was obviously hollow, and big enough for Alfie to stand up straight on her hind legs for all of five seconds - she tried. 'How does he get it out?'

It was one of those questions she knew she wouldn't be able to find the answer to, no matter how much she wanted to know.

Her ears pricked up at the sound of a loud whistle, obviously made with lips and not with a piece of plastic or metal. She slipped out from beneath the boat and trotted up the wooden steps, poking her head out round the door she found Gibbs standing there fully dressed looking around for her.

"Hey, Alfie!" He barked her name, trying to find out where she was.

Alfie let out a little whine as she walked out from behind the door with her head held high, her tail wagging madly behind her as a greeting.

"Come on, work time." Gibbs said after spotting her, he grabbed his keys and bag before walked out the front door. Alfie hadn't noticed Gibbs car the night before, because she'd been tired and not paying attention, but now that she looked at it she noticed is was banana yellow with a black stripe up the middle of the hood and over the roof. close behind him, she jumped onto the floor of the passenger's side again when Gibbs opened the door and threw his bag down in the seat. He was soon in the Driver's side and they were on their way to the NCIS building.

Alfie felt like jumping up onto the seat and sticking her head out the window, just to feel the wind through her fur. But she wouldn't, she wasn't a common dog and so had more control over herself, and she was now an NCIS K-9 Agent. That and she didn't want to accidentally rip the seat with her claws.

Gibbs pulled over and got out, leaving her in the car as he walked into a shop. Alfie recognised the label on the window as a coffee shop, that and the label had 'Starbucks Coffee' on it. She didn't have to wait long on her own before Gibbs was back in the car, and feeling generous as he placed four coffee cups on the Passenger's side seat in a holder. They stopped only once more before the NCIS building, and that was at the front gates - never can be too careful with security.

"We could use a dog like that out here, Agent Gibbs. You wouldn't believe who thinks they can just pass through." One of the Security gate guards commented as he looked down at Alfie, she looked back up at him, she had been making sure the coffee didn't spill with Gibbs' crazy driving.

"Ask the director, Kobe." replied Gibbs before taking his ID card back and driving through into the Car park beneath the building for Agents.

The car was parked and Gibbs got out after killing the engine, opening the passenger's side door to grab is bag and for her. Before he could grab the coffees. Alfie clamped her jaws down on a space at the side and lifted them, being careful as she climbed out of the car and trotted over to the elevator.

"You wanna push the button as well?" Gibbs joked, but started grinning as Alfie stood slightly and hit the call button for the elevator with her paw, "Smart girl." He complimented her.

The elevator arrived quickly and they both piled into the metal box, Gibbs pressed a button and the doors closed with a whoosh and the elevator purred as the gears moved to pull it up. Alfie followed Gibbs as she hadn't the slightest clue where she was going, but recognised the area as soon as she stood between Ziva and Tony's desks, they all looked at her funny. The last thing they expected was a dog to walk in carrying coffee.

"Probie brought Coffee." Tony grinned as he stood from his desk and approached Alfie.

'Probie?' Alfie thought as she dodged Tony and trotted over to Gibbs' desk, setting the coffees beside his computer carefully. 'What the hell's a Probie?'

Ziva and Tim got up as well and approached Gibbs' desk, along with Tony. Gibbs took his coffee first before the other three lifted there's.

"Thanks, Boss." Tony said before taking a mouthful. McGee repeated his Co-worker's words as he took a mouthful as well.

"Thank you, Gibbs." Ziva said more politely to her Boss than the other two.

All three returns to their desks and sipped their coffee, continuing with whatever they'd been doing before Alfie and Gibbs had arrived.

Gibbs literally had just taken the first sip of his coffee when a young and very nervous man scurried into the team's area and handed out a folder to Gibbs.

"The papers of the dog assigned to your unite, sir." He squeaked, swallowing hard as he awaited for the folder to be taken from his hands.

"Don't call me sir." Gibbs told the young guy before taking the folder and setting it down in front of him.

Without answering, the guy nodded his head and darted out of the intimidating area where fully qualified Agents worked.

Taking another sip of his coffee, he carelessly slid the folder into the top drawer of his desk, turning back to his computer before his cell phone rang.

"Gibbs," He stated as he listened to whoever was on the other end. "Right, we'll be there as soon as possible."

He clicked his phone shut and took one last sip of his coffee before dropping it in the bin beside his desk and standing up, taking his gun and badge out of his desk drawer and clipping them onto his belt.

"Gear up." Gibbs told his team, and the three automatically sprang to action. Guns appeared from desks and badges flashed in the artificial light before being hidden beneath jackets.

"Where we heading boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs walked past his desk, he remembered to lift his bag from underneath his desk as we jogged to catch the lift. Alfie already in the lift at his feet.

"Rock Creek Park," Gibbs replied as he pushed the button to go down to the car park. Ziva and Tim slipped through the elevator doors before they closed, dangling from Ziva's hand was Alfie's blue leash. "You three go get the van."

"On it boss." Tony replied as the keys were thrown to him, but Ziva caught them instead.

"It is my turn to drive, if I remember correctly." She justified her action as the metal doors whooshed open and she hastily walked to the large white van with NCIS written in blue across the side, a smile dominating her face.

"Where's Alfie going?" Tim asked as he followed Tony over to the van.

"She's driving with me, the last thing I need is a traumatised dog." Gibbs replied as he opened the passenger's side door for Alfie to jump in before closing it and climbing into the Driver's seat. The car growled to life and they were soon off.

It didn't take long for them to reach the Crime Scene, but Alfie couldn't remember the ride as the warmth of the morning sun had caused her to lull into a light sleep - which she was taken out of when Gibbs got out of his car and slammed his door shut, scaring the life out of her as he let her out as well. The crime scene was obvious, bright yellow Police tape was wrapped around trees and in the shape of a very bizarre looking square, stretching across the running stream going through the very middle of the sealed off area.

People were gathering on either side of river at the tape, whispering and gossiping between themselves.

Tim, Ziva and Tony piled out of the van and went to the back; opening up both doors as they grabbed their black NCIS jackets and caps, as well as a Camera robber gloves, and a grey thing that Alfie couldn't recognise.

"McGee, Witnesses." Gibbs ordered.

"On it boss." was the Agents reply as he trotted over towards the side the side of the river they were currently on.

"Ziva, DiNozzo, Alfie, you're with me." Gibbs grabbed a pair of gloves before stepping under the yellow tape to investigate the body, Tony held the tape up for Ziva and Alfie toddled behind the team, sniffing the air as she smelled something familiar - yet couldn't quite put her paw on it.

The crime scene was very peculiar, and set out almost like a scene from a movie. A sick and twisted fairy-tale movie.

The body was of a young girl, mid-twenties maybe, with short cropped onyx black hair and skin as pale as snow - although that could have been due to the fact that she was dead. She was wearing a wearing a golden yellow summer dress with a short sleeved dark blue cardigan on her shoulders, there were red diamond-shaped markings on the bottom of the cardigan and her hands were clasped on her stomach. Between her two palms was a single red rose, it's steam looked ridged and drooped just the slightest.

"This looks familiar…" Tony said aloud as he studied the scene, trying to remember why this looked so familiar.

"You been to many crime scenes like this one, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked the tall Italian Agent.

"No, but this reminds me of a movie…" He thought as he circled around the body, before clicking his fingers. "I got it, Snow White."

Alfie stopped pushing her nose through leaves to sniff the ground and looked up at Tony, one ear up and one ear down with a look that sort of said 'Are you kidding?'. Although after she approached the body herself she could see the resemblance towards the character, snow white skin, black hair, dead for another reason. Although Alfie doubted that a kiss from a Prince would wake her up.

"Tell McGee to find her mother then." Gibbs told Tony as be slipped on his white rubber gloves.

Tony handed the Camera he had been holding to Ziva as he strode towards McGee, who was being swamped with questions. Alfie trotted after him and gave a loud bark as she stopped beside McGee, silencing everyone as they all took a step back.

"Thanks, Alfie," Tim patted her head as he tried to spot the person he had been speaking to before he had been bombarded with questions. "Did anyone see or hear anything last night?"

As Alfie skimmed her eyes through the crowd, it was as if time slowed down as her eyes fell upon two guys and two girls at the back of the group. They smirked and whispered to one another, and they smelled far different from the humans around them, they had the scents of Shape-Shifters - like herself, but obviously not dogs. The fur of her hackles stood up on end as her snout twisted into a warning snarl, when the four spotted her, three ran away, while the last one stood and sneered.

"Alfie." Tony said her name and patted her side to try and get her to calm down, he looked in the direction she was to see the young boy. His hair was a shade of black so dark it was like a blue almost, his eyes dark green with a snide smirk on his face.

"Don't move." Alfie barked to the guy, only he would be able to understand what she said though, to Tim and Tony and the group of humans it would have literally been just a bark.

"Fat chance." The guy mouthed to her as he darted away, and Alfie gave chase. Tony's finger tips slid across her fur and his fingers closed to slowly to catch her, all he could do was watch her dart after the boy like a wolf on the hunt chasing a deer.

"She might hurt him!" Tim panicked as he watched Alfie disappeared behind the sea of people.

"No she won't." Tony said as he ran after her, he was an NCIS agent and his job was to protect people and solve deaths and Crimes involving Navy Marines. He would be able to keep the white furred Sheppard in his line of view for a bit, and he was currently catching up to her.

Alfie was focused on the boy in front of her, and knowing what Shifters do when they panic, she pushed herself to run faster. She was snapping at the fluttering back of his jacket as she was right behind him, but just as she was about to clamp her teeth into the material, the boy jumped into the air and shifted into a Raven. With wings as black as a midnight sky and talons as sharp as butcher's knives, the Shifter turned tail and slashed at Alfie with his talons, she in turn snapped her jaws at him. She managed to get a hold of his wing and drag him down as his other wing flapped madly, but she didn't go unwounded. He used his sharp beak to latch onto her ear, tearing it as he ripped the side, leaving a triangular-shaped cut in the flesh. Alfie wouldn't give in, and so the Raven Shifter decided to put his claws to good use and scratched her cheek beneath her eye, that was when she threw him on to the ground and released her jaws from around his wing. He sprang up and jumped at her face, his claws raked across the tip of her snout horizontally, and immediately began to bleed.

"Alfie!" She recognised the voice calling her as Tony's. She turned her back to the Shifter to see if she could see him, but she couldn't, even though he was close by.

The Raven cawed a laughter at her, thinking that she should be ashamed as a shifter working as some human's pet.

Alfie turned round and snarled at the Raven, only to find he had shifted back into his human form. He grinned before he gave her a swift kick to the ribs that was too fast for her to dodge, she body scraped against the crunchy forest floor as she was sent flying, only stopping when her back connected with a tree and a stomach lurching crack emitted through the forest. But she was up and sprinting towards the raven boy, not noticing the deep slice down her shoulder that was seeping hot red blood as Tony emerged into her sight to her far left.

"Stop!" He shouted as she leapt at the boy, knocking him over onto his back as she pressed her paws into his chest. She could smell the blood coming from his arm where she'd bitten him when he had been in his animal form.

"What's so funny now?" She snarled and snapped her jaws just centimetres away from his nose, fear was in his eyes as they widened. She barked a laugh only he would be able to hear as she recognised the scent of urine entering the air as the boy wet his jeans. "This is something you're friends might not be understanding about. You're under arrest!"

The blood coming from the wound on her shoulder trickled down her forepaw and left a red circle on the other Shifter's shirt.

"Alfie, down!" Tony snapped, leaping over and pushing her off the shifter, who he could only see as just an ordinary boy.

It was then that Alfie snapped out of her trance, she had been sure that the boy may have had something to do with the murder - she was still undecided. The pain from her wounds came to her attention as she watched the blood slither down the white of her forepaw and onto the ground, it was like watching rain run down a pain of glass while standing on the dry side. And how the blood did flow.

"You're under arresting for fleeing the area of a crime scene with evidence." Alfie was brought out of her thoughts by Tony's voice, she looked up at the Agent to see the boy had his wrists handcuffed behind his back, a wallet or purse was in Tony's hands, and she only just now noticed he was wearing. One had a red smudged palm, it ended up their after Tony had pushed her off of the boy.

"Idiot." Alfie snapped her teeth at the Shifter as she walked - though it more of a limp - past the two, heading back towards the Crime scene. Hoping that Ducky had arrived so that he might be able to help her, or Palmer might be good too.

"Sorry, Alfie." She felt a rubber gloved hand stroke her back as she heard Tony apologise to her, the shifter struggling in his grip.

When they emerged, all eyes were on the three. But they soon diverted their stare to Alfie solely, she was injured and limping, she could see it in a few of their eyes that they really wanted to hug her. So she limped over to McGee, Tony following suit.

"She had a reason, McPanic. This guy lifted the victim's wallet from the crime scene…" Tony lifted the wallet up to his face and looked at the Navy ID card. "Captain Amelia White. Where's Palmer?"

"Why?" Tim asked, scratching something down in a little notebook before looking up at Tony.

"Because he worked as an assistant for a vet or something, and Alfie needs a bit of help. Like, now." He nodded his head towards said Sheppard, and it was only then that McGee noticed that she was injured.

"Jimmy!" McGee called over towards the other NCIS van that hadn't been there long, Ducky was walking towards them already, Jimmy appeared from behind the van. "Jimmy! Alfie needs your help. She's hurt."

Jimmy trotted past Ducky and crouched down beside the white German Sheppard who's fur was beginning to turn red, she was beginning to tremble.

"Doctor, can we fit Alfie into the van as well?" Jimmy asked the M.E. as he approached and looked at her.

"Of course, my boy. Be quick, she'll collapse if she isn't treated soon." Ducky told his medical assistant before turning his attention to the corpse.

"Tony, can you carry her over to the van?" Jimmy asked said Agent.

"Sure, here McBin, look after the trash for me a minute," Tony pushed the Shifter towards Tim before crouching down and lifting Alfie underneath her stomach and neck, holding her against his chest. He followed Jimmy and placed her down gently on the floor of the van. "We'll see you later." Tony said, stroking her soft furry head a few times before disappearing away back to work.

Alfie lay down and set her head on her front paws, her eyesight was blurry and she knew that she would soon black out.

_'And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor, Shall be lifted - nevermore_…' Alfie thought, quoting a poem she had read a few times. As her sight was almost completely gone, she seen shadows of clawed hands appear reaching into the van, stretching their bony fingers towards her. Every went black and not another sound could be heard by her.

* * *

><p>I'll be bringing in a few other dogs from other units of NCIS, and was wondering if anyone would like to make a little guest appearence as a dog? Just fill out the little form below and send it as a review. This won't be for a few chapters, it's an idea I have, anyone interested?<p>

**Name:** (Doesn't have to be very serious, you know? Steele, Scooby, Patch, Bass, etc. Anything but Fluffy or something.)  
><strong>Species:<strong> (Normal animal or Shape-Shifter?)  
><strong>Breed:<strong> (Doesn't have to be a German Sheppard. Husky, Golden Retriever, Beagel, Dalmation, etc. Be creative, anything but little dogs, such as Pomeranians or Chiuauas.)  
><strong>Service:<strong> (NCIS, CBI, FBI, CSI, etc.?)


	4. Writer's Block

**Disclaimer **I don't own any NCIS teams, Gibbs' team, Director Vance, Tobias Fornell, FBI, or any other characters in the Series. I do however own My OC, other character's I bring in, and the idea for the plot.

**Note** I'd like to thank everyone who filled out the little form I had left at the end of the previous chapter; Captainjojo, Valkyrie-chick, BaybeeHannah, Mad Scientist 007, QueenKaitlyn and Fallon The Coyote Pirate.

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

**Chapter 4 **-** Writer's Block**

As the fog began to clear from her mind, Alfie opened her blurry eyes and looked around. The last place she remembered being was in the back of the van Ducky and Palmer use to transport bodies back to the NCIS building - she definitely still wasn't in the back of the thing with the dead Captain.

The feeling of disorientation washed over her like a wave of water, she couldn't recognise her surroundings. Alfie jumped to her paws in a state of panic, only to have her head connect with the underside of a desk with a loud thwack. She yelped in pain and whimpered as a headache began to take shape, it felt as if her brain was… pulsing, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Alfie shook her head to see if she could get rid of the pain, but it didn't work, of course. She sat down beneath the desk and looked down in front of her, there where her head had first been was a stuffed hippo, around it's neck was a short black collar. Alfie stepped closer to it and set one of her paws on it, nothing happened. She stepped on it harder and - scaring the life out of her - it made this realistic farting sound.

'What the hell?' Alfie freaked out, before remembering seeing the stuffed animal belonged in Abby's lab, she had called it, if she remembered correctly - Bert.

Alfie picked up the teddy carefully by the collar between her teeth and stood up again, watching her head as she padded out from beneath the desk and over towards a glass door, which opened with a whoosh as she approached it. It lead into Abby's lab. Alfie headed towards the table in the middle of Abby's equipment, but still seen no sign of the Goth. She stood up with her front paws on top of the table and set the toy down gently onto the metal, Abby loved the thing and so she would feel guilty if she treated it with any disrespect.

Alfie padded around the lab a few times before heading towards the elevator, she pushed the button with her nose and sat in front of the doors patiently. A ding noise was made before the doors slid open and Alfie trotted into the metal box, she hit the button she remembered seeing Gibbs hit with her paw and sat down again as the doors closed and the elevator began moving.

'I don't get enough credit for doing these things.' Alfie thought as she scratched behind her ear with her hind paw. Although it was only pushing buttons, but for a dog to do it was impressive - but she was a human first and dog second, so all these things were easy.

The doors opened with a ding and Alfie walked past whoever wanted to get into the elevator. She turned right and went towards the area she knew she'd find her team, all four of them were there, including Abby who was talking to Gibbs. Alfie sat down at the entrance of the area and waited to see how long it would take them to notice her.

"I tried to find a match, but whoever the killer is has no criminal record whatsoever, and isn't part of the Army or Marines." Abby told Gibbs, who obviously didn't like the information. They didn't have any evidence to find the killer with, and their only option was not a good one. All they could was wait form him or her to kill again and hope they screw up somehow.

"Alfie!" Tony was the first to see her, grinning widely at seeing she was okay.

Alfie barked in reply and wagged her tail.

"How did she get up here? She was in my lab." Abby ran over and hugged the Sheppard tightly.

"Uh, the elevator." Tony laughed as he pointed towards the one that went to Abby's lab.

Alfie bobbed her head in agreement to Tony, trying to tell them she had indeed used the elevator.

"Who's a clever girl?" Abby cooed as she stroked Alfie's back, minding her bandaged shoulder. Alfie barked softly to entertain the Goth. "Yes you are."

When Abby let go of her and stood up, Alfie shook her fur out, straightening it out as she raised her head high.

"I'm gonna turn that wallet inside out, take it apart, scan it, dust it. Do whatever I can without completely destroying it, I'm gonna do it!" Abby told them all positively before turning on her heel and going to her lab.

"Hey," Gibbs said, getting Alfie's attention. "Come 'ere"

Alfie padded over to Gibbs obediently and wagged her tail a little, her ears falling as she sat down in front of the boss, wondering if she was in trouble or not.

Gibbs grabbed her snout softly and tilted her head up until she was looking into his eyes, "Good work catching that witness," Gibbs stroked the side of her muzzle gently with his thumb. "He would have gotten away if you hadn't of ran after him."

Alfie tail started wagging again, proud that chasing after another Shifter had done some good as well. Gibbs patted her on the head before turning to his computer. That was her cue to go away, and she left his personal space to see who else would give her some attention. McGee was typing away at his Computer and Ziva was on the phone, which left only one other person - Tony. He was sitting at his desk working, but Alfie had caught on to the Senior Agents tricks the day before and so decided to go over to him first.

She sat facing his chair and waited for him to turn to her, which he did after a minute.

"Hey you, you gave us quite a scare when you wouldn't wake up," Tony grinned as he scratched behind her ear. He traced the four long scars going across her snout just above her nose, they were like shallow bumps when he ran his thumb across them down to her nose. "Sorry for doubting you. You're a professional Crime dog. You wouldn't do anything without a reason, I should have known that."

Alfie put her paw on Tony's knee, trying to tell him that she forgave him and that it was okay. He scuffed up the fur between her ears playfully before turning back to his computer and 'working'. So Alfie decided to go over and see what McGee was looking at, the Captain's bank and credit card records, phone calls she'd made over the last three months - the usual things while he searched for a link between whoever killed the Captain, and the Captain herself. She looked away from McGee's computer to see if she could find anything to occupy herself with as she waited for a job to do, what looked to be a hardback book behind Gibbs sitting on a shelf caught her eye. Half of it was white, the other red. 'DEEP SIX' it read, and beneath it was Thom E. Gemcity.

'That looks interesting,' Alfie thought as she quietly padded back over to Gibbs' desk and carefully lifted the book off of the shelf between her fangs. Unknown to the four humans working all around her, she was actually a fantastic reader, absolutely loved books. She turned away, making sure to keep the book out of Gibbs' sight and trotted out from behind his desk. No one looked at her as she walked towards the windows and turned left, passing the stairs as she lay down in the space made by the 'U' shaped stairway. She set the book down and opened the front with her nose, carefully using her claws to turn the pages as she read on. 'This is pretty good.'

Alfie was on page forty-eight and so engrossed in the book that she hadn't noticed someone walk up and stop in front of her, she did however notice the hand reaching for the book she was reading. That was when she began growling, and the hand froze. The hand moved closer to the book and was about to make a grab for it when Alfie stood up and snarled angrily at whoever was trying to steal the book from her, she stepped over until she was standing above the book in a defensive stance, daring whoever it was to try and take the book from her now.

It was a guy, and had fallen backwards out of shock from her being so aggressive. He was young with short black hair and innocent (enough) green eyes, he was looking at her terrified. And so he should be. He was wearing a pass that 'NCIS', and beneath it was written 'Probation Agent' in red.

'Newbie tries to steal my book!' Alfie snarled, lowering her head as her hackles raised angrily. 'Not a snowflakes chance in hell!'

To Alfie's surprise, the guy started grinning. It was then that she heard hushed laughter and turned her attention towards the group huddled off to the right hiding at the other side of the bottom of the stairs, watching as their fellow agent tried to take the book she had been enjoying.

"Get the book, Zack." A young woman with dark blonde hair giggled.

"Yeah Z, it's just a dog." one of the guys taunted, grinning childishly.

"Just a dog," the guy, Zack, breathed as he got up on his knees and reached for the book.

The was when Alfie barked and snapped at his hands, he flinched before making a grab for the book. Unfortunately, he managed to snatch it and he closed the book shut with a slap.

"Oh yeah, who's afraid of the big bad dog now?" Zack laughed as he held up his prize.

'That better have been worth it,' Alfie snarled at him. 'Because you just lost my page.'

Alfie jumped forward and barked loudly, snapping her jaws at the guys ankles as he took off. But she was obviously much faster than him, as soon as he turned round the stairs and the group scattered, Alfie jumped at him and threw all her weight into her outstretched paws as Zack fell forwards and she landed on his back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Zack screamed as Alfie grabbed the back of his collar and shook her head from side to side. "Take it back! Take it back!"

'You're afraid of the big bad dog.' Alfie growled as Zack threw the book into the middle of the area where everyone was - or had been - working. But now they were all sitting and watching as their White German Sheppard completely tanked a newbie and almost scared him to the verge of pissing his pants.

"Looks like someone likes your book, McGregor," Tony laughed at McGee as Alfie barked at Zack one more time before trotted over to the book and lying down beside it with her head resting on it. Zack quickly jumped up and scurried away like a frightened mouse. "You just got a new fan."

After a few seconds Alfie picked the book up carefully between her teeth and went over to McGee's desk, she placed the book on the corner and nudged it towards the Author of said book.

"What do you want me to do?" McGee asked her, not catching on to what his furry friend was wanting.

Alfie used her nose to open up the front cover and placed her big white paw on the first blank page at the front of the book, she tapped it a few time before dropping her paw back to the ground.

"What? You want me to sign it?" McGee asked her, finally catching on to what she was trying to tell him. Alfie bobbed her head enthusiastically and McGee grabbed a pen from his desk. "To Alfie, my cutest fan," he read it out as he wrote it. "Thom E. Gemcity."

McGee closed the book over and popped the lid back on the pen a Alfie grabbed the book and lay beside McGee's desk, setting the book on the carpeted floor before resting her head on the front cover.

"I thought I was your cutest fan," Tony said in mock hurt as he arose from his seat and approached Alfie, he reached down and went to slide the book out from beneath her head. He thought he was getting away with it as she hadn't made any noise, until she turned her head and nipped his thumb lightly. He jumped back startled and held his thumb to his chest as if she'd bitten it off. "Boss she nipped me."

"Then leave her book alone, DiNozzo." Gibbs finally spoke, looking towards his Senior Agent as he warned him to leave McGee's book with the white Sheppard.

For the remainder of the day, everyone worked and worked. Gibbs leaving every now and again after getting a call from Abby or Ducky. Tony, McGee and Ziva talked about the case amongst themselves. Alfie was given an Autopsy report at some point to bring down to Abby. She had been greeted with a hug and a scratch behind the ear before heading back up to the others. They broke for lunch and, surprise, surprise; Tony ordered Pizza and they all ate away at it. At some point Gibbs had left his desk and went down to have lunch with Ducky, Alfie took the opportunity to snag a piece of Pizza and managed to eat it without getting caught, hiding quietly under the safety of Gibbs' empty desk.

Soon they were all back to work, Gibbs reappeared and began asking what they'd found. Sadly, they couldn't find any links what so ever between the Captain and anyone that might have wanted to kill her. Alfie was a little messenger between the four, passing folders and sheets to the designated Agent.

"It could have been random?" Ziva suggested as photo's of Captain Amelia White appeared on the plasma screen when Tony started clicking on a small remote.

"If you were going to kill someone at random, would you go through all the trouble of dressing them up?" Gibbs asked her, to which she opened her mouth, but closed it just as quickly and shook her head. "Didn't think so."

Alfie trotted over and nudged Ziva's knee as her idea was shot down, she smiled and quietly thanked the white Sheppard before trying to think of other possible ways they could link a murderer to the murder

"So basically, all we have is a dead body. No leads, no evidence, and no proper witnesses," Gibbs growled in frustration already. He took a deep breath and then looked at his watch. "All of yous go home, get some sleep and maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow."

They all began packing their things, when they all finished, the three agents stared at Alfie before at Gibbs, who hadn't seemed to have noticed the dog.

"Uh, Boss?" Tony asked, when Gibbs looked up at his Senior field Agent, said Agent pointed in Alfie's direction. "What about Alfie?"

"She stayed at my place last night, take it in turns." Gibbs told his team.

"I think I should take her home." Tony and Ziva said at the same time, before looking at each other and then back at Gibbs. That started the argument between the two agents, both saying who was better with animals, who was better equipped to handle a pet.

'I'm not a pet.' Alfie thought as she sat up and looked between everyone. Gibbs whistling loudly, silencing the bickering agents.

"I think we should let Alfie decide." Gibbs threw in, and both Tony and Ziva grinned confidently at one another, both thinking the same thing; 'She's coming home with me.'

What they didn't expect was Alfie to pick up her (technically Gibbs') copy of Deep Six in her mouth and trot around to McGee, who hadn't even volunteered to take her home with him.

"Problem solved," Gibbs smiled as he lifted his bag and walked to the elevator. "See yous later." he called. Tony and Ziva grabbed their gear and darted for the elevator, making it inside before the doors shut.

Tim watched them disappear from his view as he grabbed his bag and looked down at Alfie, who looked up at him with his book between her jaws and almost seemed to… smile.

"Come on, let's go home," Tim sighed as he walked towards the elevator and pushed the call button, Alfie right by his side. "I'll stop at whatever shop I can find open and get you dog food, or something…"

'Great,' Alfie thought sarcastically as the elevator arrived and the doors slid open with a ding. 'I love dog food.'

"You have to keep it down, one of my neighbours hates dogs," McGee told Alfie as they both stepped in and he pushed a button to go down so they could get his car, something dawned on him and Alfie heard him groan. "And now I'm talking to a dog that probably can't even understand me… I'm not getting enough sleep."

Alfie rolled her eyes at the delusional Agent as the elevator door opened and she followed McGee to his car, where she once again managed to sit on the floor of the passenger's side. McGee had tried to get her to sit in the boot, but she wasn't a big fan of trunks since she'd been placed in one the day before and thrown about like a teddy. In the end Alfie won and McGee just got into the Driver's side and drove to his apartment. On the way there though, McGee found a 24hour store and went in and bought a few cans of dog food. That was the last stop before they reached his apartment. McGee got out first, then grabbed his bag while he opened the door for Alfie, he then locked his car and led her to his home. He fiddled about with his keys for a moment before finally opening the door. There were wires going everywhere, and computer bits lying on the countertop, and scrunched up balls of paper with scribbles all over them overflowing from the little black bin beside McGee's main computer - which had three monitors.

'Talk about bringing your work home with you.' Alfie thought to herself as she looked all around the place. She trotted in and McGee closed the door behind him as he walked into his kitchen.

Alfie wanted to keep her new possession safe, so instead of following the Agent into his kitchen she went in search for a place to stash it until later. Eventually after she looked around a bit, she decided to place the book beside a pile of little circuit boards on the counter - that way she would know where it was and be able to see it as well. She then went into the kitchen and watched McGee get a normal breakfast bowl and pour the contents of one of the dog food cans into it, chunks of pale coloured meat covered in little chunks of jelly dropped out and landed into the bowl with a gruesome splat.

"I'm glad I don't have to eat this stuff," Tim said as he turned round to see Alfie watching him, he crouched down and tilted the bowl so that she could see what was inside it. "You hungry? Hu? You want some food?"

Alfie hesitantly stepped slowly towards Tim and the bowl, the smell of the dog food leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"There's a good girl," Tim encouraged as he set the bowl down and filled another one with water, placing it right beside the one with dog food in it. "You eat all that up while I go get changed."

Tim petted Alfie on his way out of the kitchen towards his room where he could change into something more comfortable than his suit.

'That looks horrible,' Alfie confirmed to herself as she dipped her head into the bowl of food and stiffed it, her stomach growled hungrily. 'It's no steak, but it'll have to do.'

And that was the food gone; it was squishy, and soft, and left a weird taste in her mouth - one she didn't particularly like. She tried to wash the flavour away with the water, but it didn't do very much and only flushed her mouth out. When she emerged from the kitchen into the little pain area, she seen Tim glued to his computer going crazy killing people on the screen. Fake guns fired fake bullets, splashing fake blood all over the place.

"Go over a bit, there, yes there." Alfie heard McGee speak, which was when she noticed the earpiece and headset, his fingers clicking the mouse and hitting the keys on the keyboard and using some sort of controller that was plugged into the computer as he went on playing his war game.

Having been quickly bored with the sound of simulated gunfire, Alfie looked around the apartment for something to entertain herself with, that was when she remembered her book. She retrieved it and lay beside McGee's as he continued to play, gunshots echoing all around her head as she read on. Tim hadn't done a very good job in changing the characters' names in his book, seriously, L. J. Tibbs? If that hadn't of been a dead give away then nothing would have, it was a bit obvious.

'Although,' Alfie thought as she flicked over another page. 'I wouldn't have known who wrote the book if Tony hadn't have said anything.'

Tim only played for another hour or two, while Alfie read on and had made it through a little more than a quarter of Deep Six. That was when she watched Tim unplug himself from his computer and go over to a… typewriter? Alfie hadn't seen someone use one of those in a while, twenty or thirty years tops - since everyone did everything on computers and laptops nowadays.

Alfie closed over the book, after folding the corner of the page she was on a bit, before padding over to Tim and sat herself beside the typewriter. She had always loved the sound they made as someone hit a letter, she always had since she had heard a typewriter being used for the first time.

'Mr Tech goes old school?' Alfie looked at him oddly for a second before looking back at the blank piece of paper inserted into the machine. 'A sequel?'

Tim stared at the blank piece of paper, daring an idea to form in his head that he could type down, even just a little one, a little sliver of one even. But nothing happened, no matter how much he wanted an idea to pop out of his imagination, nothing would. That was when his eyes trailed over to the White German Sheppard, who looked back at him with her eyes - her two different coloured eyes. The left one was blue, the right was grey - both pale in colour and unusual for a dog.

Alfie watched as an idea sparked in Tim's eyes as he began to type, he stopped and ripped the page out, putting it through a shredder (that scared the life out of her because she hadn't noticed it) before feeding another blank piece of A4 paper into the machine as he typed madly for a few seconds. Alfie watched as each little inked letter hit the paper, forming words that created sentences that were the building blocks of paragraphs.

Tim sighed gleefully as he leaned backwards and stared proudly at him work, almost a whole page, which was more than what he'd gotten done in weeks. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, the big hand was at four and the little hand was at two.

'Time flies when you're having fun.' Alfie thought to herself as Tim stood up and stretched out his stiff joints. He flicked off his little desk light and made his way towards his bedroom. Right in the middle of the room was a comfy looking double bed, which Tim climbed in to and turned out his bedside table lamp.

"Good night, Alfie." Tim said as his head hit the pillow.

Alfie gave a soft bark in reply as she padded round to the other side of the bed and grabbed a corner of one of the pillows, she dragged it off and went back to the bottom of the bed. She put it down on the ground and lay beside it, resting her head on it as she curled her body into a loose circle. Quickly - quicker than usual - her mind began to fog as sleep started to pull her under into the darkness.


	5. Walking on Glass

**Disclaimer **I don't own any NCIS teams, Gibbs' team, Director Vance, Tobias Fornell, FBI, or any other characters in the Series. I do however own My OC, other character's I bring in, and the idea for the plot.

**Note **I'd like to say thanks to the following people who commented on the previous chapter; Mad Scientist 007, BaybeeHannah16 and ravensrookery.

**Author's Note** I would like to apologise to everyone who is enjoying this story and has been waiting for chapter 5, I know it's long overdue. But my holiday to Florida helped me clear my head.

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

**Chapter Five** - **Walking on Glass**

The next time Alfie was woken up, it wasn't from a gentle movement of weight like Gibbs had done, but instead the rather rude shredding sound of paper being destroyed, over and over again. Alfie lifted her head up off of the pillow and looked onto the bed to where she had last seen Tim to see an empty space where he had slept. She stood up and shook her fur out before padding through the open door of Tim's bedroom to see him sitting at his typewriter once more, typing away for a few minutes before ripping the page out of the machine and slipping it into the shredder sitting beside him, which tore the sheet into thin white ribbons.

Alfie turned back around and looked at the digital clock on Tim's bedside table, '07:38' blinked red brightly through the darkness of the room.

'He's going to make us late.' Alfie thought as she looked at the special agent still clad in his pyjamas. She barked loudly, startling Tim as his eyes flew towards her.

"Shh! You're going to get me in trouble!" Tim whispered, getting up out of his seat as he leaned over her and checked his clock. "We're late!"

Alfie watched in amusement as Tim scrambled about trying to get dressed without kicking or knocking something over, and he had been doing pretty well, that is, until neither of them were looking and McGee stepped heavily onto her tail by accident.

"My tail!" Alfie yelped loudly and instinctively swirled round, clasping her jaws around McGee's ankle. Of course to Tim it had just been a yelp of pain, he wouldn't have been able to understand a word she was saying. Her fangs hadn't even broken the skin, she had let go almost immediately, but that didn't stop Tim from freaking out a bit. He jumped backwards and tripped over a wire lying across the floor, landing on his back with a solid thud as he shouted in pain as a pile of books toppled off of the counter and onto his stomach. It was quite a chaotic scene. Tim sobered up quickly though as his cell phone rang.

"McGee," He answered it quickly, dropping the books onto the floor as he stood up. According to the clock, it was now a quarter to eight. "I know I'm late, tell Gibbs I'll be there in a few minutes," - he paused for and listened to the voice as it talked to him - "Well… um, Alfie made a bit of a mess, yeah, she did it. Books and paper everywhere, I was cleaning up."

'Who's he kidding?' Alfie thought as she growled at the lying Agent who was blaming their lateness on her for a mess she didn't do. 'First you step on my tail, now I'm a mess-maker?'

"Right, bye," McGee snapped his phone shut and slipped it into his pocket as he fixed his tie. He noticed Alfie glaring at him and he crouched down in front of her, his tie momentarily forgotten as he stroked both sides of her head. "Sorry, but you won't get in any trouble for being late, or for making me late. I'll make it up to you later."

'You better.' Alfie grumbled as she followed McGee out of his apartment, after he had finished his tie and grabbed his car keys & bag. She was sitting on the passenger's side floor again as McGee made it to the NCIS building in ten minutes flat.

After a quick check in with Kobe, the nice Security Guard Alfie had met the day before, McGee was parking his car and rushing Alfie before locking his vehicle and leading her to the elevator, to even open the doors Tim had to scan his eye, and then they opened and he hurried inside, Alfie slipped in just as the doors had almost closed fully.

"Gibbs is going to kill me." Tim fiddled with his tie and grabbed his bag - which he'd set at his feet - as the doors opened and scurried into the quad room, everyone else was already there. Well, apart from Gibbs.

'No breakfast, again…' Alfie thought as he stomach gurgled hungrily, which was when she spotted Tony eating some sort of sandwich. It seemed to have a fried egg, bacon, bit of tomato sauce, and sausage. 'Hmm…"

Alfie padded round Tony's desk and sat down beside him, when he didn't look at her she gently scraped his leg with her claws. He looked at her and she gave him the cutest puppy-dog face she could muster.

"Don't do that," Tony groaned, she was too cute for him to deny her. That was when he seen her glancing at his breakfast. "Probie never fed you?" - and Alfie sort of shook her head, to which he raised an eyebrow - "I'll split it a little, okay? I have to eat too," - Tony set the sandwich on the napkin on his desk and took the top piece of toast off, he lifted the bacon and ripped it in two, eating one half and then giving the other bit to Alfie. He lifted the sausage next, it had been cut down the middle and opened out flat, making it easier to tear down the middle. Tony chewed one half and threw the other to Alfie, which she caught. It wasn't much, but it'd have to do - "You might as well have this too."

Alfie took the piece of toast and lay down, she chewed away happily at the toast. Gibbs appeared a few minutes later and looked at Tim.

"Where have you been, McGee?" Gibbs questioned as he sat down at his desk.

"Sorry I'm late boss, you see, A-Alfie made a mess of my apartment and I was trying to clear all the books up, and I lost track of time." Tim tried to explain, basically blaming Alfie for the state he made his apartment into.

"Go on Alfie." Tony praised as he stroked her head and laughed loudly.

"She was fine in my house," Gibbs commented as he sipped his coffee and glanced over at Alfie before at McGee. He was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Gibbs," - he answered, a few seconds past before Gibbs dropped the phone into it's cradle and stood. "Gear up, we've got another dead body."

"Where're we going, Boss?" Tony asked as they all grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs into the Elevator, McGee being the last one to enter instead of Alfie.

"You'll see when we get there, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied, throwing the van keys to him. Tony, Ziva and Tim went to the van while Alfie followed Gibbs to his car, hopping onto the passenger's side floor. They were away to their destination a few seconds later.

The crime scene wasn't that far away and so Gibbs and his team made it there in record time; Tony, Ziva and Tim were already grabbing their gear when Alfie was finally let out of the car.

The crime scene - like the first murder - was marked off with yellow crime tape and surrounded by curious locals and passers by, and it wasn't exactly quiet. Between the blaring police sirens and loudly chattering mob, Alfie couldn't tell which was louder.

The Medical van pulled up a minute or two later, Ducky stepped out from the passenger's side and went to the back to grab his equipment, Palmer got out quickly and followed.

"Congratulations, Mr Palmer. You managed to get us here on time." Ducky smiled as he approached Gibbs and the two dipped under the tape and started on the crime scene, the three other agents got to work quickly.

Alfie didn't really have a clue about to do, she had been given no instructions… and currently no one was watching her. She looked towards the group as they took photographs and sketches of the scene, she seemed to be all but forgotten. This was her chance, she could get away, escape, be free! With one last glance towards the agents, Alfie turned tail and ran. No one paid attention to her as she wavered through the crown of onlookers, none of which tried to stop her. She wasn't exactly hard to miss, she was a large furry white dog running through a crown of darkly dressed people.

"Hey there, where do you think you're going?" Alfie heard someone ask as she was stopped by a strong hand grabbing the back of her collar. She turned her head to see one of the local police officers, he had a smile on his face and spoke to her like she was a child, her ears drooped and her tail fell. She spotted the name on his right breast pocket - Smith. "Come on."

Alfie dug her claws into the ground as Smith turned around and dragged her back to the scene of the crime, her paws were probably dirty now - she couldn't see them because they were covered in leaves that had stuck onto her fur.

"Hey, where'd Alfie go?" She heard Gibbs ask.

"Boss she's right over…" DiNozzo had began to reply, but obviously couldn't see her because she was no longer where they had left her.

"No one was watching her?" Gibbs questioned, and it was at this point that Alfie emerged from behind the medical van and could see everyone. Smith was still dragging her and she was still struggling to get free, they had really put that collar on her well.

"Well, you see-" DiNozzo had started to try and explain.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Smith called, getting the attention of the whole NCIS team, he indicated towards Alfie with his head. "I think I have something that belongs to you."

'So close,' Alfie thought as Gibbs ducked under the yellow tape and made his way towards him. 'So bloody close.'

"I'll take her from here," Gibbs told Smith, he nodded his head before letting go of Alfie's collar and walking away to one of the Police cars. They both watched him leave before Gibbs turned his attention towards the white furred Shepherd sitting it front of him. "Don't ever disappear like that ever again, understand? Or else you'll be punished next time."

'Yes, boss.' Alfie snorted out, but to Gibbs it would have sounded like a sneeze.

"Go sniff about then, you're wasting time!" Gibbs barked and Alfie scurried towards the group of agents.

It was by some sheer coincidence that at that very moment the wind separated the tree tops and let sunlight shine all around the crime scene, hundreds of thousands of tiny glass shards sparkled and glistened - but only one person noticed and watched as Alfie approached them.

"No! Stop!" Tim shouted, but he had fumbled over his words in the panic to make her stop - unfortunately the command had been too late. Alfie tried to stop, but she ended up skidding over the hidden glass pieces, which sliced and bit savagely into the pads of her paws.

Alfie yelped loudly and jolted forward off of her feet, but she had to jump to miss the body. She didn't miss the body completely, her tail skimmed over the victim's golden dress before she landed heavily on her to stop from landing on her injured paws, kicking up a pile of leaves in her wake. Along with the leaves fluttered up a single piece of white paper, it was no bigger than the notepads the NCIS agents were scribbling in. Tony quickly scooped Alfie up into his arms and once again headed over to the Medical van with her, grabbing Palmer on his way. Jimmy examined her paws thoroughly - under Tony's worried gaze - before announcing with great relief that there was no glass embedded in her wounds, they had all been clean cuts.

'They'll be healed by lunch.' Alfie though as she jumped down out of the van after Jimmy had finished bandaging her paws with thick, white gauze.

"Someone went through a lot of trouble dog-proofing the scene." Tony said aloud as he made his way back to the scene of the crime. Alfie trotted along beside him, her tail wagging behind her.

"Do ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked sarcastically as he bent down and gently scraped a handful of the little glass bits up - along with dirt and a leaf or two. "We got an ID yet?"

"Her name is Petty Officer Cindy Midnight," Ziva answered, holding up a black wallet-like thing, which obviously had the woman's ID in it. She handed it over to Gibbs. "It had fallen out of the dress when Alfie hit the ground."

"Time of death?" Gibbs asked the ME as Ducky pulled the Liver probe out from the woman's side.

"According to this, Petty Officer Midnight died at…" Ducky looked at the top of the probe then at his wrist watch. "Sometime between five and seven yesterday morning."

"Thanks, Duck."

"Not a problem Jethro," Ducky smiled and looked up as Palmer returned. "Let's get Petty Officer Midnight into the back of the van, Mr Palmer. Go and fetch the gurney please."

"Right away, doctor." Palmer obeyed with a smile and went to get the gurney to put the Petty Officer's body on.

Alfie trotted ahead of Tony and past Gibbs, who glanced at her every few minutes to see if she would try to make another break for freedom. She was very careful and a little cautious as she stuck her nose through the leaves and into the slightly damp undergrowth, she moved with the silence of a hunter as it stalked it's prey. She could smell something odd, it was like a mixture of petrol and ash and… blood. But there was no blood anywhere around the crime scene, and the aroma of petrol wasn't very strong which meant there was only a little bit of it. The scent grew a little strong as she approached the body, which didn't smell like any of what she was looking for. The Petty Officer smelt of musk, which had been covered heavily with a vanilla scented perfume or something similar.

"Let's get you back to autopsy, my dear." Ducky said before zipping the black body bag shut and Palmer wheeled it over to the back of the ME's van.

Alfie watched until the back doors were slammed shut and Ducky climbed into the driver's side, Palmer had forgotten to put the examiner's bag into the back of the van, after which he jumped into the Passenger's side and the van drove off back to the NCIS head quarters. Alfie put her nose back to the ground and stepped forward over the place where the Petty Officer had lay only moments ago, and to the other side, where a single piece of white paper lay blankly - which either meant there was something written on the other side, or it was just blank. Alfie walked around and sat down with the paper in front of her and she looked over at the NCIS agents huddled in a small group, Gibbs seemed to be doing most of the talking. Alfie barked once to see who would look around. They didn't even flinch.

'So that's how they want to play?' Alfie grinned, or did the dog equivalent of a grin. She started barking, getting louder and louder with every one.

"Alfie! Alfie, shut up." Gibbs barked, to which Alfie finished with a very loud and quite chilling howl - it was more like a howl you'd hear in the middle of the night coming out of the dark, not from a domesticated dog. The agents could feel the sound going right through them, vibrating in their bones as if they were hollow.

"What is it Lassie? Is Timmy stuck down the well again?" Tony joked as he walked over to Alfie and crouched down in front of her, she didn't look amused. "What is it?"

Alfie sat still for a moment, not amused at all with Tony's Lassie joke, and so he was surprised when she suddenly jumped forward and head butted him in the chest - causing him to unbalance and fall backwards.

"Hey!" When Tony looked up at her she was back in her previous sitting spot, and he watched as she looked down at her paws. He followed her gaze and finally spotted the piece of paper. He reached over and picked it up, reading the other side of it. "Boss, I found something!" - Alfie stood up and growled at Tony, baring her fangs a little - "Alfie found it! Alfie found something!"

"Good girl, Alfie." Ziva smiled as she walked over and stroked her head approvingly, smirking down at Tony before he scrambled to his feet and glared down at Ziva.

"It isn't funny, Ziva." Tony remarked, stretching her name out like he knew annoyed her.

Gibbs walked over and took the paper from Tony's hand, "Dear NCIS," he began to read. "It was midnight and she was late, happy hunting," - his eyes shifted around the paper before he glanced at the very bottom - "PS. Say hello to Alfie for me…"

"What?" Tony, Ziva and Tim said in union, all equally as confused as each other.

"Our murderer knows Alfie," Gibbs cleared up for them as he looked away from the note and down at the white furred Shepherd. "Which means he's been watching us at the Crime Scenes."

"Yeah, along with a hundred other people," Tony spoke without thinking, Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head and he flinched a bit. "Sorry, boss."

"Have we everything bagged and tagged?" Gibbs asked as he flipped his notebook shut.

"All in the van, boss." Tony informed grey-haired man.

"Witness reports, photos, and sketches?" Gibbs continued as he pulled a bag out of his pocket and slipped the note in before sealing the top.

"All written, snapped and drawn." Tony assured, smiling proudly and took the evidence bag Gibbs held out for him.

"Let's get back then." Gibbs told his team as he headed to his slick black work car, he opened the passenger's side door and looked back at Alfie, who padded quickly to the car and jumped in - the door was slammed shut seconds later. Gibbs fell into the driver's seat and started the engine, he looked down at Alfie before sitting the gas peddle and driving off, the white NCIS was right behind them.

'I'm getting tired of sitting on the floor…' Alfie sighed and set her head on the seat and glanced up at the window. 'He never said I couldn't sit up.'

Alfie lifted her head and looked at Gibbs, who was focused on the road. She stood up and jumped onto the seat, she sat down and looked over at Gibbs - he was looking at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly, but never said anything and just turned his eyes back to the road. Alfie's head snapped to the right as the window down, she glanced at Gibbs, but he never seemed to have moved his hands away from the steering wheel.

'Success.' Alfie grinned as she stuck her head out the window and the breeze ruffled her fur, after a moment she stuck her tongue out and it lolled wildly. She saw Gibbs glance over at her and the smile grew across his face. She seen there was a red light ahead and closed her mouth, bracing herself for Gibbs hitting the brakes. They came to a slow stop, and the NCIS van pulled up on Alfie's side. Alfie stood up on the seat and leaned out the window a bit more, barking as her tail wagged.

"Hey there Alfie, finally on the seat then?" Tony smiled as he and Ziva looked down to her from up in the van.

Alfie was shocked when a large dark grey Great Dane with bright blue eyes appeared from behind the van and went to her side of the and stood up on it's hind legs and stuck it's head through the window, forcing Alfie to sit back. It's ears were pointed and bent forward, there was a bluish grey streak across it's muzzle.

"Alfie!" the Great Dane barked happily, it's voice was male and a white collar hung around his neck. Of course to humans it was just a bark.

"Pilate!" Alfie yelped as recognised the great big dog. That was when she remembered that there was a pack of dog shifters near by, she had been apart of the pack before she had been scooped up by a dog rescue service - that had been months ago. "How's Teaspoon? And Moss? How's the little pup I found? Is he alright?"

"They're all fine, don't worry. And we named him Sonic, you should see him run." Pilate smiled.

"That's good, that's really good." Alfie sighed. She had rescued a little grey Husky pup from a gang of feral cats, they hadn't stood a chance against her. She didn't know if he was a shifter or just a normal dog, but she couldn't see why someone would abandon a perfectly healthy Husky pup.

"What happened to you?" Pilate asked again, his tail was wagging madly behind him.

"I was picked up by dog rescue people, and then I got adopted by these guys." Alfie explained to the Great Dane.

"Who are these guys?" Pilate questioned, glancing over at Gibbs and then over his shoulder at Tony and Ziva in the van.

"NCIS agents, they solve murders. I'm helping until I can get this chip out of my neck," Alfie continued as she stood up and forced Pilate's head out of the window and looked down at him. "Then I'm out of here and I'll come back and help the pack get them out."

"Okay." Pilate agreed as he stepped back from the side of the car.

"Get off the road, by the way. You're going to get ran over." Alfie warned, and Pilate nodded his head before running back the way he came and disappearing behind the NCIS van.

It was good timing as well, because the red light suddenly flashed an orange amber and Gibbs hit the gas peddle and they shot forward. The NCIS van moved in behind the black car. Within a few minutes - and after an ID check at the front gates - they were back at NCIS head quarters.

Tony parked the van and Tim emerged from the back with his bag hanging off his shoulders and a large white translucent box that looked made out of plastic, it was about half-way full of little bags and such. Tony and Ziva got out with their bags on their backs. Alfie jumped out of the open window before Gibbs closed it and got out himself, locking the car as he swung his own bag over his shoulder.

Alfie hit the elevator button with her nose and was the first in as the shiny grey doors slid open, the four agents were right behind her and Gibbs pushed their floor button. Thankfully the elevator didn't have any annoying music that would get stuck in your head and drive you mad, just the sound of the conveyer belt pulling the elevator up to it's designated destination.

The doors slid open and Alfie bounded out of the elevator and into the quad room, where there was of course no one.

'I'm starving…' Alfie thought before her stomach made a loud - almost painful - gurgling sound. That was when she began sniffing the air.

"McGee, get that down to Abby." Gibbs instructed as he gestured towards the box in his hands.

"Yes boss." McGee complied and dropped his bag at his desk before disappearing into the elevator that would take him down to Abby's lab.

Alfie had decided to start at Tony's desk and sniffed up the drawers before down them again, she could smell something in the bottom drawer - but it was closed the whole way and she couldn't manage to open it with her claws. She slinked over to McGee's desk next and had a sniff.

'Figures,' she thought as she rolled her eyes. 'He doesn't keep food in his desk.'

Her next target was Ziva's desk, but Alfie found nothing either. And she didn't even want to try Gibbs' desk because she already knew their wouldn't be anything for her to eat.

"I'm going for a Chocolate break." Tony announced as he dropped his bag and stuck his hand into his pocket and rustled around for change as he walked off.

'He wouldn't give me chocolate… maybe I can steal some…' Alfie thought as she sneaked out from beneath Ziva's desk and followed the Italian quietly, she couldn't go very fast though because if she did then her tags would jingle and alert the agent of her presence. She seen Tony go round a corner, when she glanced round she seen there were vending machines. Alfie lay down on her stomach at the corner and watched to see what would happen.

"Who needs money when you know all the tricks," Tony spoke to himself as he grinned. He reached up and smacked the top right hand corner of the chocolate bar machine, and surprisingly a chocolate bar in the middle unwound with the cork-screw design holding thing and dropped down into the bottom of the machine. Tony reached in and grabbed the chocolate bar. "Tony, fifty-nine. Machine, zero. Another dollar saved."

Alfie watched and sighed in relief as Tony walked in the other direction before padding over and looking up at the machine, how was she meant to hit up there? That was when she noticed the tables and chairs.

'Ah, ha,' Alfie smirked as she grabbed a leg between her teeth and dragged it over to the machine. She jumped on top of it and stood on her hind legs with her front paws on the machine, she hit the corner - nothing happened. She hit it a little harder, nothing happened. She hit it harder, and this time a chocolate bar fell down. 'Success.'

Alfie jumps down and pushes the chair back over to the table before going to collect her prize, she used her paw to open the flap and stuck her head in carefully. She grabbed the chocolate bar between her teeth and pulled her head out with ease and removed her paw, causing the flap to swing down shut. She went and lay underneath one of the tables and got to work striping the wrapper with her teeth, it didn't take long before the chocolate was bare and Alfie could feel her mouth watering as she held the bar between her front paws and took a bite out of it.

'Uh… It's even better than I remembered,' Alfie groaned as the chocolate melted in her mouth before she swallowed it, she scoffed the rest and picked the wrapper up with her teeth and walked back to the quad room. She was careful not to let anyone see what she had before she dropped it into the bin beside Tony's desk.

"Gibbs," the grey haired man said as he answered the phone on his desk. "I'll be down now… what? Alright, I'll bring her down too."

Gibbs hung up the phone and typed something on his computer before getting up and tucking his chair in.

"Come on." Gibbs motioned to Alfie as he walked over to the elevator that led down to Abby's lab. The doors slid shut and they began their descent.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, I love hearing what yous think of my story. Until Chapter six.<strong>


	6. Small Surprise

**Disclaimer **I don't own any NCIS teams, Gibbs' team, Director Vance, Tobias Fornell, FBI, or any other characters in the Series. I do however own My OC, other character's I bring in, and the idea for the plot.

**Author's Note **I'd like to say thanks to the following people who commented on the previous chapter; MarisaC, Mad Scientist 007 and BaybeeHannah16. Thanks you guys for being wonderful supporters, and I'd like to apologise for this very late update - forgive me please.

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

**Chapter Six - Small Surprise**

Alfie followed Gibbs out of the elevator as the doors slid open and into Abby's music-less lab, she was right by her Boss' side. It was odd for Abby's lab to be so quiet as usually ear-numbing heavy metal screaming around the place, it may have helped her work, but it gave Alfie a serious migraine.

"What you got for me, Abbs?" Gibbs called after not being able to see the Goth, sipping his coffee calmly.

Abby popped up from behind her computer and her grin widened as she looked at Gibbs then down at Alfie, she seemed to stroke something at her feet before walking round and typing on her computer.

"You are going to love me for this," Abby grinned as she brought up two pictures of two different fingerprints. "But, here's the thing. There's good news, and then there's bad news."

"What's the good news?" Gibbs set his coffee on the table behind him and stared at the screen.

"Well, the good news is that I found two different fingerprints the letter you found," Abby clicked a few things on the screen before two files appeared on the plasma screen on the wall, on the left was a brown haired man wearing a Navy uniform and on the right was a white haired woman dressed in a Police Uniform. "Say hello to Chief Petty Officer Leo Mane, and Detective Inspector Alfie Giles."

"What's the bad news then?" Gibbs asked, they had two possible suspects.

"Chief Petty Officer Mane went missing from Sacramento last year, they found his car, his blood, and all of his credit cards; the only thing they didn't find was his body. He has no family," Abby clicked on the woman's profile and enlarged it. She was in her late twenties, appeared to have blue eyes, and pure white hair - although it didn't look dyed or bleached. "Detective Inspector Giles has a missing person's report filed from London by her squad, she's been missing since December."

Alfie trotted over to the TV and stood up on her hind legs to get a closer look at the photo of the woman, balancing herself by putting her front paws on the metal table against the wall. Abby had enlarged the woman's photo, and that was when Alfie noticed the woman's eyes. They weren't both blue, only one was blue… the other was grey.

'That's me…' Alfie realised. She knew that she was Shifter, of course, but she had forgotten what her human form looked like. 'And I'm a murder suspect.'

"Do they have anything in common?" Gibbs questioned, trying to find a link between the American Chief Petty Officer and the British Detective Inspector.

"Besides the fact they're both missing, no," Abby replied. "He liked birds, she preferred dogs. He drove a car, she had a motorbike. And their social lives are the complete opposites."

"So you've got nothing." Gibbs said bluntly and took a gulp of his coffee and got his phone out. "McGee, I want you to find everything you can on a Chief Petty Officer Leo Mane and a Detective Inspector Alfie Giles. They're both missing person's cases."

'What I wouldn't give to be back home…' Alfie sighed to herself and dropped to the floor as she imagined finding herself away back to England. Her train of thought was lost when a little ball of black fur wearing an aluminous green coat came barrelling towards her. The little black puppy squeaked in happiness as it ran at her, and skidded across the floor when it tried to stop as Alfie sidestepped the attack.

"What the hell is that?" Gibbs pointed towards the bundle of black fur. It wasn't said in a nasty way, but he did want to know why there was a puppy in the lab.

"I would like you to meet Pilate, the German Shepherd puppy I volunteered to look after." Abby informed her boss.

Abby looked away from the pair as she felt something bite her tail, to see the pup - Pilate - with the end of her tail in his mouth. His own little tail was wagging furiously in glee.

"I think he likes Alfie," Abby clasped her hands together as she watched the NCIS K-9 stare at the pup behind her. Alfie took a few strides forward, and Pilate trotted after her with her tail still in his mouth. "Awe, that's so adorable."

Gibbs left Abby's lab and went to the elevator, Alfie followed, but stopped before she left the lab and looked at Pilate - who hadn't let go of her tail. She turned and lifted the pup by the scruff of his neck and dropped him at Abby's feet before going to the elevator, but Pilate ran and grabbed the end of her tail again.

"You can take him with you, but look after him Alfie!" Abby called with a smile as Alfie walked into the elevator, Gibbs had held the doors for her. Pilate was less than half the size of Alfie.

Alfie slipped out of the elevator first and strolled into the quad room, Pilate right behind her using her tail as a guide.

"Awe, Alfie got a little mini-me." Tony laughed as he spotted the pup behind Alfie.

"McGee, what have you found?" Gibbs said as he went to his desk.

"Chief Petty Officer Leonard Felix Mane had volunteered to speak at a school to tell teenagers about the Navy, but a school hadn't been picked for him to visit yet. He was an only child, he has no relatives left and he had been staying with a friend the week before he disappeared." Tim told his boss as a photo of Leo Mane appeared on the TV screen beside Gibbs desk.

"Detective Inspector Alfie Shepherd Giles," Tony clicked a button on a little back remote and a photo of Alfie Giles appeared on the screen. "Has a twin brother and three younger siblings she shared a house with, parents died when she was in high school. She had been investigating a potential murderer in Birmingham at the time of her disappearance, a Mr Spencer Argent's house."

"Spencer Argent was born in Miami, he used to be a Captain and on his way to a promotion when he was dishonourably discharged from the US Army a few years ago. He moved to Birmingham last year, but then moved to Connecticut in January," Ziva said as she took the remote off of Tony and clicked a button, bringing up the Driver's licence of a one 'Spencer Garfield Argent', he had dark brown hair and steely grey eyes. "He is married and has no children, his wife's name is Ruby Argent."

"Boss, Spencer Argent and his Wife moved to Europe a week after Chief Petty Officer Mane went missing. They moved back to the US in January, a month after Detective Inspector Giles went missing," Tim told the team as he might had found their first suspects, as they had nothing at the moment besides the two missing officers. "Maybe they had something to do with their disappearances."

'Argent…' Alfie thought as she stared at the man, he seemed very familiar, she had definitely met him before. But she couldn't concentrate because of a certain black furred bundle of fur running around her paws, Pilate had left her tail when she'd stopped walking. He dropped to the floor on his back in a submissive pose when Alfie had snapped her jaws at him and growled warningly, he whimpered a little and crawled slowly towards her on his stomach before licking her chin. She lifted her head high so he couldn't reach and Pilate slowly went back to trotting around her in circles.

"What does Argent do now?" Gibbs asked no one in particular.

"He is currently working as an On-Call janitor." McGee replied as he typed away at the keyboard on his desk, it was a miracle the thing wasn't broken.

"DNA of two people who have been missing for months wind up on a Navy Officer's body, one from the USA and the other from the UK. So either a) they're the murders, or b) their DNA is being planted at the scene." Tony concluded, coming up with his own ideas. Alfie looked away from the television towards the NCIS agent, her snout pulled back into a snarl as she bared her fangs and her hackles raised.

'I didn't kill anybody!' Alfie snarled as she took slow, threatening steps towards the young Italian agent, her ears flat against her head. Tony froze at the sound and carefully backed up as Alfie approached him, her eyes set on him.

Tony squealed in fright as Alfie lunged for him and dropped the folder he ha been holding in his hand as he lifted his arms up to protect his face, he braced himself for the impact - but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Alfie struggling against the hold Gibbs had on the back of her collar, which was the only thing stopping Alfie's pearly white teeth from sinking into his flesh.

'You are very lucky!' Alfie growled angrily at Tony as she struggled lightly against Gibbs, if she tried to get out of Gibbs' grip, she could in a heartbeat - but she didn't want to look supernaturally powerful for a mere dog, and so let Gibbs hold her back.

"What did you do, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked as he tightened his grip on the brown leather dog collar.

"I don't know," Tony confessed as honestly as he could, he crouched down and quickly scooped up the papers & file he'd dropped into an unorganised pile and held it tightly to his chest. "I just said maybe Chief petty Officer Mane and Detective Inspector Giles might have committed the murders-"

Alfie snapped her fangs and snarled angrily at Tony, cutting off whatever he had been about to say. Pilate was frightened and confused, and had no idea what to do so cowered in front of McGee's desk.

"Stop saying that DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped, and Tony shut his mouth. Alfie calmed down slowly and stopped pulling against Gibbs grip, but continued to growl quietly.

"I wonder what set her off?" Tim pondered aloud over the mayhem that had unfolded before him.

"She did not seem to react until Tony mentioned Detective Inspector Giles." Ziva commented, and the three men realised she was right.

Gibbs very slowly uncurled his fingers from around the brown leather collar, and Alfie stayed stiffly standing beside him, her hackles were still slightly raised though. To everyone's relief - mainly Tony's - Alfie snorted, deciding he wasn't worth attacking and went over to the frightened Pilate. She licked the top of his head to try and calm him before she lay down on her side, Pilate yipped in glee as he curled up against her ribcage and opened his little mouth in a wide yawn. Alfie placed her head on the ground against Pilate's little aluminous coat that covered his fur, he buried his head into Alfie's neck, effectively hiding his face as he breathed in Alfie's scent. The two of them stayed like that for a good hour and a bit as the NCIS agents brainstormed, trying to think of links between Chief Petty Officer Mane, Detective Inspector Giles and ex-Captain Argent. But so far, nada. They were no closer to finding the murderer than they had been yesterday, but at least they had two main suspects. Spencer Argent had no relationships whatsoever with the dead Captain White and Petty Officer Midnight, nor did he have any with Chief Petty Officer Mane - the only one he had the slightest connection to was Detective Inspector Giles, and that wasn't any good unless they could find her, even though she was a lot closer than they thought…

"What are the chances of them still being alive after all these months?" Tony questioned as he was staring at the picture of Alfie Giles, there was something about her eyes that looked awfully familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

The team worked for half an hour trying to figure out what the denominator was between the two dead officers and the two missing ones, after which Gibbs let his team go for a half hour lunch break, he made sure they would bring food back for Alfie and Pilate though before they left. Alfie had tried to let sleep overcome her, but she was too tense as the gears in her head worked overtime to analyse what she'd leaned today. She partially knew how she'd gone missing, and where she'd gone missing, and roughly when - but what was eating at her was the questions she didn't know; why had she been taken? What had happened that she couldn't remember? How had she ended up in America? Her skull was swimming with unanswered questions, and it was becoming frustrating.

Fifteen minutes after they'd left, Tony, Ziva and Tim returned to sit at their desks and enjoy their lunch. Ziva had gotten a chicken salad and a bottle of water, Tim had gotten a roast beef sandwich and a cup of coffee, Tony of course had went and bought a small pizza with a soft drink. Gibbs waited until they had started eating before going out to get himself something to appease the soft hungry growls of his own stomach, that and he'd finished his coffee. Tony had finished his lunch first and so opened the packet of chicken bits they'd bought from a shop on their way back, Alfie's nose twitched as the aroma of the cooked fowl reached it, making her stomach respond with a hungry grown. It had been so loud that it woke Pilate from the nap he'd been having curled against Alfie, he yawned tiredly as she slowly got to her paws and headed over to Tony, which was were she could smell the chicken coming from. He froze instinctively when she sat down in front of him, but she didn't show any signs of attack, far to focused on the chicken he had.

"You hungry?" Tony asked as he picked up a piece of the white meat and gingerly held it out to her.

'Hungry? I'm so hungry I'd eat you.' Alfie replied in her head with a light laugh before taking the chicken gently from Tony, she felt guilty for scaring him like that. He really hadn't done anything wrong, just doing his job. He had been suggesting ideas, not facts, and she had definitely overreacted. She swallowed the piece of chicken whole without chewing and waited for the next piece patiently, which Tony held out to her.

"Here you go, little guy." Tony said as he gave a small piece to Pilate who after eating it seemed to lose interest and went to lie where Alfie once had, the floor was still warm from her body heat.

Alfie sat a bit closer to Tony, practically sitting on his feet as she guzzled down every bit of chicken he held out to her.

"That's it, there's no more." Tony showed her the empty container as he dropped it into the bin beside his desk, along with his own rubbish.

'I'm still hungry,' Alfie thought as she left Tony to lie back down beside Pilate, who immediately pushed his little body as far into her white fur as he possibly could. 'But it'll have to do until later.'

With a sigh, Alfie set her head back down against the carpeted floor and curled her body loosely around Pilate's much smaller one. She wanted so badly to be able to just nod off to sleep like the little puppy pressed into her side could, but like most things, it was never that easy. She flitted in and out of consciousness, stuck in a light sleep - which meant she could hear everything happening, but wasn't really paying attention as she tried to block them out. Alfie had just been drifting into a deep sleep before Gibbs' phone rang loudly, startling her awake with a jump.

"Ducky's found something." Gibbs informed his team as he took a sip of his coffee before getting up from his desk, leaving the cup behind.

'When did he get back?' Alfie wondered as she carefully managed to stand up without disturbing the Shepherd pup and trotted after Gibbs. 'Must have been when I was sleeping.'

Gibbs had heard the tags on Alfie's collar clink together as she followed him, and he held the door open until she'd stepped in. They rode the elevator down to autopsy in silence, although Gibbs reached down and patted her head before the silver doors opened and they both entered autopsy.

Alfie stared at the cold, lifeless bodies lying out in the open on the grey metal tables. Albeit there were only two cadavers, the chilly silence that clung to the air like bats from a roof had her on edge, her fur was definitely standing on end.

"What you got for me, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he sauntered over to the Medical Examiner.

"Well, at first I wasn't sure what they were, but both the Captain and Petty Officer have an area of skin missing." Ducky told the silver-haired man as he waved Gibbs over and pointed to a part of the Petty Officer's calf muscle on her left leg, an oval-like shape had been delicately sliced out of the skin. Ducky then pointed to the Captain's right side between her ribcage and her hip, were a jagged rectangle had been hacked out.

"Another biter?" Gibbs thought aloud, though it was a question to the ME.

"I thought so at first, but I doubt it," Ducky replied as he indicated to the shapes of the two cuts. "They're not deep enough to have taken something beneath the skin. I suspect some form of mark was removed, such as a birthmark, or maybe a scar, or-"

"A tattoo." Gibbs finished for him.

"Yes, but I can't be absolutely sure." Ducky made sure Gibbs heard him as he took off his white gloves and threw them into a waste bin.

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs replied as he went straight to the elevator, Alfie right on his heels. He quickly made his way into the quad room, Alfie glanced over to where she'd left Pilate to see he was still asleep. "We need to go talk to the Captain and Petty Officer's families. See if they had any tattoos or birthmarks."

"Why, boss?" Tim asked, he knew they needed to talk to the families soon, but why about tattoos?

"Because Ducky found patches of skin missing from the Captain and Petty Officer's bodies," Gibbs replied as he checked something on his computer. "DiNozzo, David, you two go talk to the families tomorrow."

"On it boss." Tony confirmed and Ziva nodded her head.

"What about me boss?" Tim asked.

"You're going to be working with Abby, I want the two of you to find everything you can on Mane, Giles and Argent. Every parking ticket, every broken bone, I want to know all about their families," Gibbs informed the agent sitting behind his desk still, Tony and Ziva were quietly putting away their things. "We need to know everything about these three people, missing or not, I don't care. The longer they're left free the more people that might die."

Alfie growled quietly, not wanting to wake up Pilate. But Gibbs gave her a look that immediately shut her up, there was something in his eyes that chilled her to the bones, even more so than the autopsy room had. She padded over and lay down against Tim's desk, Pilate scooted over and snuggled into her ribs.

"Night Boss." Tony called as he and Ziva went to the elevator that would take them to their cars, Tim quickly packed up his things and ran after the two, leaving Gibbs alone at his desk with Alfie and Pilate.

Alfie hadn't the foggiest clue about what time it was, but assumed it was late as when she looked out the windows it was dark outside. She nudged Pilate awake softly with her snout and waited until he had his eyes open before standing up, she looked at Gibbs for a few seconds before leading Pilate over to the elevator that would take the pair down to Abby's lab. They padded in and Alfie pressed the button, Pilate trotted around the place and bolted out straight into Abby's lab when the doors had opened again.

"Ready to go?" Abby asked the puppy as she lifted him up into a hug, she smiled widely at Alfie as she walked into the Goth's lab. "You're staying with me tonight. Tony and Ziva had really wanted you to, but I said it would be good for Pilate."

Alfie sat on the ground next to the metal table in the middle of the room and watched as Abby set Pilate onto the floor and went to get sorted, she took off her white lab coat and replaced it with a black knee length jacket. She grabbed a black and red bag, as well as an umbrella like thing, Alfie wasn't really sure what it was - she also lifted a red leash.

"Come on." Abby said to the pair as she clipped the lead onto the dark green collar around Pilate's neck, this was when they got back into the elevator. Abby lead the two towards an old-fashioned red and black car, she put her bag on the floor of the passenger's side and she told Alfie it was alright for her to sit on the seat, which was where Pilate curled up between her paws on their way to Abby's house.

'Looks normal.' Alfie thought to herself as they pulled up outside Abby's house.

Abby let the two out of the car and, after she had unlocked the door, entered the house. It was definitely different on the inside, Alfie thought it looked like something pulled straight out of her nightmares. The walls were black, the ceilings were black, the doors were black & red, the floors were dark mahogany brown, posters covered everything - posters of bands like 'Bring Me The Horizon', and 'The Blackout', and a band called Brain Matter.

'I wonder why they're called Brain Matter?' Alfie thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen carefully, black and red tiles lined the walls.

"This is a friend of mine's band, they're called Brain Matter." Abby told the two Shepherd's as she placed a CD into her CD/Radio player sitting on top of the fridge, music blared out instantly, screaming so loud and untranslatable that Alfie almost collapsed then and there onto the kitchen floor.

'They're called Brain Matter because that's what'll be dripping out of your busted eardrums,' Alfie whined to herself as her head began to pound. 'Your brain matter.'

Abby lifted to dark beige dog bowls out from underneath the sink - one had PILATE written on it while the other was blank - and filled them with canned dog food as well as dog mix, Pilate was given half a tin and three handfuls of food mix, Alfie was given a full tin as well as three handfuls of food mix. She could honestly say it tasted much better than what Tim had given her the evening before, but it still looked disgusting and she wondered again how normal dogs could eat the stuff.

'Tony's sandwich tasted better.' Alfie concluded as she licked around her mouth once she was done and scratched the side of her neck with her back paw.

"Are yous finished?" Abby asked as she entered the kitchen dressed in a white nightdress, when she saw they were finished she led them into what Alfie assumed was her bedroom - apart from the fact there was a coffin against the wall!

'Holy shit!' Alfie yelped in surprise at the black wooden box - she had never been a religious person, or a very ordinary person herself, but she never met anyone who slept in a coffin before, unless they were dead…

The walls of the room were black, and more posters covered the paint, the floor of the room was also covered in a soft red carpet.

"Good night, Alfie." Abby said to the Shepherd as she took Pilate's coat off of him before lifting him into her arms and climbing into the coffin, Alfie seen her pull a blanket over the top of her. See watched a pale hand reach out over the top and turn the bedside lamp off.

'Good night, Abby.' Alfie replied silently, she felt a little uneasy but knew she was safe in Abby's house and so lay down and stretched out alongside the coffin - which she was about a foot and a half shorter than. The red carpet was comfortable, Alfie noticed as she rested her head against it and closed her eyes, like the nights before she had no trouble falling into the land of Nod.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Chapter Six is finally up! Hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**Don't be afraid to review, I love reading reviews from you all about what yous think!**


	7. Oh Boy

**Disclaimer **I don't own any NCIS teams, Gibbs' team, Director Vance, Tobias Fornell, FBI, or any other characters in the Series. I do however own My OC, other character's I bring in, and the idea for the plot.

**Author's Note **I'd like to say thanks to the following people who commented on the previous chapter; lsaeire, sharna and my favourite reviewer, Mad Scientist 007 - who always writes those reviews that I love to read. Thank.

I know i'm very late with this update, but forgive me, please. I have other things to do involving school that take priority.

**Shout Out **This is a new thing I'm going to start doing, because I love you guys. A shout out to my readers from my home Country, the United Kingdom!

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

**Chapter Seven - Oh Boy**

"_Alfie, get up, you're my ride to Uni!" A young male voice shouted after banging on a door solidly four times, rudely awakening the white haired young woman lying in her bed._

"_I'm coming now, Jonah!" Alfie shouted back through a yawn as she crawled out of bed unwillingly, it was her day off, after all. She grabbed her favourite jeans and slipped them on before buckling the green belt, she lifted a neon green jumper and pulled it on over her head, she spotted a pair of grey & light blue rubber-soled sandals with two Velcro straps across the arch and ankle area. She looked down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes thoughtfully before she stepped into the sandals and strapped them closed._

"_I need a ride to work!" a female voice shouted up the stairs this time._

"_What did you do to your car?" Alfie yelled back after opening her bedroom door, before she left her room though she grabbed her mobile phone and Driver's licence, and her police badge of course - just in case she was called in, it didn't matter whether it was her day off or not, if they needed extra hands and they rung her, she'd have to go. She ran her hand through her white hair as she descended down the staircase, trying to get rid of her bed-head hairstyle._

"_It was clamped!" the female voice shouted again._

"_I'm not deaf, Riley," Alfie told her younger sister as she entered the kitchen, there were four people already occupying the area, two guys and a girl - all of whom she was related to. The eldest guy had pitch black hair and held a striking resemblance to Alfie, the reason being they were twins. The second eldest girl had dusty brown hair with blonde streaks and powder blue eyes, Sonny. The other girl had light chocolate brown hair and blue eyes, Riley - the second youngest. The last guy was the youngest of the five of them with dark blonde hair and blue eyes, Jonah._

"_Morning, Alfie." her twin brother grinned as he kissed her on the cheek and handed her over a glass of milk, he had eyes like Alfie's; except his left eye was grey and his right eye was blue, the opposite to what Alfie's eyes were._

"_Good morning, Griffin," Alfie sighed as she drank half of the glass of milk before placing it into the fridge to finish later, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she headed for the front door and opened it, grabbing her car keys on her way. "If yous want a ride, yous better hurry up."_

"_Could I get a ride too?" Sonny asked her older sister. Sonny was a crime scene investigator, she worked alongside her sister sometimes, but was usually stuck in the lab at the station analysing DNA matches. "I know it's your day off, but I still have to work."_

"_Oh course I will, don't be daft," Alfie smiled at her younger sister. "Go grab your stuff."_

_Alfie listened as her younger siblings scrambled to get their belongings together before heading out the door to Alfie's car, an azure blue 2008 Dodge Avenger. She waited at the door as she heard her brother coming, appearing from the kitchen with a twenty pound note in his hand._

"_We need eggs and milk. Oh, and lift a packet of potato bread while you're at it," Griffin asked his twin as he stared down at her, he was only about an inch taller that she was. "Thanks."_

"_Will do," Alfie assured as she pocketed the money and pecked her brother on the cheek before heading over to the car, she didn't need to ask - he wanted a dozen eggs and two containers of milk. Sonny was sitting in the passenger's side seat, Riley was sitting behind the driver's seat and sitting beside her was Jonah, who was sitting with his arms crossed. "Be back as soon as I can."_

_Griffin waved goodbye as Alfie climbed into the car, she set her badge and phone onto the dashboard before she started the engine, she peeled away from the and drove out of his view._

"_So, who's getting dropped off first?" Alfie asked as she put her foot down gently onto the brake-peddle as they approached a red light, she glanced at the clock on the built in radio - 07:27._

"_I am, I need to sort the classroom out for this sub teacher covering for Mrs Stokes while she's out on maternity leave." Riley informed her older sister._

"_Turn the radio up, I love this song." Jonah told his eldest sister from behind her as a quiet song began to play, it became more recognisable once it had been turned up. A song by the band R.E.M began playing ' Losing my Religion.' Alfie didn't remove her hands from the wheel because Sonny turned it up instead._

"_Ooh life, it's bigger. It's bigger than you and you are not me, the lengths that I will go to, the distance in your eyes," Alfie sang along to the first few lines of the song, she would admit that it was one of her favourites - and she didn't have that bad of a voice either. "Oh no I've said too much… I've said enough."_

"_That's me in the corner, that's me in the spot… light, losing my religion." Jonah sang the next gleefully with a smile on his face._

"_Trying to keep up with you, and I don't know if I can do it," Sonny joined in next as she sat back. "Ooh no, I've said too much, I haven't said enough_,"

_Riley sat behind Sonny and didn't join in with her siblings, but that didn't stop Alfie, Sonny and Jonah from singing to it. When Alfie pulled up outside the primary school her sister worked in, Riley pecked Alfie on the cheek before quickly leaping out of the car and running into the school._

"_I need to finish an essay on abnormal behaviour in early adult hood and signs to look out for, and there's a textbook in the library that would really help me," Jonah informed his sister, it was only a quarter to eight in the morning - according to the clock on the dashboard. "This is the last chance I'll have before Christmas."_

"_Do yous want anything from the shop? Griffin asked me to pick up a few things." Alfie explained to her younger siblings._

"_Diet Coke, if you have enough." Sonny answered, and Alfie nodded her head with a smile._

"_Ravioli," Jonah replied after a few seconds of thinking. "Not like Tesco's own brand, Heinz Ravioli."_

"_I have done this before you know," Alfie laughed at her little brother. "I know what kind you like."_

"_I just thought I'd remind you…" Jonah replied as he turned away from her and crossed his arms, feeling a little embarrassed._

"_Aw, don't huff. For all you know this is the last time you'll see me," Alfie joked and smiled at her younger brother lovingly through the rear view mirror before turning her eyes back to the road. "And then what would you do?"_

"_Call for a taxi, you're my ride home." was Jonah's reply._

"_That's fine, I'll remember that." Alfie said, a look of mock hurt on her face as she drove into the grounds of the University, she waved at the guard at the front gates - a pleasant old American guy by the name of Bernard, who smiled and waved her on in._

"_You know I love you really?" Jonah said with his blue puppy-dog eyes as she pulled up alongside the front steps._

"_Get out of my car, you overgrown puppy." Alfie rolled her eyes playfully as Jonah leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before he climbed out of the car and grabbed his messenger bag, he turned and stood leaning against the open car door._

"_I might need to stay behind a little late to get that book from the library, could you pick me up around five-ish?" Jonah asked his eldest sister as he hung off the door._

"_Is that code for half six-ish?" Alfie raised her eyebrow at her brother, who nodded sheepishly. "I'll see you at six then."_

"_And don't be late." Jonah warned as he slammed the door shut and trotted up the stone steps to the very front of the University._

_Alfie watched her brother as he disappeared through the revolving doors before pulling away from the bottom step and, after waving goodbye to Bernard, heading towards the police station to drop her other sister off._

"_Thanks." Sonny pecked her sister on the cheek before getting out and walking into the station._

_Alfie watched her until she walked through the front doors, then went on her way to a small local Tesco. It didn't take her long to find the eggs and milk, or the diet coke for Sonny, or the ravioli for Jonah. As soon as she plopped down behind the wheel of her car and set the shopping bag on the passenger's side seat, her mobile began singing the song 'Exterminate, Regenerate' - a song by her favourite band Chameleon Circuit, a tribute group that sang songs about Doctor Who - she quickly answered it after seeing the caller ID read 'Station'._

"_Detective Inspector Giles speaking." Alfie spoke down the phone, she usually had no clue who was on the other end. She put it on loudspeaker and set it on the dashboard before she started the engine and reversed out of the parking space her car had temporarily inhabited._

"_Detective, good morning. It's PC Cawl, we just got a report of a possible murder," Cawl said while he sounded like he was reading off of a piece of paper. As he was talking, Alfie pulled out of the Tesco parking lot. "But the phone call came from a rather paranoid neighbour, we're not sure whether or not to send CSI over."_

"_What's the address?" Alfie asked curiously as she turned around a corner and stopped at a pair of red lights._

"_That's why Sergeant Grizzly told me to phone you, Detective, the address is twenty-seven Ravenburrow Avenue," Cawl recited the address to her, Alfie lived at Ravenburrow Strand - about nine or ten streets away with her twin brother and younger siblings. "The house belongs to a Ruby Argent."_

"_Ah, okay, no problem, I'll go check it out now," Alfie informed the young officer as she started moving again, the Sergeant knew what she was and he had faith in her skills, even though she was of a higher rank than him. "I'll phone if there's anything out of the ordinary, or to give it the all-clear."_

"_Rodger that, Detective." Cawl confirmed before he hung up._

"_That's just fantastic." Alfie sighed as she phoned her brother from the house phone and put the call on loudspeaker, she was still driving. It wasn't that she hated her job, she loved it in fact, but she'd been looking forward to her day off all week._

"_You have reached the Giles residence, please state the nature of your call and I'll see what I can do." Griffin answered the phone cheerfully, he obviously never checked the caller ID again._

"_Griff, it's Alfie," she informed her brother. "I just got a call in, the shopping's going to be a little late."_

"_That's fine, go save the neighbours," Griffin sighed, but assured his sister, on the other end of the phone he started putting away a frying pan and half a packet of bacon. "I would like the food back at some stage though."_

"_Go and have a bowl of cereal or something," Alfie laughed as she glanced at the passing signs that had street names written on them. "I'll be home within the hour."_

"_Be careful, Al." Griffin warned his sister, he didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. He knew it was a part of her job to be in the line of fire, but that didn't mean he liked it. He was just a chef, after all._

"_Always. Bye" Alfie smiled enthusiastically as she hung up on her brother and pulled up along the curb opposite twenty-seven Ravenburrow Avenue, there was a dark forest green 1981 Delorean sitting in the driveway of the abandoned looking house. She picked her phone up and called Cawl back._

"_Hello?" He answered unsurely._

"_Detective Inspector Giles here, I need a licence plate checked," Alfie commanded the Police Constable. "Echo, Victor, 11. Charlie, Yankee, November."_

"_Rodger that, Detective, I'll phone back when I have the information." Cawl confirmed before hanging up, it should only take him a minute or two to dig up the licence plate registration._

_Alfie only realised how hungry she was when her stomach gave a gurgled sound, reminding her she'd walked out of the house with only half a glass of milk in her belly. She reached into the bag sitting in the passenger's side seat and lifted out a tin of Heinz Spaghetti Bolognese, she popped open the glove compartment and lifted out a packet of white plastic forks - they'd been there since her friend's thirtieth birthday party four months ago. She ripped the bag open with her teeth and lifted one out before throwing the bag haphazardly back into the compartment and closing the drawer, it clicked as it locked. The lid of the tin peeled off with a metallic slicing sound, she eagerly dug into the tin of Spaghetti and moaned happily at the taste. She was half way through the tin when her phone rang, she stabbed the fork into the spaghetti so that it stood pointed upwards as she used her now free hand to answer the phone._

"_Detective, the car belongs to an ex-Captain Spencer Argent from America. According to our files, Spencer Argent and Ruby Argent are married." Cawl relayed the information to her._

"_Thanks, Cawl." Alfie replied and snapped the phone shut, she'd have to praise him to his commanding officer for being so helpful. She set the tin down between her seat and the passenger's side seat before she slid her glock 17 pistol out from beneath her seat, she climbed out of the car and placed the gun carefully down the back of her jeans so it was resting against her lower back, she fixed her neon green jumper so that it was covering it. She put her phone and keys into her pocket and strolled leisurely towards the house, her sandals were almost soundless as she crossed the road. _

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Alfie stepped onto the patio and knocked solidly on the front door three times, she waited and watched for any signs of life, but there were none. She let another minute pass by before she knocked a little harder on the plastic frame, again, three times._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_That was when she heard the creaking of a wooden floorboard, she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye and flinched just in time to miss a shiny bullet, which exploded as it collided with the brick wall. But she never had time to dodge the butt of the gun as it struck her harshly across the temple, her vision blacked-out before her body had collapsed on the wooden patio._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

*S*I*L*V*E*R*C*H*I*P*

Alfie woke up startled as screaming rang in her ears, her heart thrashed about widely within her chest until she realised it was the 'singing' Abby liked. She looked down at the red carpet she was lying on before at the black furred puppy that had curled up into her side, she stared at Pilate for a moment before she stood up - causing the pup to tumble onto his back - and padded stiffly into the kitchen, her joints were loosening the more she moved about. She sighed sadly, she had been dreaming of the last day she'd been human, the last day she'd seen her family, the last day she'd been home…

"Good morning!" Abby greeted cheerfully as she turned the music down, turning it into just low background sound. She set the bowl Alfie had used the afternoon before full of what looked like dried dog food, with little white bones and small reddish-brown chunks. Abby stroked Alfie as she made her way out of the kitchen, probably to get Pilate.

Alfie sniffed the food after she'd walked over to it before spotting the small black bin beside the sink, she glanced from the bin down to her paws, which were still bandaged, and then remembered she still had the dressing on her shoulder. The bandages around her four paws were easy to get off and quickly dumped into the bin, the one on her shoulder took a bit longer, but she was eventually able to reach it and deposited it in the bin just as Abby walked back into the kitchen with Pilate in her arms. She set the pup down and he waddled over to Alfie's bowl of food filled to the rim with dry mix, he sniffed it before crunching a few pieces.

"Ah, ah, Pilate. That's Alfie's bowl." Abby scolded the puppy lightly as she lifted him away and set him down near another bowl of food she'd set down, puppy food. Abby left Alfie and Pilate in the kitchen as she went to get dressed, another stereo was turned on with a different heavy metal group screaming about death.

Alfie sniffed the food in the bowl again before she slowly started munching on it, and she decided it didn't actually taste that bad, the problem was when Pilate waddled over and started eating out of her bowl. Well, it wasn't that much of a problem, hardly even an annoyance. Pilate wouldn't be coming into work with them today, which Abby had informed her by shouting into the kitchen.

It didn't take long for Abby to get dressed and before long they were in her red and black car on their way to NCIS, they checked in with a new guy - named Edgar - at the front gates and then Abby parked the car.

Alfie, not feeling like wait for Abby to collect her things, jumped through the window that the forensic scientist had rolled down for her before they'd began their relatively short journey to work.

As they walked through the quad room, the only agent there was Gibbs, he was sitting at his desk with a fresh cup of Starbucks coffee. Abby gave a bright smile and waved to the team leader as the forensic scientist and K9 agent made their way to the elevator that would bring them down to Abby's lab, where a heavy metal CD was turned on and the forensic replaced her black and red jacket for her white lab coat.

Alfie sat in front of the glass fridges containing many chilled and colourful chemicals as she watched Abby type on the two different keyboards, switching from one to the other when she had finished. Alfie was stupefied at the speed the Goth's fingers were flying across the keys, and the numerous windows that disappeared from the computer screens as fast as they'd appeared.

The white clock hanging on the wall had the big hand at the five and the little hand between the seven and the eight. For a full hour and a half Alfie managed to sit there and watch Abby type before she finally got bored, she used her paw to hit the button that opened the elevator doors and she headed upstairs to the quad room. As she walked in Gibbs wasn't sitting at his desk but Tim and Ziva had arrived, she was waiting for Tony to show up so they could go and talk to the families of Captain White and Petty Officer Midnight.

'Morning.' Alfie greeted Ziva with a bark as she padded over to the only female agent on the team, of course she couldn't understand Alfie, but the shape shifter tried to communicate the message a different way. By letting her tongue loll out of her open mouth and making her tail wag happily before she stopped beside her and sat down.

"Good morning to you too," Ziva confirmed as she patted Alfie between her ears. "You are very cute."

"Why thank you." Tony took the compliment as he appeared and dropped his bag beside his desk heavily before sitting on his chair with a grin on his face.

"Do not get comfortable, we are leaving soon." Ziva informed her partner as she turned away from Alfie and turned on her computer.

"Where to?" Tony asked, obviously forgetting where they were going.

"To speak to the families of the Captain and Petty Officer." Ziva reminded him.

"And you'll be leaving now." Gibbs announced as he appeared with a fresh coffee and threw the keys up, Tony (using his height) caught them.

"My turn to drive." Tony smiled down at the shorter NCIS agent before they grabbed their gear and headed towards the elevator that lead down to the car park.

"And bring Alfie with you!" Gibbs shouted after them.

Alfie trotted after them and Tony scratched the spots behind her ears and under her collar, which made her tilt her head sideways as he continued to scratch her fur. He stopped though as the elevator doors slid open and they stepped in.

"Who first?" Tony asked Ziva as he reached over and pressed the button that would take them down to the car park, the doors slid closed and they began to move downwards.

"The Petty Officer, she is furthest away, and then we can visit the Captain's family on our way back." Ziva decided as the metals doors opened and they made their way over to the car. Tony was behind the wheel, Ziva in the passenger's side, which left Alfie the back seats to stretch out on.

It didn't actually take that long to reach Petty Officer Midnight's house, four different models of car were squashed into the driveway; a sleek dark blue SSC Ultimate Aero, a silver 2006 Chevrolet Camaro, a classic black 1967 Chevrolet Impala and a dark scarlet 2002 Saturn L-Series L200.

Tony parked the car in front of the house, just before he reached the driver and killed the engine before climbing out and opening the back car door - to let Alfie out and to get his bag, he reached over and grabbed Ziva's as well. When Ziva stepped out of the car Tony threw the bag over the car to her, she caught it with ease before they started walking up to the front door. Ziva was the one to knock on the door as Alfie stood between the two NCIS agents.

A woman with dark blonde hair wearing a black dress answered the door, she was dabbing at her eyes with a pale blue tissue.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked as she wiped away her runny nose.

"Ma'am, we're with NCIS. I'm special Agent DiNozzo, this is my partner special Agent David," Tony introduced them. Alfie gently grabbed the side of his trousers and tugged on them, reminding him of her. "And this is our special canine agent, Alfie."

"What do you want? I already told the police everything." She demanded, her voice going gentle near the end.

"Well, we're going to need you to tell us some things you might have told them, miss… ?" Tony trailed off, waiting for her to finish.

"Willow Hudson, I'm Cindy's mother," Willow introduced herself as she led them into the living room, where a dark very light brown haired man and a younger dark blonde haired guy were sitting. "This is Cindy's father, Lewis. And our son, Arthur."

"I'm a lawyer, so don't be trying anything funny or I'll sue your asses for everything they're worth." Arthur threatened as he stood up and skulked away into the kitchen out of sight.

"We just need to know a few things and then we'll be out of your hair." Tony assured Lewis and Willow as he took a seat where Arthur had been sitting, Ziva took the seat beside him as Alfie sat down beside her leg."Did Cindy have any birthmarks?" asked Ziva as her eyes shifted from the father to the mother.

"No… no I don't think so, what does that have to do with her… her m-murder?" Willow choked out as she wiped more tears away with the tissue.

"Her killer removed a piece of skin from her body, and we believe it may have been a birthmark or a tattoo of some kind." Tony replied.

"She had a tattoo," Willow remembered, to which Lewis didn't seem very amused in the least. "Yes, she showed it to me. It was on the back of her leg."

"What was it? An animal? Initials? Deceased pet's name?" questioned Tony as he leaned forward so that his elbows pressed into his thighs.

"It was a name of a boy she met years ago, his name had been Griffin." Willow replied as she recalled the name.

Alfie's ears pricked up at that name, but surely it wasn't her brother, 'He's not the only one in the world called Griffin.'

"Right, now just one last thing," Tony promised. "Did she by any chance know a Leo Mane?"

"No, I knew all of her friends." Willow informed them as she shook her head.

"How about Spencer Argent?" Ziva asked.

"Is that not the Captain that was dishonourably discharged a few years back?" Lewis raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What does he have to do with it?"

"We're just following up leads, Sir," Tony tried to calm the man down. "So she didn't know him?"

"No. definitely not." Lewis frowned as he answered.

"What about an Alfie Giles?" Tony finally asked, and Alfie's ears fell nervously.

"Never heard that name before," Willow denied. "Although Giles was the surname of the boy who lived here over the summer years and years ago, it was for some exchange program they were doing at their colleges. Griffin Giles his name was, and from England too."

'Oh boy.' Alfie swallowed hard as this investigation had suddenly just taken a turn for the worst.

"He talked about his sister a lot, she was called Alfie. Is she the same person you're looking for?" Lewis questioned curiously.

"We believe so." Ziva confirmed as she stood up, Tony followed and they walked to the door.

It took a moment for Alfie to stand up and walk out of the house after the agents, she felt numb as she recognised the looks on Tony and Ziva's faces. They had a new suspect, her twin brother.

Their next stop was Captain White's house, and the driveway was empty, apart from an awkwardly placed bike halfway up. The same questions were asked as before, and the Captain had had a tattoo of a blooming rose on her side. But neither the Captain or her family had ever heard the names Spencer Argent, Leo Mane or Alfie Giles before.

On their way back to NCIS, Tony made a call to Gibbs and told him about Griffin Giles. Gibbs to Tim to do a search on the English man as Tony pulled up into the parking lot beneath NCIS. Tony hung up on Gibbs when they made their way to the elevator and went up to their floor, where Alfie rushed out and over to Tim's desk, to see what he was doing. She was practically jumping up into his lap to have a good look at his computer monitor, which was when he pushed her away.

"You're getting in the way, go on." Tim shoved her away and she stood nervously between Gibbs and Ziva's desk staring at the large TV as it searched for her brother. Every fur on her body was on end as her tail was curled in between her legs slightly.

After a few minutes, Tim narrowed down the signal of Griffin's phone signal to America, which then honed in to Washington, D.C.

'No, oh please no.' Alfie begged to herself in her head.

"Found him boss, he's in town for a charity cooking competition." Tim replied as the phone signal was traced to some hotel, Alfie wasn't paying attention to that, she was too busy thinking about her brother being in the line of fire!

"Phone him and tell him to get here," Gibbs ordered the tech geek. "And put the call on loud speaker.

"Yes sir." Tim complied as he phoned Griffin's mobile phone and put the call on loud speaker. The phone ringed a few times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" an English guy answered, it was Alfie's brother all right, but his voice didn't have the cheery ring to it that she remembered the last time she'd heard it.

"Hello, this is Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS, I'm calling about your sister." Gibbs spoke loud and clear.

"You've found my sister!" Griffin's voice lost it's defeat immediately and sounded hopeful.

"No, but we've got a reason to believe she's in Washington somewhere," Gibbs informed the Brit. "We need you to come to the Navy Yard, do you know where that is?"

"I'm on my way!" Griffin practically shouted down the line as he hung up.

"Well… that was easy enough," Tony grinned as he sat down at his desk, Ziva did the same. "Now all we do is wait."

And wait they did, for twenty minutes they watched Griffin's phone signal get to the navy yard at a ridiculous speed. Gibbs phoned down and told one of the guards to bring him up. The elevator doors dinged as they slid open and in walked a guy with messy black hair wearing a dark blue jacket and washed out blue jeans, his blue eyes lit up as his eyes fell on Alfie. This was the point where he couldn't hold it in and he began to cry.

"Alfie!" He sobbed as the white German Shepherd ran to the guy and jumped into his arms, he caught her easily and held her tightly to him before his knees gave in beneath him and he fell to the floor clutching the dog. "Oh my God."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you!" Alfie whimpered out, and of course her twin brother could understand her as he was a shape shifter also.

"You've been missing for months! I looked everywhere for you when you never came home." Griffin wept into the fur on Alfie's neck.

"How do you know our dog, Mr Giles?" Gibbs asked as politely as Gibbs usually did to possible murderers.

"Your dog?" was Griffin's reaction instead of the desired answer. The raven black haired guy wiped his eyes as he glanced up at the head NCIS agent then down at his sister.

"I was kidnapped, that day I never came home, I was kidnapped and woke up in a kennel in American. I was there for months, the longest months of my entire life," Alfie told her brother as she looked up into his eyes, the colours were same, but in the opposite eyes. "I couldn't change back into my human form, they stuck me in this body with a chip in my neck."

"Yes, our dog. She's part of the new Canine unit set up here," Gibbs told the raven haired guy still holding the teams dog. "How can you be so sure that's your dog?""Well, um…" Griffin glanced at Gibbs again, then down towards Alfie, an idea came into his head and he looked up again. "How many white German Shepherds in the world have to different coloured eyes?"

"He has a point, boss." Tim agreed after a moment of silence, he had made the journey up from Abby's lab to check something on his computer when Griffin had appeared in the quad room.

"No one asked you, Probie." Tony snapped, and Tim flinched at the bite to his words. Even though he'd been frightened, head-butted and nearly mauled by the Shepherd, he had taken a liking to the mad animal.

"You need to take the chip out of my neck," Alfie told her brother. "Get it out and I can change back."

Griffin looked unsure for a moment, and then glanced up at Gibbs with a look that set the NCIS agent on edge and ready to jump into action. With a move so fast the agents barely had time to act, Griffin had ripped the scruff between Alfie's shoulders and tried to look for the chip keeping his sister the way she was.

Within the blink of an eye, Gibbs had tore Alfie out of Griffin's arms and Tony had grabbed the guy, pulling him to his feet before handcuffing him.

"You're under arrest for harming a federal dog." Tony announced as he jolted Griffin roughly and pushed him past the elevator that lead down to Abby's lab, leading him to an interrogation room.

"No! Griffin!" Alfie howled after her brother, but she was being held back by Gibbs, who thought she was trying to attack him.

"It's okay, he won't hurt you again, you're safe." Gibbs slowly released his grip on her collar and, after petting her on the head, followed Tony.

'Oh boy.' Alfie thought worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been working as fast as I could for the past two days on this. I really wanted to update it soon.<strong>

**So yous know what to do, review!**


	8. Two of a Kind

**Disclaimer **I don't own any NCIS teams, Gibbs' team, Director Vance, Tobias Fornell, FBI, or any other characters in the Series. I do however own My OC, other character's I bring in, and the idea for the plot.

**Author's Note **I'd like to say thanks to the following people who commented on the previous chapter; DS2010, ElleJTriX, UnForGettable323 (sorry, no turning human yet, but close) and who's reviews I always look forward to reading - Mad Scientist 007.

**Shout Out **to Canada - where I hope to live some day

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

**Chapter 8 - Two of a kind**

Gibbs was not happy.

Like his boss had ordered him to do, Tony dragged Griffin forcefully out of the quad room and away from their injured dog, down a hallway and into one of the interrogation rooms. Tony lugged Griffin about like a rag doll, then threw him none-to-gently into the seat facing the two-way mirror in the interrogation room, they were going to let him stew in their for a few hours, just to let him squirm.

Ziva wasn't amused either, and took Alfie out of Gibbs' hands and brought the white furred shifter over to her desk to sit. The white Shepherd sat as stiff as a plank of wood, head turned and eyes trained in the direction Tony had taken her brother - whom she hadn't seen for what felt like centuries and wouldn't be able to get to because they probably wouldn't let her into the interrogation room with him.

Alfie knew that if she could cry, there would be two round patches on the carpet from her tears. But she knew that nothing would happen to Griffin, because thankfully he didn't have anything to do with the murders, Alfie could feel it in her bones - it was a twin thing. She watched as Tony returned and slid behind his desk, landing heavily onto his chair. Gibbs had not returned to his desk, or hadn't returned yet anyway.

"What was he trying to do?" Tony wondered aloud, his fingers curled into loose fists on top of his desk.

"It seemed like he was trying to do something to the back of her neck." Ziva replied as she lifted out a packet of moisturising wipes from the bottom drawer of her desk and pulled one out, she leaned down and gently scrubbing the blood out of Alfie's white fur. The dried blood temporarily turned into a pink circle, but Ziva made sure to get rid of the colour, leaving Alfie's fur white once again. The NCIS agent separated the white fur on the back of her neck, searching for the wound, but found to her surprise there wasn't one. Ziva ran her fingertip over the area where their should have been a cut, her finger ran over a bump, it was just beneath the surface of the skin. A microchip.

The phone beside the computer on Gibbs' desk began to ring, and like he had been summoned, the silver-haired NCIS agent appeared and picked it up swiftly.

"Gibbs," he answered professionally, and kept quiet as he listened. If the way Gibbs' jaw clenched was anything to go on, it wasn't good news. "We're on our way, Director."

"Don't tell me, another body's just been found, and it's weird." Tony guessed as the team grabbed their gear, and followed their boss.

"Nope," Gibbs disagreed with his senior agent. "They found two bodies."

Alfie hadn't moved from her spot next to Ziva's desk, not since she'd sat down. She didn't know what to do - she knew she had to get her brother out of this, which meant that she would need to find a way to get the chip out of her neck, and fast.

"Alfie!" Gibbs shouted, and said person/animal stiffly stood up and gloomily made her way into the elevator, her tail swayed limply as she moved and her head hung low.

Before long, they were all in their designated cars and following Gibbs. Alfie sat on the floor of the passenger's side, not feeling like sitting up on the seat that she'd found out she could sit on without being shouted at. The people she'd become friendly with and attached to were holding her brother captive. He was alone, confused, and probably a little scared.

This was the point when Alfie began to feel angry, a deep seething anger that bubbled and festered into something horrible, rage. She was angry at the people who took her away from her home and family, angry at the silver chip lodged in her neck, and now, angry at the people who'd been treating her well because of the way her brother was being treated.

Gibbs felt a subtle change in the car, it was his gut telling him something was wrong, and he had a suspicion he knew where it was coming from. He took his eyes away from the road for a second and looked down at the white Shepherd, he could tell she clearly wasn't moping any more, but he did notice that her hackles were raised and her ears had fallen backwards. Gibbs could remember watching a documentary series a few years ago about wild dogs on the streets of America, and he recognised the look of an angry animal. A hurt (not physically, but emotionally) and angry animal - those were the most dangerous types.

The crime scene was in a wooded area and was marked off with yellow police tape again, but there was only maybe a dozen or two curious onlookers - one out of the crowd possibly being the killer.

The pattern so far had been single, female kills, the bodies showing up every other day. But this scene was wrong, there were two bodies. Neither were on the ground, suspended in the air from branches by ropes wrapped around their necks.

One was a young man, the other a young woman. Both had lightly tanned skin and coffee brown hair, they held a striking resemblance towards each other. The young man was dressed in rags, blue trousers ripped at the ankles with a dirty white shirt and a dark blue over-shirt missing the sleeves, his hair looked filthy and needed a good brush. The young woman was dressed in a dirty white and blue dress, her long hair was in two plats. They both looked as if they'd been pulled out of fairy-tale, looking like they belonged in a year centuries beforehand.

Gibbs parked the car and climbed out carefully, he was beginning to worry about Alfie, although he probably didn't show it.

Beneath the two swinging bodies was a flock of blackbirds, and the odd magpie or two. The blackbirds were hopping around each other and pecking at the ground, avoiding the magpies as they danced about.

Gibbs closed his door and walked around the car with an even stride, the passenger's side door opened soundlessly. Gibbs had expected her to fly out of the car as soon as he had opened the door, but Alfie stayed put in the same position with her back towards Gibbs.

The car Tony was driving pulled up and the three agents got out, Tim being left to grab the cameras and other bits of kit. Ziva and Tony made their way towards Gibbs instead of the crime scene, they were curious as to what their boss was doing.

"Hey boss, what's going-" Tony jumped back as Alfie shot out of the car and headed towards the crime scene. They thought she was running her fastest, and then she kicked it up a few gears to the point where they could barely see her moving. The birds were her target, Tony realised.

Gibbs spotted Alfie again as she paused to rip the head off of one bird, then disappeared over to another, and another, killing six blackbirds all together before they had a chance to realise what was happening and flee. One of the magpies hadn't noticed the white Shepherd's rampage until it realised the other birds had vanished, the lone magpie hopped around in a circle to see where the other birds had fled to, or to see what had disturbed the others. The magpie caught a glimpse of white and immediately took to the sky, flapping its black wings that, when they caught the light, turned a dark shade of green. The bird was no match for Alfie however, as she stood beneath the bird and jumped into the sky, she sank her teeth into the bird's sides, it squawked and cawed as Alfie dragged the animal born to fly crashing down to Earth in a swirl of gushing blood and mess of feathers.

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Tim stood gobsmacked as they witnessed the massacre, the sight looked like something out of a horror story. Two bodies hanging by their necks from trees, suspended above a white furred wild-looking dog with her muzzle splattered red, surrounded by dead birds and plucked feathers - it was a rather menacing sight in deed.

"Alfie…" Tony called her name unsurely, the last thing he wanted was for the dog's rage to be directed at him. "Alfie…"

Alfie stood in a fighting stance, every muscle in her body as tensely coiled as a spring ready to unwind. She was still angry, but she could feel it slowly begin to seep out of her body and into the ground. She ran her tongue around her muzzle, cleaning away the blood.

Gibbs was first to approach her, slowly at first until he was sure she wasn't goin to attack him and then he crouched down to see if she was alright. He noticed she'd lost the wild look in her eyes, the one he'd seen in the car as they were arriving, her hackles had fallen flat and her ears had slightly raised, she sat down slowly with her shoulders sagged. Gibbs gently rested a hand on top of her head, and she just stood there.

"Come on, get to work." Gibbs barked at his team as he stood up and looked at the swinging bodies. Twins perhaps?

Tony took care of the photographs, Tim scanned the ground beneath the bodies in case something had dropped off of them, and Ziva was stuck attending to the crowd to see if they'd seen anything. All the while, every member of Gibbs team studied the people, trying to remember if they'd seen anyone before, or if they looked familiar. But none of them could remember, they'd been too busy with the bodies to study the onlookers.

"DiNozzo, get the fire department, we'll need them to get the bodies' down." Gibbs shouted over to his senior agent, who gave him a thumbs up before whipping out his phone and dialling 911.

Tim was brushing away leaves so as the brown earth was exposed, and this was when he noticed the crumbs scattered all over the ground, some lighter and darker than others, "Boss, I've found the reason why there was such a big group of birds here."

"And why's that, McGee?" Gibbs asked as he stepped over one of the birds that hadn't been quick enough to escape from Alfie's attack.

"The ground is covered with bread crumbs," Tim informed his boss as he held up his white gloved hand, sitting in his palm was a crust of bread and a small pile of crumbs. "They attracted the birds."

Ducky and Palmer showed up the same time a large red fire engine pulled up, three fire men, as well as an enthusiastic Dalmatian, climbed out of the front of the truck and walked over to Gibbs with a thirty-foot ladder folded up.

"Special agent Gibbs," one fire man asked, he had an English accent. Gibbs confirmed it was him with a nod. "Where're the bodies? We'll have them down in two wags of a dogs tail."

"Up there," Gibbs pointed above him at the guy, then over towards the woman. "And over there."

The three worked quickly to cut the guy down, they gently lay him on the ground before making their way over to the tree the woman was swinging from.

While the fire men worked away at that, Alfie had to put up with the Dalmatian, named Flint.

"Hi I'm Flint." the Dalmatian greeted all at once, acting as if he'd been drinking nothing but Red Bull for the past hour.

"Nice to know." Alfie replied sarcastically as she stood up and walked away, but Flint trotted beside her. He was only a year or so old, still just a pup.

"What's your name?" He asked her, Alfie didn't answer as she began to jog, but Flint kept up with her.

"What do you want?" Alfie barked at the Dalmatian.

"Your name." Flint replied as his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

Alfie growled instead and took off at an even run, and Flint matched it. She ran a bit faster, he kept up. She ran faster, which was fast enough to leave Flint lagging behind, but he didn't give up. He continued to run behind her barking, he was very persistent.

"Get away!" Alfie snarled as she swirled around and snapped her jaws just millimetres away from Flint's nose, he jumped back in surprise, his tail tucked firmly between his legs. Alfie barked and moved towards the Dalmatian, which sent him yelping back to the red fire engine, where he hopped into the front and hid. "Good."

"Oh dear," Ducky tutted as the fire men brought down the body of the woman and lay her down close to the man. "Mr Palmer, we're going to need another body bag."

"Yes Doctor." Jimmy nodded as he walked back to the van.

Ducky knelt down between the bodies and opened his bag, lifting out the thermometer and sliding it through the man's skin until it was in his liver, "This man died between ten and eleven hours ago."

"And the woman?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky slid the thermometer out of the man and cleaned it before sliding it into the woman's side to her liver, "She's been dead for… I'd say just over thirteen hours."

"I need all of your names." Ziva told the onlookers as Ducky and Jimmy put the bodies into their bags and Jimmy wheeled them on the gurney one by one back to the medical van.

"Photos are done." Tony announced as he screwed the lens cap onto the camera.

"What about scene sketches?" Gibbs shouted over, Tony lifted a clipboard he'd held to his side.

Tim had bagged the ropes used to keep the man and woman up, as well as a few bread crumbs and whole crusts.

The drive back to NCIS was just as quiet as it had been on the way out, and this time Alfie didn't hit the button to call the elevator, Tony did as she'd just stared at it. Everything was taken down to Abby, then duplicate photographs were brought back up to the quad room.

The day had gone by quickly, and tensely, ever since they'd put Griffin Giles into custody. Soon it was time for the NCIS agents to vacate their work places and head home for the night.

"I'll take Alfie tonight." Tony and Ziva spoke at the same time, then glared at each other.

"Flip a coin?" Tony suggested with a grin as he fished a quarter out of his pocket and held it up.

"Heads." Ziva replied, and Tony flicked the coin up. It spun, and spun, and seemed to go on forever until it finally landed in Tony's outstretched palm and he flipped it onto the top of his other hand. He lifted his hand so the both of them could see what the coin had landed on - tails.

"Yes!" Tony whooped in glee, until Gibbs gave him a swift slap to the back of the head as he made his way to the lift.

Alfie followed Tony down to his mustang, where she jumped into the passenger's side as he opened the door and set his bag in the seat. It was a short ride to where Tony lived, and soon he was leading her up a flight of stairs and down a hall, he was trying to keep her as quiet as he could.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Tony grinned as he opened the door to his apartment and walked in, Alfie followed behind him and he closed the door securely before putting the snib on the lock on.

Alfie jumped up onto the sofa, which was softer than she'd first thought, as Tony went to get out of hi suit and put pyjamas or something comfortable on. She'd just started to dose off when Tony called her into the kitchen, she got up slowly and trotted into the kitchen.

"I'm going to have a burger, but there's only one," Tony decided as he rummaged around his fridge, he lifted out a full packet of bacon. "I never stopped to get dog food on the way here, but you can eat bacon."

Tony opened the burger, put it on a plate and stuck it in the microwave for two-minutes. While he waited he cut open the packet of bacon and peeled a slice out, he held it over Alfie's head.

Alfie sighed before tilting her head up and swallowing the whole thing in one go, and it went on like that until the microwave dinged, by which time Alfie had consumed the whole packet of bacon.

When Tony was finished preparing his burger, he grabbed a can of coke from his fridge and sat down on the settee, Alfie jumped up and lay down beside him.

"This is called Magnum." Tony told Alfie after he'd turned the TV on and changed the channel. He then went on to tell her about the show, when it started, how long it's been on for, even the actors and actresses that played each character - all the while eating his burger.

After Magnum, Alfie sat and watched all sorts of programs that Tony flicked on, every time telling her what it was about and who starred in it. At one stage Tony had flicked onto BBC America, where it was showing a late night viewing of a 'Doctor Who' episode.

"Hey, you're British. You'll like this." Tony had joked, but had kept it on the same channel and watched the British Sc-Fi show.

Tony had even put a movie on, the original black and white Dracula - starring Bela Lugosi as the vampire himself. Tony may have stayed up and watched the whole thing, but after half one in the morning, her eyelids began to droop and halfway through the movie she crashed, falling asleep stretched out on the cushion not being sat on by DiNozzo.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter may be a Christmas special! So look out for it!<strong>

**You know what I want, I know what you need to do, so just do it - **Review!


	9. Courage, Heart and Straw

**Disclaimer **I don't own any NCIS teams, Gibbs' team, Director Vance, Tobias Fornell, FBI, or any other characters in the Series. I do however own My OC, other character's I bring in, and the idea for the plot.

**Author's Note **Uber thanks to DS2010, the ever wonderful Mad Scientist 007 and UnForGettable323. And hello to a new reviewer, Captain Maximum Storm.

**Attention **I was disappointed that I wasn't able to get a Christmas special written out, I had it all planned to. Oh well, there's always this year. Anyway, when I first started this fanfiction I asked for you brilliant readers to fill out a form and send it in your reviews. I've deleted the chapter I was going to add involving all of them, so instead I'll be writing a one-shot of them instead. But not for a bit I'm afraid.

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

**Chapter 9 - Courage, Heart and Straw**

For once, Alfie awoke first. She had been having nightmares about Griffin and her other three siblings - she kept losing them, over and over and over again. Alfie had been alone on the sofa, Tony had obviously taken himself off to bed after the movie.

There was no clock in the living room, so if she wanted to discover the time, she would have to go in search of it. She checked the kitchen, a part from a knocked over box of Lucky Charms sitting on the worktop, there wasn't a clock. Tony's bedroom was next, as she was sure he wouldn't keep a clock in the bathroom.

Tony was snoring gently on his stomach when Alfie nudged the ajar door open further with her snout, there was a 24-hour clock sitting on the bedside table. 07:02 blinked red through the darkness of the bedroom.

Even though she was angry at Gibbs and his team, she'd feel guilty on top of her anger if she let Tony get into trouble for sleeping in.

Alfie padded to the side of the double bed Tony was closest to and prodded the back of his head with her cold nose, he swatted her away and shifted into the middle of the bed, but didn't indicate he would be getting up anytime soon. This was when Alfie made her way to the bottom of the bed and sank her teeth firmly into the left corner of the quilt, she dragged the cover all the way off the bed, leaving a shivering Tony in a pair of blue boxers with a grey t-shirt on.

"Leave me alone," Tony yawned to know one as he swatted his hand at thin air, Alfie's bark startled him and he jumped up into a sitting position. He glanced over to the clock Alfie had went in search of, the time got him all the way out of bed and across the room to the chest of drawers in the blink of an eye. "Thanks, Alfie."

Alfie took this as her cue to leave so Tony could get dressed in private, she padded into the kitchen and stood on her hind legs to reach the top of the countertop. She grabbed the box of Lucky Charms between her teeth and brought it down to the floor of the kitchen with her, where she continued to stick her snout and head into the box to get at the temptingly sugary cereal.

"No, bad girl. Bad," Tony rebuked her as he appeared in the kitchen wearing black jogging bottoms and a grey hoodie with trainers on, he lifted the box up and set it onto a shelf in the cupboard, where he thought she definitely wouldn't be able to reach it. "Come on, we're going for a jog."

Tony grabbed his keys and Alfie's blue leash out of his work bag before opening the front door for her, she raised an eyebrow before trotting out of the apartment, he followed and closed the door behind him. He stretched out the leash and clipped the end onto Alfie's collar before she could get away from him.

'Are you serious?' Alfie thought as she tilted her head up to stare at the tall NCIS agent.

"It's the law. Only until we get to the park." Tony promised as he slipped the other end of the leash around his wrist and walked her out of his apartment building.

It wasn't long before they were jogging down the pavement, cars driving noisily past as Alfie kept close to Tony to prevent any accidental run-ins with cyclists or people walking past. Tony kept to his word and unclipped the lead from her collar as they entered the park, there were other people there already with dogs of all shapes, sizes and shades - there was what appeared to be some sort of snobby club of women sitting around a picnic bench holding shivering chihuahuas in numerous shades of brown.

There was even two or three other German Shepherds - one black, one chocolate brown and one commonly furred - playing catch and frisbee with their families and owners, Alfie watches them as she and Tony jogged past. One of the frisbees, by accident, came in Alfie's direction and she jumped up to catch it. The chocolate furred Shepherd thundered over barking, Alfie's reply was to run over to its family and hand it gently to the little two year old girl before running back to Tony.

She noticed the handsome Italian agent turned quite a few heads from females joggers as he passed them, but he didn't seem to notice - Alfie felt he was acting out of character, he seemed like quite the ladies man when they were at work.

Tony stopped suddenly and leaned against a tree to catch his breath, Alfie had to stop and retrace her steps back to find him.

"Oh my God, your dog is gorgeous!" a blonde haired, green eyed woman wearing a black and pink neon track suit gushed as she crouched down and forcefully grabbed Alfie by the sides of her head. A long, thin pink leash was attached to her wrist, the end was clipped to the collar of a shaking white chihuahua with a fake diamond-studded matching pink collar. "Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?"

"Me?" Alfie whimpered, her ears had fallen back on her head - unsure how to deal with the woman's unwanted attention. Of course, the scary blonde couldn't understand her... neither could Tony.

"What's his name?" the woman asked as Alfie pulled her head free of the blonde's grip and hid behind Tony's legs in case she tried to hug her.

"_Her_ name is Alfie." Tony corrected the woman as he gently placed one of his hands on the white Shepherd's head to reassure her everything was alright.

"She's so beautiful," the blonde woman gushed with a smiled and reached out for Alfie again, but she backed away from the stranger's reach, and her smile faultered for a moment before she stood up and gave Tony a flirtatious look. "I'm Demi, do you pass through here often?"

'Oh no you don't.' Alfie thought as she grabbed the end of her leash and started leading Tony away from danger. Shepherd by name, shepherd by nature - as they say.

"Hey, where're you going?" the blonde, Demi, called after him as Alfie continued to shepherd him away.

"Away from you, it seems!" Tony shouted back as Alfie pulled him fast enough to have him running so that he didn't get dragged behind her.

Alfie only slowed down when she was sure that the blonde wouldn't try to run after them, she allowed Tony to take a breather, which he was gasping for.

"What was that about?" Tony wheezed as he tried to catch his breath, Alfie gave him an innocent look and he just grinned back. "You saved me."

Half an hour later found Tony and Alfie back at his apartment, while Tony went off to get a shower and dressed properly, Alfie made her way into the kitchen and jumped up onto the countertop - she was determined to finish the box of Lucky Charms before they made their way to work. It was safe to say Tony was not amused, and ended up not getting breakfast before he was speeding to the NCIS building and parking his car. Just as they stepped into the elevator, Tony's work phone began to ring.

"DiNozzo," he answered, the conversation lasted only a few seconds. "We're on our way up, boss."

It was when the doors dinged open on their floor that Alfie quickly remembered her brother was locked up in the same area as, alone and still probably frightened.

Tony sat down at his desk and dropped his bag behind him, he didn't notice the extra person in the quad room. Alfie noticed the extra dog immediately, however.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Gibbs, there are some files in my car we need to go over," the man was about Gibbs' age, the dog at his side was a large black and white Siberian Husky, as the man walked past Alfie and made his way towards the elevator, he called back - "Onyx, with me."

The Husky, Onyx, trotted after his master. He gave Alfie an almost sly grin as he slinked away. That was when Alfie noticed the other dog's scent, it had that undertoned scent that all shape-shifters could smell to identify normal animals from Shape-shifters. Onyx was a Shape-shifter - oh boy.

"What's Fornell doing here, boss?" Tony asked as he finally noticed.

"The FBI are joining us in the investigation, they said they weren't going to interfer until there was at least three bodies, there's now four down in the morgue," Gibbs informed hims team. "We're going to help as much as we can."

Fornell took longer than he'd said, and Alfie had grown bored of not doing anything, so she decided to lie in front of Gibbs desk and take a nap. She fell asleep faster than she thought, and soon she was away to visit the land of Nod.

Tony had been telling Ziva about his morning job, and how Alfie had dragged him away before the blonde had gotten too close. Ziva had laughed the whole way through, saying he should take the white Shepherd when he goes jogging more often. Fornell appeared with onyx by his side not long after Tony had finished, a brown case box held between his two arms.

Onyx skulked towards the sleeping form of Alfie, his head down low and his tail held high. Alfie was unaware as Onyx began sniffing around her, that is, she was unaware of Onyx until he nudged her hind leg a little too close for comfort.

Alfie jumped awake with a startled yelp, she had been in a light enough sleep to be sensitive to her surroundings. She scrambled to her paws and swirled around to face her assulter, her teeth bared and her snout twisted into a snarl. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted Onyx, she studied him for a moment, before grinning.

"I see you've been fed well." Alfie commented, poking at the fact that he was a bit rollie-pollie around the middle.

"Better than you, at least." Onyx sneered back, snorting disgustedly as he skimmed his almost black eyes over her bony frame - the ribs of her chest were almost visible through her fur.

"Leave me alone." Alfie snapped as she backed up and turned away, her long white tail held evenly with her spine.

"Oh no you don't," Onyx snapped back as he jumped ahead and stopped in front of her, forcing her into the middle of the quad room as he walked towards her. "'Cause d'you know what you smell like?"

"No," Alfie glared at him, her fangs bared. "Enlighten me."

"A bitch in heat." Onyx barked a laugh as he stepped right up to her, their noses almost touching now, he bared his fangs at Alfie like she'd done before.

"That's enough, you two." Gibbs commanded as he slammed his hand down on his desk, both Alfie and Onyx fell silent. The NCIS agents and Fornell hadn't been able to understand what the two shifters had been saying to each other, all they had heard was the growling and snarls.

"Onyx, here." Fornell clicked his fingers towards his feet and the Husky shifter complied obediently.

The phone on Gibbs' desk began to ring and picked it up after the caller was apparently persistant, "What?" he snapped, but his face grew hard as whoever was on the other end of the line continued. "We're on our way."

Ziva, Tony and Tim were already grabbing their gear and heading towards the elevator, Alfie following at their feet. Gibbs grabbed his gear and Fornell, along with Onyx, followed the NCIS agents into the elevator, all heading towards the parking lot.

Alfie went with Gibbs in his car, Onyx with Fornell, then Ziva drove Tony and Tim in the van behind them.

The crime scene, like the otheres before, was marked off by yellow police tape. Unlike the previous scene though, there weren't two bodies, and they weren't hanging from the trees. There were three bodies, and they were lying side-by-side on the leafy ground of the forest floor.

There was another difference, all three were male - they were all dressed up, like the ones before. The far left body was dressed in raggedy clothes with patches sown into them, they were the kind of clothes you'd find on a scarecrow. The middle body was covered from head to toe in silver paint. The far right body was wearing a cheap-looking lion costume with a scraggly tail ending in a small tuft of fur and a rubbish mane.

"Guess they didn't make it to the Emerald City." Tony commented, being humorous while looking very serious.

The NCIS agents swarmed around the bodies, Fornell and Gibbs were working crowd control, Alfie was trying to keep her distance from Onyx.

"Uh, boss?" Tim called over.

"What, McGee?" Gibbs shouted back before leaving Fornell to continue surveying the crowd as he made his way over to his team.

"Boss, this is Chief Petty Officer Leo Mane," Tim introduced the silver haired agent to the lion costume wearing body. "I think we can cross him off the suspect list."

"Do ya think, McGee?" Gibbs replied with a roll of his eyes before he returned to Fornell to tell him the discovery.

Alfie looked away from the crime scene at the crowd, trying to remember if she'd seen any of them before. And then she spotted him, with ginger stubble along his jaw and a dirty blue 'Florida Gators' cap that sat on his head. She growled lowly, which caught the attention of Tim and Tony, Ziva was too far away to hear her.

"Alfie?" Tony called, this made the man look towards said dog. He looked terrified and took off through the woods, Alfie wasn't far behind him, her teeth bared. That was when he pulled a gun out from the back of his trousers, he pointed it behind him at Alfie and pulled the trigger. He couldn't see where he was shooting because he was focused on not running into any trees ahead of him, which meant the bullets were easy to dodge.

Tony grabbed his gun after the first shot, and ran after the white dog and the shooter. He started to catch up quickly, and could see Alfie dodging the badly aimed bullets being fired from the gun.

"Freeze or I'll be forced to shoot!" Tony shouted after the distressed man, he kept shooting at Alfie.

"Leave me alone!" the man shouted gruffly. "I didn't do anything!"

"Then stop running!" Tony roared, he aimed his gun as he got closer and closer to the gun-wielding man. As he pressed the trigger however, Alfie leapt at the guy.

The bullet went straight across her shoulders, slicing the fur and skin open. A small, silver square flew out with the bullet that planted itself into the tree in front of it. Alfie yelped in pain and dropped like a rock onto the ground, but at the speed she'd been going, her body rolled to a stop. All Tony could do was jump over her body to stop himself from tripping as he tried to catch the shooter.

The bad news was, the shooter seemed to know the woods a lot better than Tony did. He quickly disappeared through a few bushes, and by the time Tony managed to get around them, the shooter had gotten away.

Tony quickly traced back to find Alfie, but she wasn't where he'd left her. Although, there was a small pool of blood and a few small tufts of white fur. Tony flinched and held his gun up as he heard someone groan in pain from somewhere near-by, he slowly crept towards where he thought the sound was coming from.

Sitting against the bottom a tree was a young woman with ghostly white hair that needed a wash, she was wearing a dirty worn out neon green jumper with an old pair of scruffy blue jeans and filthy light blue and grey sandals.

Carefully Tony leaned down to see her face, before he did, he noticed an injury on the back of her neck, it stretched down beneath the hoodie, he couldn't see where it ended. The young woman looked up and Tony was taken aback by the white-haired woman's eyes, her left was a steel blue, her right a battleship grey... just like Alfie's.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Tony asked as he stared into those familar eyes, they looked so familiar that another question fell out of his mouth. "Who are you?"

"Al... Alfie Giles." she slurred a bit, she might have hit her head.

"Wait, are you Detective Inspector Alfie Giles?" Tony asked, and she knodded her head slowly. He lifted his phone out and phoned Gibbs.

"Where did you run off to, DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded.

"I just found Detective Inspector Giles, boss. She's injured." Tony replied to his boss.

The other end of the phone was quiet for a moment, "We're on our way, DiNozzo."

* * *

><p><strong>The moment you've all been waiting for, Alfie's human!<strong>

**I've had this scene planned out almost from the beginning - I wanted a bullet to coincidentally slice through the back of her neck so that it didn't damage the spinal cord but it was able to set the chip free.**

**You guys know what to do, so review for me! I love you all!**


	10. The Truth's Hard To Swallow

**Disclaimer **I don't own any NCIS teams, Gibbs' team, Director Vance, Tobias Fornell, FBI, or any other characters in the Series. I do however own My OC, other character's I bring in, and the idea for the plot.

**Author's Note** Thanks to DS2010, UnForGettable323, cheether and my favourite reviewer/reader Mad Scientist 007 for your fabulous reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

**Chapter 10 - The Truth's Hard To Swallow**

Gibbs, Fornell and the two NCIS agents could only watch as Alfie took after a member of the crowd who took off running, Tony followed a few seconds later. The group grew worried as shooting began, when it stopped everyone was silent, thinking the worst had happened. The tension was broken by Gibbs' phone ringing, he answered it and the agents waited anxiously.

"Where did you run off to, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned, and the others relaxed.

"I just found Detective Inspector Giles, boss. She's alive, but she injured." Tony informed him.

Gibbs was quiet for a moment; he looked towards the others and told them Tony had found DI Giles, "We're on our way, DiNozzo."

"It's alright, I got her. She doesn't have the strength to fight back," Tony replied, Gibbs heard some rustling and a groan of pain. "We'll be there in a minute." - And hung up first.

And a minute it was, because it didn't take Tony long to appear from out of the forest trailing the white haired DI Giles with him, literally. She couldn't stand on her own two feet. She looked battered and weary, with slight purple circles beneath her eyes. Her hands were cuffed securely behind her back, and her clothes weren't in any better shape.

"Boss, Detective Inspector Giles." Tony introduced her - he didn't know why, but even though he knew he'd never met her before, he felt a sort of protectiveness towards her.

"Nice work, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he looked up and down the British DI. "Let Ducky give her a once over before you take her back."

"Right, boss." Tony replied and he walked DI Giles over to the black NCIS van, he opened the back doors and placed her on the step.

It wasn't too long before the medical van skidded to a halt beside them and Ducky stepped out first with his examining bag, Palmer was at the back of the medical van getting a gurney out when the ME spotted the white haired young woman being guarded by Tony.

"Anthony, my dear fellow, who is this young woman?" Ducky smiled up at the Italian agent before looking at the woman and wondering how odd her white hair was for someone who looked of her age.

"This is Detective Inspector Alfie Giles, one of the suspects," Tony informed the old doctor. "Gibbs wants you to give her a once over to make sure she won't collapse or anything when we interrogate her."

"Ah, I see," Ducky studied DI Giles' face closely before calling over to Palmer. "You go on ahead, Mr Palmer, I just need to make sure Miss Giles is healthy."

"Of course, doctor." Palmer complied as he made his way over to Gibbs and the others.

"Follow me, Anthony," Ducky instructed, and Tony pulled the DI to her feet and followed Ducky to the back of the ME's van. "Could you uncuff her so we can get this hooded jumper off of her."

Tony hesitated for a brief second before he unlocked the cuffs and slid them from around her wrists, he had a feeling she wouldn't hurt any of them. He was right, the most she did was flinch when her arms became free.

"Miss Giles," Ducky addresses her kindly. "Could you please remove your jumper for me?"

The DI didn't reply, but she stiffly raised her arms and pulled the raggedy neon hoodie off over her head, leaving her in a light grey tank top. That was when Tony spotted the collar that had been hidden beneath her jumper before, Alfie's collar.

Tony felt angry, he hadn't been able to find Alfie, and here was this possible murderer wearing her collar. What kind of sick person was she?

"Where did you get this?" Tony growled softly as he grabbed the collar and yanked it over her head, accidentally hitting her nose with the back of his hand. The knock had been hard enough to cause her nose to start bleeding, her hand flew up to grasp the assaulted area to try and stop the blood-flow, but she hadn't been fast enough and a few scarlet drops had fallen onto her abdomen, but she never answered his question. "Where. Did. You. Get. This?"

"I found it..." she breathed out weakly, not making eye contact with him.

"Anthony, if you don't calm down then I will have to ask you to wait at the front of the van," Ducky warned as he handed a tissue up to the DI, she took it gingerly and used it to wipe the blood from her upper-lip. Tony clenched the leather collar tightly in his hand, but said nothing else. "Good. Now, Miss Giles-"

"It's Detective." she interrupted him softly.

"Pardon?" Ducky asked, watching her as her almost glowing eyes looked slowly at him.

"It's Detective, Doctor Mallard." she repeated softly, she looked exhausted. Tony wanted to know how she knew Ducky's name, but he'd have to wait to find out.

"Yes, quite right. My apologies, Detective," Ducky replied, and she nodded her head gently in approval. "Could I examine you for any injuries you might have?" - She nodded her head again - "Can you stand up straight for me?"

The Detective slowly slid out of the van and rigidly stood up straight, her 5' 11" body was four inches shy of Tony's 6' 2" build. Her jumper was clutched tightly in her right hand, while in her other hand was held the blotched bloody white tissue.

Ducky placed one of his hands onto the side of her ribcage, where he could feel every one of her ribs sticking out. He prodded gently at her shoulder blades, she winced a little but said nothing, he did a few other tests afterwards, "She's malnourished, and dehydrated," - was what the ME concluded first. He made sure to disinfect the long gash on the back of her neck and between her shoulders before taping a bandage over in - "You are free to take her back to NCIS now, Anthony."

"Thanks, Duck." Tony said as he slid the dog collar into his jacket pocket and took the neon jumper from her hand, he slung it over his forearm as he cuffed her hands behind her back again.

"Make sure she eats something, and give her a drink." Ducky suggested as Tony walked away.

"Will do." Tony called back.

Gibbs threw him the keys to the black car and Tony placed the Detective into the back seat before climbing into the front, he brought the engine to life and drove them to the NCIS headquarters.

There were so many questions swimming around in his head; how did the Detective know Ducky's name? How had she actually gotten a hold of Alfie's collar? How long had she been out in the woods for? Why did he feel something for her when he barely even knew her?

The elevator ride up was silent, the Detective stood with her head bowed and Tony rigidly beside her, patiently waiting for the doors to open. When the doors eventually slid open after the elevator had stilled, there emerged Abby with her hands placed on her hips.

"I found-" Abby had started.

"You can cross Chief Petty Officer Mane off of our suspect list, he's dead," Tony informed the Goth after interrupting her. "This is-"

"Detective Inspector Alfie Giles, I know," Abby finished, looking at the Detective with an excited look she tried to hide. "If you don't turn out to be a murderer, can you sign your book for me?"

"You've written a book?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow down at the Detective, she didn't reply.

"It's fantastic. It's about these supernatural beings going about everyday life, but they work as officers of the law and all," Abby grinned as she told Tony about it. "The first one was called 'Dog Days', the second was 'Sleeping Dogs Lie."

"No third?" Tony asked as he stepped out of the elevator, bringing the Detective with him.

"She disappeared before it was due to release, so it wasn't brought out." Abby frowned.

"When I'm cleared, I'll sign whatever you want - or better yet, I'll dedicate my next book to you." the Detective replied softly to the Goth as Tony started dragging her past the quad room.

"Thank you!" Abby waved enthusiastically before she was blocked by a set of stairs before they reached the interrogation rooms.

"Can I see my brother?" the Detective asked Tony as she looked over her shoulder at him, she noticed he was about to disagree. "Please? Just five minutes, and then I'll tell you everything."

"How do you even know he's here?" Tony questioned.

"It's a twin thing…" she replied after a moment of biting her lip.

To be honest, Tony had been about to give in to her as she stared up at him with her watery pleading eyes, but the thought of Gibbs' wrath for breaking one of his rules changed his mind and he looked down at her sadly.

"Sorry, I can't. Against the rules," Tony replied, and watched as her gaze cast downwards towards her feet, her shoulders slumped as she nodded her head in understanding. He stopped at a grey door and pushed it open; the Detective walked in without a word and sat down. Tony did however unlock her cuffs and remove them from her wrists; he set her jumper on top of the table. "Can I get you anything? A sandwich? A bottle of water?"

"A sandwich is fine, thanks. A bottle of Pepsi max would be brilliant, if you don't mind." The Detective replied softly. At first her voice had sounded like it hadn't been used in a while; it still sounded like that, but it was beginning to loosen up.

"I'll see what I can do." Tony said before he backed out of the interrogation room and closed the door. He went in search of the vending machines, sticking his hand in his pocket to see how much money he was carrying with him - $9 and 52 cents, which was more than enough for a sandwich and two drinks.

When Tony found the vending machine, he realised he hadn't asked the Detective if she wanted anything in particular, so he just chose a plain ham and cheese sandwich. Luckily, the drinks machine beside it had one bottle of Pepsi Max left; he bought that and a bottle of water for himself. As he headed back to the Detective, he looked into the observation room first to see what she was doing. Lying on the table in front of her was a photograph; it was too far away for him to see what it was of though.

Tony closed the door and walked into the interrogation room; the Detective quickly grabbed the photo and hid it beneath the table out of Tony's view.

"Anything important?" Tony asked as he set the sandwich and bottle of Pepsi Max in front of her before sitting down on the opposite side. He watched her hesitate for a few moments, he thought she wouldn't show him it before she slowly lifted up the photo and slid it across the table towards him; he picked it up and looked at the five people in it. He spotted the Detective and her brother immediately, but he didn't recognise the other three in the photo.

"The other three are my younger siblings; Sonny, Riley and Jonah," The Detective explained as she opened the bottle of Pepsi Max and took a sip, she let out a small sigh of pleasure before she could stop herself – but then she frowned and reached her hand up to wipe away a tear that had been trying to escape with the sleeve of her jumper before dropping it back onto the table. "I haven't seen any of them for over a year… I miss them…"

"I'm sure," Tony agreed as he opened his bottle of water and took a gulp of it, he leaned over the table and stared at her. "I'll make you a deal, you tell me everything, and I'll let you see your brother."

"He hasn't done anything," the Detective said first, looking up from the sandwich in front of her as she gently took the photograph of her family back and slipped it back into her pocket. "He didn't even know I was in Washington 'til today."

"Do we have a deal?" Tony asked instead of arguing with her, or questioning her about how she knew that her brother knew she was in Washington, DC.

"We have a deal," the Detective agreed after she thought about it for a second, and took a deep breath before staring straight into Tony's eyes. "You won't believe what I'm about to tell you. But, before I do, could you do me a little favour? It'll only take a few seconds, I promise."

"What is it?" Tony asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"I need you to tell my brother that I have to tell you guys everything." She replied.

"That's it?" he questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion now.

"Please, I can't say a word until he agrees. And even if he says no, tell him I'm going to anyway." She continued.

With a sigh, Tony nodded his head and stood up, he left his bottle of water on the table as he made his way out of the room, closing the door securely behind him before he entered the room one over, holding Griffin Giles.

"Can I see her?" was the first thing he asked, but then paused and cringed after realising what he'd just said.

"Let me guess, twin thing?" Tony suggested, and Griffin nodded eagerly. "No. But she wanted me to say to you that she has to tell us everything."

"What? No-" Griffin had begun to protest as he jumped to his feet angrily.

"She said she's going to anyway." Tony interrupted him.

Griffin stood there tensely before sitting back down with his head bowed, "I know…"

Tony walked out again and back into the Detective, who had eaten the sandwich already and drank half of the bottle of Pepsi Max.

"What I'm about to show you needs to be off the record, if this gets out I could get into a lot of trouble. Could you stop recording? And ask the guy to leave, just for ten minutes?" the Detective asked, and after a moment Tony looked around at the mirror and nodded his head. She waited for a few moments after the light from the camera had gone off to talk again. "I'm Alfie."

"I know you're Alfie, Detective." Tony looked at her with an odd look.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean I'm Alfie, the German shepherd, the dog that's been a part of your team for almost the past week," the Detective tried to explain, Tony grew more and more disbelieving by the second. "And I can prove it, but you have to trust me."

After a silent minute had gone past, Tony nodded his head in agreement, what's the worst that could happen? He watched as she stood up and moved the chair back against the wall, she stood there for a second, trying to collect her thoughts before a faint, silvery light crossed her body and she disappeared beneath the table. Tony jumped as a white furred German shepherd padded out from under the table, it's eyes two different colours – it was Alfie.

"No…" Tony breathed out with his mouth hanging open. "There's no way this is happening." – He scooted the chair he was sitting on backwards and looked under the table, but there was no one there. When he looked back at Alfie, the Detective was standing there. – "I-I don't believe this is happening."

"Please, Tony, you have to believe me," the Detective pleaded before she smoothly shifted back into Alfie before his eyes, and then back to herself. "Someone is framing me for murders I didn't commit."

"No, no, no…" Tony disagreed as he stood up and covered his face with his hands. "This kind of stuff only happens in movies, it's not real."

"You've got to believe me, I stayed at Gibbs house, and then Tim's house, and then Abby brought me home with Pilate," the Detective reminded him. "And then you brought me home last night after winning a coin toss with Ziva, we watched 'Magnum'. You told me all about the show, more than I wanted to know. And then you put 'Doctor Who' on and joked about me being British and liking it."

Tony didn't want to believe what he was hearing, he wanted to believe she had been stalking the team, finding out where they lived and spying on them. But he couldn't. He believed what she was telling him. All of it.

"So… all this time… you've been with us? That's why you were angry with me?" Tony questioned as he peeked a look at her through his fingers.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. What matters is I can't' be the murderer, I was with Gibbs when the first murder happened, and with Tim when the second murder was committed." The Detective tried to explain to him.

"You were with me last night; you couldn't have committed the three murders we're working on now…" Tony wiped his hands down his face as he slowly sat down. "I can't just release you; we have forensic evidence linking you to some of the murders. And you're the only one with a connection to Argent, I'd definitely get fired."

"I'll tell Gibbs, and the others. There's something not right going on here," The Detective told Tony. "I told you everything, and confused you. May I please see my brother now? I won't try to run, I want to help."

Tony watched her for a moment before nodding his head and standing up; he wrapped his hand gently around her bare elbow and escorted her out of the interrogation room towards where her brother was being kept. He opened the door and expected her to run in, but she didn't move. As soon as he let go of her arm, she flew in and was quickly wrapped in a hug from Griffin, who had stood up and swirled her around him before setting her on her feet.

"I told him." The Detective informed her brother.

"I know." He replied solemnly, not happy about it as he hugged her tighter to him.

"We need them to trust us." She replied, and he nodded his head in understanding. "How's Sonny and Riley been? Is Jonah alright?"

"Sonny's been working non-stop; she really wants to find you. Riley been devastated. Jonah is the worst of the three; he can't forget the last conversation he had with you. He keeps saying it, over and over." Griffin replied, and the Detective nodded her head, knowing what conversation he was talking about. The one she and Jonah had been jokingly discussing what would happen if she'd went missing, he must have felt awful.

"I'm safe, I'm fine, and when you get home you tell them that," the Detective pulled out of Griffin's hug and held the sides of his face between her hands. "Don't tell them anything else. Not about the murders, or the kidnapping, just say I had somehow wound of up in a hospital… or something. I don't want them to know. Okay?" – He didn't do anything, so she shook his head and his eyes focused on her – "Okay?"

"Okay." He agreed and sat back down after the Detective let him go.

Tony stood at the door and watched them, the Detective worried about her family far more than herself, she didn't want them to fret about what had happened to her.

"Come on, Gibbs and the others will be back soon. He'll want to talk to you." Tony told her, and she kissed her brother on his forehead before following him back to her interrogation room. On the way there Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out Alfie's collar, he handed it to the Detective and she took if from him gently. When they were back in the room she set it on the table beside her jumper and sat down, she lifted her bottle of Pepsi Max and took a drink.

"Will Gibbs not be mad that you turned off the camera?" the Detective asked, she was beginning to get her voice back steadily.

"Gibbs will be very mad that he turned off the camera," said silver haired Agent answered for Tony as he threw the door open and stepped in. "Gibbs is also wondering where his senior Agent and Suspect just were."

"Boss, I can explain. She told me everything." Tony defended himself.

"Everything?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow and looked from Tony to the Detective.

"She isn't the murderer," Tony continued. "And she can prove it."

Gibbs, after a doubtful thought, decided to trust Tony – who brought Ziva and Tim into the interrogation room as well. Tony watched as the Detective transformed flawlessly from a human being into the dog they'd all grown attached to over the past few days and back into their suspect, at first none of them believed their eyes. Gibbs was wordless. Tim was amazed. Ziva, however, thought she was a demon.

"You trusted me when you thought I was just a dog. You can still trust me now. I'm not your murderer." The Detective defended herself.

"I knew there was something odd about you." Was all Gibbs could say.

* * *

><p><strong>If I get great reviews, a sequal will be lined up when this is done!<strong>


	11. Two Down, One to Go

**Disclaimer **I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or his team, Director Vance, Tobias Fornell, FBI, or any other characters in the Series. I do however own My OC, other character's I bring in, and the idea for the plot.

**Author's Note** Special thanks to BaybeeHannah17, UnForGettable323, MakiShadowblade, and of course, Mad Scientist 007 for reviewing chapter 10. As well as A Toxic Detective x and The Insane Kitsune.

I expected more than I should have from the poll I set up, so that I could narrow down what to spend my very little spare time working on. Over 25 people Favourited this story, and half a hundred chose to be Alerted when I update, but only 11 readers voted for this to be updated. Disappointment is one of the things I felt when I closed the poll on the 31st, I thought more people liked this story than that.

Oh well, what's done is done. There's nothing I can do about it now, and now it's getting updated anyway. So it's only me, the author, that'll stay bothered with the actual end results.

**Warning** I've drank my way through two and a half six packs of Pepsi Max since the 1st of June to try and finish this chapter for you brilliant readers!

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

**Chapter 11 - Two Down, One to Go**

Barely twenty minutes had passed since Alfie had revealed to the team of NCIS agents that she wasn't human, but in fact the dog they'd been working with for almost the past week.

Alfie was still sitting on the same chair with her elbows propped up on table in the interrogation room as she watched the agents, her fingers interlocked with her chin resting on them. Gibbs stare never weaved as he studied her; she was perhaps like anyone else of her age friendly, normal looking, a part from her odd ghostly white hair.

Ziva kept her distance from the white haired Detective, still convinced that she was some sort of shape shifting demon set upon the team. She'd even went as far as to say a prayer for the team, asking God to protect them and banish the unholy creature before them to which Alfie replied she didn't believe in a God, or in any religion for that matter.

"We need to tell Vance about this." Gibbs eventually sighed, the complexity of the case had just multiplied tenfold the Director would have to be informed about the discovery.

"You can't, I told you this in confidence, I could get arrested," Alfie stressed the importance of the now extremely delicate situation shape shifters were under no circumstances supposed to tell humans about the Supernatural and what not. "Telling you is one thing, it's a completely different offence showing you."

"Why did you show us then?" Tony questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you have trusted me otherwise?" Alfie countered with another question, no one replied. "There's your answer."

"Who'd arrest you for telling us?" Tim questioned, still finding it hard to believe himself. "There's obviously not some sort of agency for this or anything."

"The SCBI." Was Alfie's reply with a raised eyebrow, as if it were common knowledge.

"The what?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Supernatural Crime Bureau of Investigation like you guys, only they deal with crimes committed towards or caused by Supernatural beings," Alfie explained to the NCIS agents. "Your Director probably knows who they are."

"If he already knows, then let's just tell him Tim tried to reason.

"No, he'll call Director Weiß of the SCBI and I'll be shipped off to prison for you knowing about the Supernatural world." Alfie argued, she had a strong case at the moment.

"How would we explain to the Director where you are when you're not a dog on the team?" Tony asked, they hadn't thought of that yet.

"I can still help, trust me, please." Alfie begged, she wanted to get Argent make him pay for taking her away from her home, for causing her family to suffer.

"Say we let you help," Tim suggested hypothetically. "What do we tell the Director when he notices you're not here?"

"You brought me out for a dander or something, I don't know," Alfie struggled briefly to come up with a reply before waving it off. "Look, all I'm saying is, whoever's killing these people isn't human probably even stretching into my neck of the woods. You need me. The only way to catch a shifter is with a shifter."

"There are more of you demons?" Ziva questioned, horrified at the thought, one was more than enough as it was apparently.

"I'm not exactly an endangered species, I do have siblings you know," Alfie snapped defensively, but she didn't move from her seat as she tensely shifted her eyes to Tim, then over to Tony who gave her a small smile, before down in front of her at Gibbs. "I need to be careful; I could still get into a lot of trouble with the SCBI if they catch wind about what I'm doing."

"If you're not the killer, and the Chief Petty Officer wasn't the killer, then that only leaves Argent left," Tim eliminated Alfie and Chief Petty Officer Mane from their suspect list. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you end up here?"

"Here as in NCIS headquarters here, or Washington, DC here?" Alfie asked raising an eyebrow and giving another small smile.

"Washington, here. Clearly you're from Great Britain." Tim smiled back.

"To be brutally honest, I have no idea," Alfie replied sheepishly, she could remember her last day with her family, but nothing in between. "One minute I was knocking on Argent's front door, the next I was lying down a dodgy alleyway in a puddle as a dog, a weeks later I was in the dog kennels your Director picked me up from year and a bit later, here we are."

"That's quite a story." Gibbs commented.

The NCIS agents were finding it hard to separate Alfie the white German Shepherd from Detective Inspector Alfie Giles the white haired Brit, they didn't know what to refer to her as.

"So, we don't know how yet, but somehow Argent is committing these murders?" Tony cleared, watching the white haired Detective Inspector.

"You do know why Argent was dishonourably discharged from the Marines, don't youse?" Alfie asked them.

"Of course we do, he was found in possession of illegal substances," Tim answered for the team before he even thought about it, but the look on the Detective's face made him feel almost like a child. "Right?"

"Right," Alfie assured Tim. "No, you're right-"

Before the white haired Shifter could say another word, a mobile phone went off, interrupting her. For some reason everyone looked at Tony, but he held his hands up.

"It's not me." the senior agent disagreed.

"Nor me." Ziva spoke, the first time in nearly half an hour that didn't involve anything to do with demons or God.

"Not me." Tim shook his head, the four glanced at Alfie.

"Believe me, you'd know if I had a phone," Alfie snorted before nodding her head towards the silver haired head agent in front of her. "Might want to check your pocket, Gibbs."

Gibbs reluctantly reached into his pocket and pulled out the communications device before flicking it open, effectively answering the call, "What?"

"I found Argent," it was Abby; she had located their last suspect. "112 Anchorvale Drive."

"Good work, Abbs," Gibbs praised before snapping the phone shut, successfully ending the call. He finally stood and slid his chair under the table as he headed towards the door, opening it and looking back at his agents, who hadn't moved and were staring after him like lost puppies. "Abby's found Argent. What're you waiting for, an invite?"

At their boss's normal behaviour, they rushed out of the interrogation room to grab their gear.

Alfie jumped to her feet, determined to go with them, "I'm coming with youse. I could-"

"No," Gibbs snapped, effectively silencing the female shape shifter standing before him. "You'll stay here until we bring him back."

"But that's not-" Alfie began, angry that she wasn't allowed to go after the man that had caused all this. He had been her's first, all the way back in London.

"I don't care, you'd be a liability, you're not allowed to come," Gibbs tone of voice left little room for argument, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try, although she was she down immediately. "That's final."

"Put me in with my brother, at least." Alfie tried; she may have been brave, she may have been a shape shifter, but she didn't fancy staying in that interrogation room alone.

Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows, wondering whether or not it would be a good idea to let her go to her brother. He sighed after a moment and indicated towards the open doorway, she walked steadily towards him and out the door.

Alfie remembered where Tony had taken her before and quickly made her way over to the neighbouring door, her hand froze after she wrapped it around the door handle while she glanced back at Gibbs, she was through the door in a second after the silver haired agent nodded his head – a thunderous bang followed Gibbs down the hall as the door was slammed shut a _little _too hard.

"This guy may have killed nine people, don't let your guards down for even a second!" Gibbs warned as he snatched his gun and the keys to his car off his desk, he threw another pair of keys towards Ziva. "Two cars, we're getting him _now_."

Gibbs took his car by himself while the rest of his team took the other one; he wanted to have the scumbag all to himself on the way back to the HQ.

Ziva followed their silver haired leader in an almost identical car to his own, sleek and black. The atmosphere in the car was tense, boarder lining awkward. None of them knew what to do with the new information they had, the new view on the complexity of the Earth they'd been given.

If shape shifters were real, then what else was?

Gibbs slowed and parked across the street from the house they would be going to, Ziva parking not too far behind him. The four NCIS agents climbed out of their cars and readied their guns, Gibbs in the lead up the driveway with Tony by his side, Ziva and Tim following up behind them. Sitting in the driveway was a dark forest green 1981 Delorean, a crude white scratch stretched diagonally down the driver's side door.

"NCIS, open the door." Gibbs called after knocking on the door solidly four times, there was a small ruckus inside, but the door wasn't opened.

Gibbs nodded his head head and his agents took a step backwards as he smashed the door open with a swift kick, Tony went around the left side of the house while Ziva went down the right as Tim followed their boss into the house.

The sound of glass shattering could be heard as the back door was swung open and exploded on impact with the edge of the countertop, spraying shards of little crystal-like pieces everywhere.

"He's running!" Tony shouted as he chased after a fleeing man.

From behind, the man's dark brown hair was shaggy and unkept. He was probably close to Tony's height, with broad shoulders, but his clothes hung off him which gave him a lean-built look.

Gibbs and Tim watched through the open back door as the man jumped over the six & a half foot fence and cleared it skillfully. Tony tried to follow, but hadn't gotten enough boost as he'd approached the wooden boards. Ziva, on the other hand, used Tony to hurdle over the fence and continue after the man.

"Go around!" Gibbs ordered his team.

They quickly made their way back to the front of the house and around to the small clearing behind it, where they found Ziva sitting on the man with his wrists handcuffed behind his back.

"No one can escape 'The Ninja'." Tony remarked as he jogged over and hauled the mystery man up onto his feet - even with stubble covered cheeks and bloodshot eyes, the man was clearly Spencer Argent.

"Spencer Argent." Gibbs addressed the ex-Captain.

"Who's asking?" Argent shot back, trying to be tough now that he'd been caught. The stubble on his cheeks was a dark ginger, like the man who had ran away from the crime scene earlier that day.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS," Gibbs introduced himself as he flashed his badge to their prisoner. "You're under arrest for resisting officers and the suspected murders of nine people."

Argent bristled as Gibbs grabbed him off of the tall Italian agent and dragged him back round to the front of the house, he led the scruffy man across the road and threw him into the back of his car, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Check to make sure there's no one else in the house, get back as soon as you can." Gibbs ordered before falling into the cat and speeding off, the tyres squealing as they left to long black skid marks behind them.

"If there was anyone else in the house, they'd probably have taken off while we were out back," Tony sighed before stepping back into the almost eerily quiet house, big enough for a family of five plus maybe half a dozen pets yet it was now abandoned. "Marco!"

There was clearly no one in the house to reply with 'polo!', just the dead silence that now inhabited the living space.

"I do not think that is going to work." Ziva warned as she climbed up the stairs, gun at the ready as a precaution.

"It was a joke." Tony replied dryly after peeking into a deserted living room and a large cloakroom across the way, he wanted to get this over with ASAP so that he could get back and watch Argent squirm.

"Clear." Ziva called from upstairs as she descended down after checking all the rooms.

"Clear." Tim echoed as he stepped out into the hall after checking the kitchen and back garden.

"Clear," Tony confirmed with a nod of his head as he headed backwards out the front door over towards the car. "Now let's get back."

Ziva tossed Tony the keys and he climbed into the driver's side, she followed into the passenger's side. Tim was last out of the house, so closed the door behind him as he slid into the back seat. Tony brought the engine to life and floored it, speeding off back to the NCIS headquarters in a similar style to Gibbs.

*S*I*L*V*E*R*C*H*I*P*

Gibbs pushed Argent through the opened doors of the elevator and passed the quad area, towards the interrogation rooms. Since Alfie was in with her brother, that left the room she'd originally been in free. Gibbs shoved him through the door and into the seat opposite the two-sided one-way mirror, still lying aross the table was Alfie's raggedy neon green hooded jumper.

Argent immediately froze up, his nostrils flaring as his nose picked up the scent of the female Shepherd shifter. He leaped out of the chair and pressed himself against the wall behind him. She was here. She wass here and he was sure she would be coming for him.

"She's here!" Argent squeaked at Gibbs nervously, she would get to him some how. "What is she doing here?"

"Who's here?" Gibbs asked before he'd had time to process what he'd said. Alfie had told them that the killer was probably also a shape-shifter, and she had left her jumper in the room... which Argent had taken a bad reaction to. "Don't tell me, you're a shape-shifter."

"Wh-what? No. N-no. Don't be stupid," Arget scoffed after a shaky intake of breath. "Shape-shifters don't exist."

"Really? because I might have someone next door that could help me," Gibbs smirked, maybe he could put Alfie to good use after all. "You might know her. About 5' 11". White hair. A blue eye and a-"

"Grey eye," Argent tried to swallow the building lump in his throat. "She is here!"

"Sit down," Gibbs growled dangerously, and his now top suspect complied without so much as a grumble. "You're going to tell me _everything._"

*S*I*L*V*E*R*C*H*I*P*

Tony drove straight past Kobe at the front gates, quickly parking the car in the underground car park and jumping into the elevator before Ziva and Tim even had time to unbuckle their seatbelts. He did leave the keys in the engine for them though.

As the elevator climbed up to the top of the building, Tony straightened his tie before the doors swooshed open and he strode towards the interrogation rooms. He stepped into the observation room that he remembered seeing Alfie in last, he looked through the two-way glass to see Gibbs putting the preasure on Argent.

'With her brother.' Tony concluded after a few seconds of wondering where she might be. He stood with his hands in his suit pockets as he watched his boss stress out their head suspect.

"So you're telling me that you _didn't _kill these Marines?" Gibbs continued with a disbelieving tone in his voice.

"Yes, that's what I've been trying to tell you." Argent growled, banging his fist on the table he was staring intensely at - he wouldn't meet Gibbs' eyes.

"_Did_ you kidnap Chief Petty Officer Mane?" Gibbs pressed for more information, but Argent said nothing, he was holding back - his balled fists on top of the table were shaking. "_Did _you kidnap Detective Inspector Giles?"

"Yes!" Argent shouted, looking up at Gibbs for the first time. "I did it, I grabbed the two of them!"

"Why?"

"He fitted the profile."

"And Giles?"

"..." Argent paused, and that was the moment Tony realised he was protecting someone. "... She was sticking her nose in where it didn't belong."

"So you grabbed her to shut her up?" Gibbs questioned, he'd already figured that out since they didn't kill her. "How did you know she was a shape-shifter?"

"It takes one to know one." Argent muttered a reply.

"Did you kidnap the other eight as well?"

"I snatched them all!"

"That's a lot of people for one person," Gibbs commented as he sat back in his chair. "You know what I think? I think you had a partner-"

"I didn't!" Argent barked, slamming both his fists on to the table in anger.

Tony walked out of the observation room to Gibbs interrogation and walked into the one he knew was looking into the room holding Griffin Giles, as well as Alfie Giles.

The twins were sitting on the ground side-by-side against the wall opposite the door; Griffin had removed his blue jacket and left it on the table, leaving him in a short sleeved white double-breasted shirt, his chef's uniform. Alfie had taken off her wrecked blue & grey sandals and had them placed beneath the polished metal table.

"I need new shoes." Alfie commented passively to her brother as she wiggled her bare toes.

"I'll get you a new pair of Converse, promise." Griffin replied, nudging her playfully.

"Black All-Stars, size seven." Alfie smiled at her brother, she bent her right leg towards her chest and slid her hand up her jeans leg, scratching lightly at her shin - revealing a tattoo on the outside of her right ankle, just to the left a bit where the muscle curved in. A small black and white Tigger, standing relaxed with a grin on his face.

"You're a size six." Griffin reminded her with a raised eyebrow.

"Wiggle room." Alfie smiled back a reply before standing up and stretching, her arms raised as far as they could go above her head while standing onto the balls of her feet.

Tony didn't know whether to blush and look away in embarrassment or blush and keeping watching as Alfie's grey tank top slid up her flat stomach, either way a blush crept up his neck and stained his cheeks. A cheeky grin stretched across his face, and he was glad the technician for the camera hadn't returned yet.

*S*I*L*V*E*R*C*H*I*P*

"I don't have a partner!" Argent growled again, the same question over and over again was growing tedious and beginning to irritate him.

"I'll be back in a second," Gibbs said as he stood from his seat and left the room to go to the other one, holding the two siblings. He opened the door and waved Alfie over, he gently grabbed her by the elbow and closed the door behind her. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Alfie's nostrils flared as she was dragged to the interrogation room she was originally in, she could smell another shifter.

Gibbs opened the door and shoved her in before she could protest, when he closed the door Tony appeared out of the other observation room and followed his boss to see what would happen between the two shifters.

*S*I*L*V*E*R*C*H*I*P*

Alfie stared in shock at the unkept man in front of her, the other shifter. His eyes widened in fear as he recognised her, jumping back and pressing his spine as far as he could into the corner.

"You'll regret ever hitting me with the butt of that gun." Alfie snarled before she leapt at the cowering shifter.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! A cliff-hanger! What's going to happen? What kind of shifter is Argent? Is Gibbs going to step in? Only I know. Cheeky me.<strong>

**I can't decide whether or not to end it all in the last chapter or not... hmm... I don't know. What do you guys think?**

**I would like a few more reviews though, that would be very nice. **

**Think of it this way - More Reviews Per Chapter = More Chance Of A Sequal.**


	12. Survival of the Fittest

**Disclaimer **I don't own NCIS, Gibbs or his team, Director Vance, Tobias Fornell, FBI, or any other characters in the Series. I do however own My OC, other characters I decide to bring in, and the idea for the plot.

**Author's Note** Some writer's answer reviews at the start of their chapters, and I know that whenever my name comes up, I feel a little special. I like that feeling, so I'm going to share it and do the same for the reviewers who reviewed chapter 11;

bored411 - I'm glad you're enjoying it, and you'll find out who's framing Alfie now.

wolfpack3265 - I think there will definitely be a sequal, though I'm not sure what to call it yet, I have a few choices that I can't decide between. Another poll might be needed.

A Toxic Detective x - Thanks, and you're awesome too. I try hard to make sure that my spelling and punctuation are in order, it doesn't always go according to plan, but I get there in the end.

Supernatural Believer - I'm happy that you love the story, and every writer wants their work to be unique, sounds like I'm doing a good job. Cheers for the review.

Mad Scientist 007 - Ah, my favourite reviewer, who also just so happens to write the longest reviews (which are the best kind of reviews to read). I'm currently in the middle of tests myself, GCSEs, very important stuff. I know people are busy, I was being selfish. Because this story is coming to an end very soon (with the promise of a sequal!), I just wanted the reviews/rates faster than people could. I understand of course, and apologise as well. It's good to hear that people love it, that's what writer's live for, otherwise there wouldn't be much point in continuing on writing.

**News** A few months ago I may have mentioned that my beloved laptop crashed on me, well, I got it back a few days ago and it's better than ever! Since I have my laptop back, that means more updates more frequently!

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

**Chapter 12 - Survival of the Fittest**

Unlike expected, Alfie grabbed Argent and threw him back into his seat, he didn't resist.

"I can't believe you were dishonourably discharged from the army," Alfie mocked him with a smirk as she took the other chair and set it at the end of the table beside him before taking a seat, she folded her arms on top of the cool metal and leaned forward. "A straight edge like you?"

"I don't use drugs," Argent remarked; glaring down at the table, at his reflection. "They were put on me, I was set up..."

"Do you know who did it?" Alfie questioned.

"If I did, I'd be in prison right now." was Argent's sharp reply.

"What if I told you I knew?" Alfie asked curiously. "Would you want to know?"

"Of course I would." Argent growled in annoyance.

"Even if you knew you wouldn't like the answer?"

Argent paused for a moment, pondering over the little bit of insight, "Yes."

"Rightio then," Alfie sighed dramatically before grinning (almost cruelly) at the ex-Captain. "It was your wife."

"Don't you dare-" Argent had started to snarl, but was interrupted when the door was almost broken off of its hinges in someone's haste to get in. It was Griffin.

"You bastard! They have her!" Griffin roared as he stepped into the room, in his hand was a sleek black _iPhone_4 in his hand. He was glaring at Argent, looking ready to tear him to pieces, if looks could kill. "They have Sonny!"

"That is enough." Ziva ordered as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

Alfie stared at the open doorway for a moment before quietly standing up and closing the door, she stood there a minute before ripping the door handle off.

"I was just a little annoyed that you hit me over the head and kidnapped me," Alfie dropped the handle and it clattered to the floor, she turned and pinned Argent with a look that made his heart stutter in terror. "But you've taken my sister," - Argent jumped over to the wall again as Alfie began to growl - "Now it's personal."

*S*I*L*V*E*R*C*H*I*P*

"Open that door!" Gibbs barked, though Tony had already been away, trying to get it open.

Sonny was Alfie's younger sister, Tony remembered her being pointed out on the photo that Alfie had in her pocket. Dusty brown hair with blonde streaks, powder blue eyes, early twenties - third oldest of the five of them, he'd guess.

"It won't open!" Tony shouted from the hallway before he re-entered the observation room. "The handle won't work!"

*S*I*L*V*E*R*C*H*I*P*

Before Alfie's eyes, Argent finally transformed. His clothes melted away and were replaced by short fur, his feet stretched until they were three times the length they used to be, he grew a thich long tail - a Red Kangaroo,

"Stay back!" Argent warned; Alfie understood him, but the NCIS agents couldn't. As she stepped in front of him, he reared back onto his tail and kicked her over the table, she connected to the metal door with a hollow thud.

It was quiet for a moment, then a small chuckle came from Alfie as she stood grinning.

"So that's how you're going to play." Alfie smirked as she dove at the Kangaroo, shape shifting into her white furred Shepherd form in mid-air.

The dog landed on the table and stalked towards the marsupial with her hackles raised, her white snout twisted into a skillful snarl.

Chaos followed.

The first thing to be broken was the chairs as the large springy creature bounced on them, after which the Shepherd tackled him.

The Kangaroo scrabbled to his feet before jumping as high as he could, crushing the Shepherd on his back against the ceiling, just barely missing the light. As the Kangaroo landed, the Shepherd dropped to the floor.

Alfie stood up a moment later, wiping the dark red blood beginning to drizzle from her nose with the back of her hand. She transformed back into her Shepherd form and sank her fangs into the marsupial's shoulder.

The Kangaroo sprang about the room, destroying the camera up in the corner and denting the table. The observation window was cracked and smeared with a red substance as the Kangaroo threw the shoulder being mauled by the Shepherd at it, the breaks in the glass branched out like roots.

The Shepherd let go and, as the Kangaroo turned to make an attempt at fleeing, she jumped onto his back and dug her claws into his ribcage. In turn, the Kangaroo bounced towards the ceiling, catching the lightbulb this time and shattering it with the Shepherd's back.

The room was shrouded in darkness. The microphone was still working however, and breathless human panting could be heard, then the sound of the table being overturned and landing with a 'bang!' was next.

*S*I*L*V*E*R*C*H*I*P*

The four agents stood tensely, waiting to hear what would happen next.

Even though he knew he shouldn't, and didn't fully understand why, Tony felt worried about Alfie.

The silence was edging towards awkward, only to be completely broken by the theme tune to 'Quantum Leap' - a Science Fiction television show from the 90s about an American scientist who discovered time travel.

It wasn't Tony's phone. Or Tim's. Definitely not Ziva's, and certainly not Gibbs'.

"Answer that, and I'll break your hand." they heard Alfie breathe out a growl.

Tony noticed the light of an _iPhone _ on the far left of the room, illuminating Argent's battered but rapidly healing face. The tune was cut short and the light vanished.

"My wife killed them," Argent confessed through the dark. "She has your sister now."

"Find me Argent's wife!" Gibbs ordered his team, who ran to try and find Ruby Argent.

A chair was kicekd over, and Argent squeaked before Alfie began to speak, "Tell me where she it," - the ex-Captain had started to protest but Alfie growled - "She's not even in the Marines, why'd you take her?"

"To bargain with you," was Argent's strangled reply. "We thought - ach! - we could use your sister - ech! - to make you back off!"

"Where is she?" Alfie demanded again. "Think _very_ carefully."

Argent didn't outright say it, Gibbs heard whispering over the the microphone followed by, "I'm sorry."

"Trust me, you will be." Alfie replied, it fell quiet again as the promise hung in the air.

Gibbs was almost blinded as the light from the hall flooded the room as the door was smashed off of its hinges, he looked up in time to see Alfie disappear through the door. A moment later a white German Shepherd, followed by an identical black Shepherd, ran passed the doorway.

*S*I*L*V*E*R*C*H*I*P*

"Do you know where she is?" Tony asked the man on the other end of the phone. "Oh... thanks for your time..."

"No, we don't have a warrent, but-" the line went dead before Ziva could finish, she sighed and slammed the phone down.

"She's not there, does she have any other places or residence?" Tim asked before grabbing a post-it notepad and pen.

It was at this moment that the two Shepherds ran passed the quad room, Tony recognised the white one.

"Alfie!" Tony called as the elevator's doors opened, the black Shepherd jumped in immediately. The white female looked apologetically at the Italian agent before following the other Shepherd. Just as Tony ran around his desk and reached the elevator, the metal doors slid shut. "No!"

*S*I*L*V*E*R*C*H*I*P*

"We're going through the front way," Alfie informed her twin as she pressed the '1' button in with her snout and it lit up before they began their descent. "We'll need to be quick, just follow me."

As the elevator doors opened, Alfie slinked out first, Griffin close behind. The two dogs weaved through people's feet as they passed the metal detector, just as Tony and Gibbs had reached the security guard they slipped out the door.

"The front gate is left, then we're off to find this bitch." Alfie growled furiously, enraged that her family was being dragged further into this whole mess than they needed to.

Kobe was unaware of the two canines passing beneath his window as they trotted carefully out passed the front gate, as soon as Alfie was sure they were safe, she went into a sprint - Griffin following all the way.

People were startled and jumped out of the way as the two Shepherds ran down the pavement, not slowing for anything. They dodged around people handing out leaflets, leapt ridiculously high over builders working on water pipes, even ran out onto the road at one stage and started running over cars caught in a traffic jam.

Ruby Savage was going to be _very _sorry she even touched Sonny, curse her parents for even giving birth to her even.

Alfie would make sure she suffered.

The white Shepherd didn't have time to wait for the traffic lights to turn red as they approached it, and instead ran straight across the road. A car screeched to a hault as she rushed out in front of it, Griffin had no choice but to jump over the hood of the car, he was in the same rush as Alfie - only he didn't know where they were going, his sister obviously did.

*S*I*L*V*E*R*C*H*I*P*

"Damn it!" Gibbs growled, they had been so close to catching the two Shepherds, only missing them by a few seconds - although he wasn't sure whether they'd have been able to stop them or not. He looked at his team, back in the quad room. "McGee, get that recording down to Abby, I want to know what he told her."

"Yes boss." Tim practically ran down to the Observation room to grab the recording.

"DiNozzo, David," the two agents snapped to attention. "I want every, and I mean _every_, officer on the look-out for these two."

Tony and Ziva jumped over to their desks, grabbing their phones and dialling in the number of the local Police station and Fire station, they were going to get _everyone._

"Two German Shepherds, right. One's white, the other's black. Both have blue and grey eyes, they're siblings," Tony relayed the information to the local chief of police. "They've no collars and neither are tagged."

"Just how important are these dogs, Agent DiNozzo?" the Chief, Burn Lennox, asked curiously - sounding as if he didn't have the time to look for two measly mutts. "We _are _trying to deal with all those murders as well."

"Right now, Chief, these two dogs are more important than your job," Tony replied without a pause, they needed to find them quickly. "They've been trained to kill certain people, it's crucial we find them fast."

It wasn't a complete lie. There was no doubt in Tony's mind that if (not if, when) Alfie and Griffin find Ruby Argent, they would most definitely kill her. From the first moment Tony walked into the interrogation room after they brought her in, and she said her brother wasn't involved, he knew she'd do anything to protect her siblings.

Family comes first, after all.

Tony and Ziva dialled every number they could get their hands on, both agents were beating a number in the the number pads on their phone's docks when Tim and Abby appeared, Tim looked exhausted and Abby was jumping up and down.

"Out with it, Abbs. We don't have time.

"We know where Ruby Argent is!" Abby shouted, almost exploding with excitement at the discovery.

*S*I*L*V*E*R*C*H*I*P*

As it turns out, the Argents had bought a portacabin and hid it in the outer region of Washington, in the woods. Their story was that they'd hired it to keep furniture and decorations in as they didn't have the room to spare for the stuff. Argent had given the location to Alfie, the exact location.

It was an odd sight indeed to watch two German Shepherds run level with a 4x4 going maybe fifty miles an hour done a forest road - or the teenager sitting in the back of the car thought anyway.

Alfie led the way, suddenly diving into the brush, Griffin following. Not too far ahead stood a dark green portacabin, hidden by trees and bushes.

Fluidly, both twins shape shifted into their human selves.

"We need to be very quiet," Alfie warned her brother and they crept towards the portacabin. "Argent was a shifter, chances are she's one too."

The birds weren't singing, the only sounds was the wind rustling the leaves on the trees overhead.

Suddenly, something clicked, followed very quickly by metal snapping together.

Alfie's entire body froze as cold metal teeth ripped through her jeans and sank into her left leg, just above her ankle. She felt numb, or her leg did as she looked down to see what had happened.

A bear trap. It was a bear trap, and it had caught her.

A high pitched scream came from somewhere very near by, and it took Alfie a moment to realise she was the one screaming. She could feel her muscle burning, it wasn't just the cut, the pointed teeth had been coated with silver.

"Get this bloody off me!" Alfie howled in pain as she fell back onto her rear-end, she had never been caught in a bear trap before. "Now!"

"Shh! She'll hear you!" Griffin tried to calm his sister as he tried to wrench open the metal contraption, it would have been a struggle for a human to try and get the trap open. To a shifter, it was only a slight strain, nothing majorly difficult. Alfie yanked her foot out when she felt the teeth slide out of her flesh, she counted herself lucky that the silver hadn't reached the bones in her lower leg, as they surely would have been snapped in two. "Can you stand?"

Alfie gingerly pulled up the destroyed leg of her jeans to see her shin and calf muscle were in ribbons, they wouldn't be able to heal due to the silver. With an angry sigh, she quickly grabbed onto the tree beside her and hauled herself to her feet, she made sure she could walk on her left leg - there was some pain, but it was manageable.

"Kick the door down." Alfie ordered as she started limping towards the cabin, Griffin ran ahead and demolished the locked door.

The room was full of junk; old photo frames, dusty furniture, lamps, boxes upon boxes of old books and knickknacks. The only worth any of the stuff had was personal. It was empty of living beings however.

"So, he lied then?" Griffin questioned as the both of them turned to leave.

A quiet, evil giggle came from behind two large sofas stacked on top of each other.

"No, I don't think he did." Alfie slowly turned with a growl and stared towards the direction of the giggle, blood oozing from the slices in her leg and pooling on the smooth floor around her foot.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, dun, dun! <strong>

**I had a hard time deciding whether to finish it now or stretch it out another chapter - I decided to stretch it out another chapter. Evil me, I know.**

**Who did the giggle come from? Is Sonny alive? Will Gibbs and the team get there in time? All will be revealed next time!**


	13. Eye of the Tiger

**Disclaimer** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, David or Washington, DC. I do however own my main OC, Alfie, as well as her siblings and the Argents.

**Author's Note** It's been a while since I updated, but I started college last month and I've green working overtime like crazy at work. Not to mention my laptop crashed again... But anyway, praise to the following people for reviewing the previous chapter;

bored411 - Don't die! I need you! I want to see Alfie get Ruby as well!

Mad Scientist 007 - This chapter won't be ended on a cliffhanger, promise. As this is the last, after all. Evil is my middle name :) lol but anyway, my GCSEs are very much over, I passed half of them so all's good. And you have basically been reading this from the beginning, so you're definitely in my top three.

Meilea2010 - now :)

Miss McGee - I nearly brought in some other supernatural creatures, but thought against it. Only shape shifters in this one, but wait till the sequel ;)

98SE - You'll have to wait and see if you're right lol

**A/N PS. **This is the last chapter, although if I get even four reviews I'll write an epilogue and have it posted on Saturday. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

**Chapter thirteen - Eye of the Tiger**

"We need to be careful." Griffin whispered, stepping slightly closer to his sister.

"I know." Alfie narrowed her eyes in the direction she thought the giggle had come from.

The twins backed up slowly, both watching the same spot – neglecting to notice what was behind them. Griffin, having been looking where his sister was, didn't see the box behind him until he'd tripped and fallen through it.

"Arg!" Griffin grunted in annoyance as he landed on something pointy inside the box.

Instinctively Alfie turned to her brother, and at that moment a large orange form leapt out of the darkness from behind the sofas and collided with her.

A tiger, strong and agile and ready to kill the pair, had been the form. The tiger was in fact a tigress, with cruel brown and thick brown stripes.

Alfie cried out as the tigress sank her fangs with a bone-crushing force into her shoulder, shattering her collar bone and splintering the top of her humerus.

"Get off!" Alfie growled, tightly grabbing the tigress by the scruff of the neck.

The thrashing tigress froze, her fangs still very deeply embedded in Alfie's shoulder.

"Hang on," Griffin wriggled, finally rolling to the side and out of the box. He jumped to his feet and pulled the jaws of the tigress open. "I gotcha."

For a moment Alfie stared at the large cat, but then swore in a fed-up kind of manner and aimed at the sofas on the other side of the portacabin. As soon as she let go, the tigress would become animated again, they would have to act fast.

The tigress flew towards the sofa and, as the feline connected with the two-seater, Alfie and Griffin darted outside into the forest.

Snap! A bear trap went off as Griffin just managed to dodge it.

Snap! Another one, Alfie was prepared for it this time and it missed her.

Snap! The whole area was covered in camouflaged bear traps.

"Come on!" Alfie urged her brother, hearing the thundering steps of the tigress catching up with them. The two could never outrun a tiger, or any other shape shifter in their animal form, whilst they were human.

The tigress had leapt at them, missing by less than a foot; she snarled angrily as her prey raced ahead.

Griffin stopped suddenly and turned, launching himself at the large cat. He stood no chance in his human body, so as he connected with the tigress, his form shape shifted from that of a man to a German shepherd with raven black fur.

Alfie's humerus forged back together, like jigsaw pieces falling into place. Her collar bone formed itself and the punctured skin knitted together.

"Back!" Griffin barked at the tigress, snapping his jaws at her. "Don't move!"

"Kitty cat, how about we speak woman-to-woman?" Alfie suggested, prodding her healed shoulder to make sure it had set properly. "Or do you prefer Ruby?"

The tigress halted for a brief moment, staring at Alfie with a look that was a mix of cruel playfulness and predatory hunger. The feline seemed to huff before carefully shape shifting into her human form. Griffin followed.

Ruby Argent, wife of Spencer Argent and mastermind behind the killings, stood before them. Her deep brown eyes narrowed, her fiery red hair streaked dark mahogany tousled, a sly grin on her face.

"Meow," Ruby purred sinisterly, not paying as much attention to Griffin as she was to Alfie. "So nice to see you again, little dog."

"The feeling isn't mutual," Alfie scoffed back, taking a few slow steps forward before Ruby mimicked her, they met in the middle and began circling each other. "I've been told you have our sister."

"Oh yes," Ruby chuckled, eyeing up Alfie, trying to figure out her weak spots (injured keg) and vulnerable. "Somewhere..."

***S*I*L*V*E*R*C*H*I*P***

Gibbs hit the breaks and skidded to a stop, the car holding the rest of his team seconds behind. They all got out and grouped, quickly deciding who was going which direction.

Their plans were forgotten at the sounds of howls and roars, echoing off the trees.

"Come on." Gibbs led the way fearlessly, as Gibbs always was.

Their guns were drawn as they jogged closer to where the noises were coming from, the echoes were disorientating and made it difficult to pinpoint.

The roars were from one animal, a big animal – possibly a large cat, lion maybe? Or tiger perhaps? The howls, however, were being made by two separate dogs, by the volume and hurtz of the sounds, they were big enough canines.

The fighting suddenly seemed to escalate; there were cries and yelps, bark breaking, plants being uprooted, water being violently splashed. And then... Nothing. All was quiet.

"It was coming from over here." Ziva pointed in the direction she was certain the animal sounds had originated from.

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Tim cautiously made their way in the direction Ziva had pointed. Even trying to be quiet they couldn't, the leaves underfoot were brittle and crisp, making a lovely crunching sound as they were stepped on.

The four stopped and stared at the scene in front of them; Ruby Argent was lying on her stomach unconscious in her human form, having taken a rather powerful right hook from Alfie. Sitting at the base of a rather large tree and using it as a back rest were three people, Alfie, Griffin, and another female.

She was younger than the pair, but shared some similar characteristics, their noses were the same shape, ears were the same, the shape of their teeth. She did however have light gingery brown hair, not white or black, and eyes that were both just blue. This was Sonny Giles.

It turned out that the Argents had been keeping Sonny hostage in a second portacabin, smaller than the main one but very well hidden, the twins wouldn't have found it had Griffin not run into it. So while Alfie dealt with Ruby, Griffin worked on getting Sonny free.

Alfie was happy. Truly, genuinely happy now that she knew her younger sister was safe. Sonny sat between her older siblings, their arms wrapped around her tightly, though she was mainly hugging her elder sister.

"She won't be out for long," Alfie smiled as she turned to look at Gibbs, glancing at Ziva and Tim, before focusing her attention on Tony – who was looking at her with a soft smile as he put his gun away. "Hi."

"Hi." Tony replied, his head cocked to the side a little as he stared back.

Ruby groaned and tried to push herself up, making it look more awkward than it actually was. Gibbs moved forward and pulled her to her feet, a rapidly fading bruise on her temple the only sign of a struggle.

"Ruby Argent, you are under arrest in connection to more than six accounts of first degree murder," Tony read her out her rights, textbook stuff, as Gibbs cuffed her hands behind her back. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law."

"Shut up, I know how this works," She snapped, wriggling against the handcuffs restraining her, only to stop in shock having not been able to break them. Her attention turned to the three siblings. "What did you do?"

"We've no idea what you're talking about." Sonny played dumb.

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing." Alfie replied, her voice having an almost undetectable dangerous edge to it, one only Ruby could pick up.

Even if they denied it, the siblings had actually done something. After Alfie had not-so-gently knocked out Ruby, Griffin had swiftly appeared with Sonny, who ran at her older sister and seemed to try to hug the life out of her. As it turned out, the Argents had kept Sonny tied up with silver handcuffs on her wrists and ankles. They also had a few other silver objects, small things like some rings, a few necklace chains, a pair of earrings and even a chain belt. A two of the rings, a necklace and the belt ended up on Ruby – the necklace alone would have been more than enough. Even one simple earring would prevent a shape shifter from not only shifting, but zap their strength as well.

Ziva took Ruby off of Tony's hands and roughly shoved her into the back on the black car herself, Tim and Tony had shared, slamming the door behind her and locking the car again.

Gibbs was on the phone to Director Vance, informing him that they'd finally caught the dominant force between the duo. Tim was texting Abby, she'd asked him to keep her updated. And Ziva was guarding the car. Griffin and Sonny were standing off to the side, talking quietly to each other. Leaving Alfie and Tony standing together.

"So..." Tony tried to start, thinking of what to say. "What are you going to do now?" - he wasn't going to lie to himself, he did want her to stay at NCIS. First meetings leave lasting impressions, and an even bigger impression once he'd found her in the woods.

"What else is there for me to do but to go home?" Alfie shrugged her shoulders, she'd been wishing to go home everyday – and now she had her chance. NCIS had been doing well before her, they'd be doing just as great after she was safely back in London.

'Stay at NCIS with us.' Tony thought, wanting to say it. He had no right to, which is why he didn't.

"I guess this is it then." The Senior agent said instead of what he'd been thinking, giving her a side glance.

"I guess so."

Alfie was looking forward to getting back to London, things going back to normal. She never thought she'd miss doing mounds of paperwork behind her desk till all hours at the police station before, but now she was going to grab anything she used to do before everything went to hell and hang on for dear life. She wanted to go back to being Detective Inspector Giles, she missed her team, her colleagues, catching criminals and filling out the paperwork for them – she just wanted everything as it was.

"Oh." He hadn't meant to sound so disappointed, but his voice betrayed him.

"We could still keep in touch, if you'd like," Alfie suggested, over the short few days she'd been with Tony, she'd quickly picked up on the fact that he wasn't one to mope. "I can give you my mobile number and email if you want them."

"Yes! I mean, uh... Yeah, that sounds great," Tony covered up his out of line burst of joy. "I'd like that a lot."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Alfie smiled up at him.

In an unlikely case of events, it seemed two people who were meant to be had found each other by chance. Call it fate, call it an act of God, call it a fluke if you'd like - but it happened. And now they were putting distance between each other.

They will eventually move on, find other people but keep loose contact with each other, until they just stopped talking to each other all together. Another pair of soul mates lost to the world, changing their futures forever, but for better or for worse?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's how I'm going to end it.<strong>

**If you're shouting at you computer/phone/tablet/pad screen now (which is unlikely, who am I kidding lol), don't blame the device you just read this on.**

**Now, when I started this story - coming close to 2 years ago - I was young and silly and couldn't use the right words at the right times. So after I write the epilogue, I'm going to go over the chapters and heavily edit them, because I know better than anyone that they need it. I read through the first chapter to this story a few days ago, and I felt embarrassed at how I'd written it. I then tried to understand how people liked it and decided to read on, because I stopped reading the first chapter - although shame might have stopped me.**

**Some things also don't make sense, that need fixed.**

**So I'd just like to thank all the readers of this story, without you guys this fanfiction wouldn't have gotten past the second chapter! It's been an amazing two years for me, with fantastic and positive feedback.**

**-AlfieTimewolf**


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** I don't own NCIS, Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, David or Washington, DC. I do however own my main OC, Alfie, as well as her siblings and the Argents.

**Author's Note **Well, here it is, the last chapter of this story. I was going to make this a little snippit of the sequel - spoilers ;) - but decided not to. So, instead I've written the conclusion to this chapter.

bored411 - Don't worry, I'll be going over all the chapters to this story over the next few months. Making it better, more supernatural, and a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS<strong>

**Epilogue**

Two days later found Alfie, Griffin and Sonny gathered in the quad room of NCIS. Gibbs, along with his team (plus Ducky and Abby), had been finishing up a few last-minute questions for the reports they would all eventually have to write about the case.

Griffin had been allowed to go back to his hotel room to change, at which time Alfie and Sonny had been allowed to go with him.

Alfie still wore the same pair of ripped jeans, although they'd been thoroughly washed. Her sandals had been thrown out and she'd borrowed a pair of her brother's shoes, a pair of black Converse, plus a pair of socks. Her neon hooded jumper had also been chucked and replaced by one of Griffin's borrowed t-shirts, it was baggy on her and black, a picture of a silver DMC-12 DeLorean car was printed onto the front of it. She'd also gotten a shower, her hair a more profound shade of white and now fluffy.

Sonny had also needed to borrow a t-shirt from her older brother, she'd been wearing her own jeans and thankfully had still been wearing a pair of _Nike_ trainers.

Griffin had packed his bags and checked out of his hotel that morning, the three siblings were catching the four O'clock aeroplane from Washington, DC National Airport to Gatwich Airport in Britain.

"Well, thanks for coming back in," Tony was the first to speak as he flipped his notebook shut, dropping it along with the pen onto his desk. "I think that's all we needed."

"We were happy to help," Alfie smiled as she put an arm around Sonny's shoulders. "Weren't we?"

"Anything to keep those two locked up." Sonny agreed with a few nods of her head.

The siblings didn't need to worry about hauling a cab to the airport as Tony had very kindly offered to give them a lift down, which earned him a confused look from Tim and a suspicious look from Ziva.

"You better get going." Gibbs commented, sipping a cup of black coffee at his desk, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well, I'm glad I met you all," Alfie turned to the team and looked at them all as Griffin lifted his suitcase and Tony slipped his jacket on. "I just wish it'd been under better circumstances."

"We do too." Tim smiled back.

"I really hope to see you guys around." Alfie replied as the group started making their way towards the elevators and all piled into the lift, she gave the team a wave before the doors closed.

***S*I*L*V*E*R*C*H*I*P***

_Washington, DC National Airport_

Tony pulled up outside the airport, parking in the drop-off area before they all got out of the car, Griffin grabbing his bags out of the boot. The four stood at the entrance for a moment, not sure how to go separate ways, until Griffin spotted the awkward side-glances Alfie and Tony were giving each other.

"Me and Sonny'll go on ahead," Griffin spoke to his twin, reaching into his back pocket and lifting out a white and orange plane ticket. "Your ticket."

"Thanks," Alfie took the ticket and slipped it into her own back pocket as Griffin and Sonny headed inside, leaving her and Tony alone. "So..."

"Any chance you'd come back to visit?" Tony asked, trying to play it off.

"For the right reason, I think I might," Alfie answered with a smile. "You don't have a pen, do you?"

"Uh... Yeah, I think I do," Tony reached into the inside pocket of his suit and lifted out a pen, handing it over. "Why?"

"Thanks," Alfie took the pen, and grabbed his hand as well, turning it palm up as she uncapped the pen and began writing on it. "You asked for my number, before I forget to give it to you."

"Oh," Tony raised an eyebrow and grinned, holding back a chuckle as the writing was tickling his hand. "Thanks."

"There," Alfie finished, capping the pen and handing it back to him. "I'll be expecting a call now, you know."

"And you won't be disappointed." He promised, and the two shared a quick hug.

"Bye." Alfie waved as she walked into the airport.

"Bye." Tony grinned widely and waved until she'd disappeared, then checked his hand. There was her number, and an email address, along with a little message - _p__hone soon ;)_. He chuckled to himself before climbing back into his car and starting the drive back to NCIS headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>That's definitely it for Silver Chip.<strong>

**Editing is a definite and a sequel may be in the works (spoilers), but if I do write it, it won't be up into at least July.**

**Glad you enjoyed the chapter and I've loved all the responses.**

**- AlfieTimewolf**


End file.
